


Glory Days

by HopeCluster73



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), My First Work in This Fandom, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCluster73/pseuds/HopeCluster73
Summary: This is my version of a retelling of the Marauders Era, beginning from the Snape incident and carrying through to right after Voldemort's fall. I wanted to try and explore the development of the Marauders from the boys we see bullying Snape into the men we know them to become. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marauders Era, the marauders deserved their own series periodt





	1. The Incident

James sat in his usual armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, chewing on the end of his quill as he went over the final touches of his transfiguration essay. The head marauder wasn’t one for homework, but given transfiguration being his best subject as well as OWLS coming up, he figured the least he could do was give old Minnie the benefit of the doubt and try…a little bit. Sirius didn’t share the sentiment, lying on the common room floor throwing a bouncy ball up in the air to Peter’s amusement. James sighed, scratching out one of his sentences in frustration, nearly tearing through the parchment as he scribbled a slightly different wording. Sirius glanced over at him and rolled his eyes.

“Relax Prongs, you’re going to ace this essay just like you have the last three, what’s with the sudden compulsive need for academic achievement?”

“I wouldn’t call it compulsive,” James responded giving his writing one final look before smirking in approval at his work. “Impressive though, I’ll take. McGonagall’s not gonna know what hit her with this one.”

Sirius rolled his eyes again, tossing the ball across the room. Peter ran to pick it up like a puppy while Sirius chuckled.

“Relax Wormy, you’re going to hurt yourself running after it one of these days.”

“I just don’t want it to get lost.” Peter responded sheepishly, looking at James for support who was still engrossed in his essay.

“Where’s Moony got himself to, anyway? It’s nearly midnight.” Sirius asked, curiously.

“In the library with Evans I expect.” James replied trying to appear absent minded as he straightened out his papers a little too heavy-handedly.

“Oh, with Evans, I see.” Sirius said it in a mocking tone, smirking at James who mumbled a: “Shut up.”

“Awe what is it Prongs, you jealous that Moony can manage to spend more than five minutes with her without getting chewed out?” Sirius mocked again while Peter chuckled behind his back.

“And you know all about chewing right Sirius?” Peter’s smile was instantly corralled with a:  
“Shut up Wormy” from Sirius.

He continued talking to James, saying “She’s not worth the headache Prongs. Honestly, the night’s still young, your essay is all done. I say we go out and make a little mischief. There are some Slytherin robes in the laundry just begging to be dyed red and gold. What do you say?”

He walked over to James who still sat moping by his essay, not answering him.  
“I’m fairly certain Snivelly’s mum writes his name in all his clothes as well. He’d look rather dashing in a nice pink don’t you agree?”

James smirked at that, turning to Sirius’s grinning face, and found it impossible to say no.  
“Alright, let’s go.”

The boys headed up to their dorm room to grab their two most important tools in managing their mischief: the map and cloak. James had inherited the invisibility cloak, as a gift from his father when he first left for Hogwarts in the hopes that he might use it to sneak down to the kitchens and such as James’ father had done as a boy. James and his friends tended to use it for more than just midnight snacks, however. The map, on the other hand, was one of their greatest achievements as young wizards, a comprehensive map of Hogwarts castle complete with secret passageways, moving staircase patterns, and the location of anyone and everyone on Hogwarts’ grounds. Remus would never tell the others, but he had actually gone to Lily for help with that complicated charm. She hadn’t known what it was for, but she was more than happy to help Remus with what he claimed to be a theoretical extra credits assignment, and what the other marauders didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

The boys snuck out quickly, barely concealed under the cloak, which used to be able to cover all four of them easily back in first year. They headed to the laundry where, once a week, the House elves of Hogwarts cleaned each houses’ robes on rotation. Tonight, they were cleaning the Slytherins’. James had spent the past couple days asking around the castle in order to find out that crucial piece of information, finally landing on the answer when a first year Ravenclaw whose cousin was in Slytherin let him know out of spite. Sirius wasn’t the only boy considered a blood traitor for avoiding the infamous snake house. Upon entering the laundry, it was quite easy to find the robes sitting in a number of neat piles waiting to be folded while the house elves finished washing and drying the remaining garments.

They approached with bated breath, but the house elves didn’t give them a spare glance, far too focused on their work. Unlike the elves in the kitchen determined to hand out snacks to anyone who happened by, these elves had a mission that didn’t involve any tasks other than finishing the robe cleaning. James looked at Sirius with his famous half-smile.

“Would you like to do the honors Padfoot my boy?”

“Why certainly, Prongs.”

Padfoot grinned as he muttered the spell  
“Colovaria”

Peter looked on in excitement. The charm wouldn’t take effect until the next day, as the boys intended, so now all they had to do was go upstairs and wait. When the trio returned to their dorm, their fourth member was already passed out in his four poster. The group chuckled, knowing how pleased he would be in the morning when he saw their handiwork displayed in the Great Hall. They all said goodnight before moving to their respective beds and closing their eyes in preparation for sleep.

James was lying in his bed half asleep, dreaming of the Slytherin table’s reactions tomorrow morning when he heard the muffled groans of the boy in the bed next to his. This was enough to wake him and was quickly followed by a shuffling of feet no matter how much the boy tried to mask the sound. James made his way on tiptoes down the boys’ stairs into the common room where he saw Remus sitting on the ground hunched over in pain. He approached him carefully, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You alright Moony?” James asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Fine,” he gritted his teeth to get the word out. “Just a little bit of pain, nothing I can’t handle.”

“Remus,”

“I said I’m fine James!” He shouted it a bit too loud and James looked around them, making sure no one else in the dorms heard and were coming to see what was wrong. Luckily, the rest of the dorm were either heavy sleepers or had lined their rooms with Muffliato charms to make sure and get some shut eye, used to the Marauders’ late-night antics by now.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, you don’t know what it’s like. I’m…a monster. I don’t know how much longer I can do this, especially with all of you. Putting you in danger like this, it’s not right.”

“Remus, you’re our best friend, and you’re the furthest thing from a monster I’ve ever known. You iron your own sweaters for Merlin’s sake.”

Remus chuckles a little bit at that.

“Look, this arrangement we’ve got going, it’s important, not just for you, for all of us. How could we call ourselves your friends if we didn’t help you deal with your…”?  
James looked around the common room, and just in case any curious first years were making their way down the stairs, said the first phrase he could think of that made any sort of sense with the situation:  
“…furry little problem.”

Remus laughed loudly at that, doubling over in pain as the laughter shook his ribs.  
“Furry little problem?”

“Yeah, we have to call it something in company, don’t we?”

James smirked at Remus who offered him a tired smile, but a smile, nonetheless.

“Go on up to bed James, I’ll be ok. Just one more night, right?”

“Remus, if we can be there for you tomorrow, we can be there for you tonight. How about some wizard chess eh?”

Remus bit his lip, but nodded, moving slowly to the common room table while James moved upstairs to get his set. Remus watched James leave the room and smiled after him, not understanding how he managed to gain such a fantastic group of friends.

James’ voice carried down the stairwell as he made his way back towards the common room, saying: “So, did Evans happen to mention anything about me while you two were hanging out tonight or…?”

The morning dawned cloudy and grey, a sprinkling of rain filling the springtime air. James lifted his stiff neck from the tabletop where he realized he must have fallen asleep. He looked across from him, but Remus wasn’t there. He stood up to stretch before making his way up to the dorm, where Sirius and Peter lay fast asleep. The sound of the shower being turned off reached his ears, followed by the shuffling of who he assumed must be Remus pulling on his robes for the day. The door finally opened, and Remus came out, looking haggard, his tie crooked, and no robes to be found.

“Have you seen my robes James?”

“Hung up on your bedpost Moony.”

“Right, got it, thanks. I’m going to go grab a bite to eat and maybe some tea or something.”

“Remus, it’s going to be fine, alright?”

“What’s all the yelling about?” Sirius grumbled as Peter rolled over, still sound asleep and snoring a bit.

“Nothing,”

“Moony is just a little worried that his furry little problem is going to get in the way of us having a pleasant evening, but I will tell you right now Moony, that will never be the case.”  
Sirius snorted at that.

“Furry little problem? Prongs, you really are an idiot, you know?”

James chuckled at that. “Yeah, I know, now come on let’s get down to breakfast. Peter!”

James shouted at the boy who snorted and with a jolt released a quick chorus of: “I’m up, I’m up," before going back to snoring.  
“Pads?”

“Alright, alright, but this is the last time.”

Sirius approached Peter’s bed, holding out his wand, and saying quietly: “ _Aguamenti_ ” A jet of water shot out of his wand and all over Peter’s head, waking him for real this time.

“Oh, bloody hell Sirius, what was that for?”

“Hey, we’re all up it’s better for us to go down as a unit. Besides, don’t you want to see our work in action?” Sirius asked, chuckling as Peter wiped some of the water off his face.

“Yeah, whatever you didn’t have to splash me again,” but he gave Sirius a soft smile.

“What work?” Remus asked, concerned for his friends’ well-being.

“Oh, don’t worry Moony, you’ll appreciate it. I guarantee that,” Sirius said with a smirk pulling on a fresh dress shirt and tie, not bothering to shower before breakfast.

The boys made their way downstairs after Peter took a quick shower, with James spending that time working on his hair.

“Honestly Prongs, if you mess with it anymore, I’m going to send an owl to your dad telling him to send you some Sleakeazy.”

“Whatever Pads,” James took one last look at himself in the mirror before plastering on his signature smirk and heading out with the others.

The group made their way down to the great hall where they had to bite back their laughter taking their seats at the Gryffindor table. They kept glancing backwards, even Remus who was generally more of a stickler excited to watch the relatively harmless prank overtake the Slytherins. By around ten o’clock the great hall was packed with students from all four houses, which the group had been counting on. They snickered as slowly but surely the Slytherins’ robes transitioned from black, like everyone surrounding them, to a bright scarlet and gold. As the Gryffindors began to notice, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws noticed as well, and soon enough the entire hall was laughing at the Slytherin table. At the moment when most of the Slytherins began to realize the state of their beloved robes Severus Snape entered the great hall. The laughter went out of control after that, the whole hall staring at Severus Snape wearing a bright pink robe coated in a thick layer of glitter. The Marauders watched as Snape turned bright red running immediately out of the hall, while the Gryffindor table in particular roared with laughter. James twitched his neck, drawing the marauders behind him as he headed for the exit. Remus wore a frown on his face, but followed behind the group, while Peter and Sirius looked ecstatic.

“Oi, Snivellus, you are looking quite dashing in that shade, is that a violet perfume I detect? Or roses perhaps?” James asked, the smirk never leaving his face. Snape paused for a moment before whipping around.

“What’s your problem Potter?” He asked, still red in the face, and furious.

“No problem here, eh Padfoot?” James turned to Sirius, who stood right by his side, a smirk across his face as well.

“No, not a problem at all. I happen to agree with Prongsey over here. You’re making that color work Snivelly.” Sirius offered a fake innocent grin as Snape moved forward.

“Shut the hell up Black, you two are as good as dead. Levi-“

“Tarantallagra” Before he could finish his spell, James struck. Snape’s legs started moving uncontrollably before he could stop them. A group of students had now gathered around and were laughing as James kept the dance going.

“You didn’t tell me you were such an accomplished dancer Snivelly.” The group laughed loudly at that as James grinned back at them, soaking up their praise like a sponge.

“Oh, come on Snivelly, aren’t you going to fight back?”

“No but I will. _Expelliarmus_ ” James’ wand flew out of his hand, while Snape collapsed in a heap before him.

None other than Lily Evans held James’ wand in her own hand immediately leaning down to check on Snape who shrugged her off.

“Are you ok?” She said it quietly, but he just grunted in frustration, storming off in a huff probably to change out of his now stark pink robes.

“Too bad for him, he’s going to find all of his robes stuck that wonderful color.”

“Except for the one that I dyed a lovely pea soup green.” Sirius chuckled as Remus glanced guiltily at Lily, looking away from her piercing gaze in shame.

“What’s your problem Potter?”

Lily huffed taking off after Snape as he and Sirius roared with laughter at the rest of the Slytherins making their way out of the great hall in a huff, robes stuffed down their shirts or hidden under their arms in an effort to avoid attention.

“Mr. Potter.”

James froze at the sound of that voice, a voice that he knew all too well. Putting on his most charming smile he turned to meet the stern gaze of Professor McGonagall.  
“Hey there Minnie, let me explain. There was a problem in the laundry this morning you see and…”

“Enough. Potter, Black come with me.”

“Professor, you don’t have to…” Remus tried to speak for his friends.

“Save your breath Remus, I know perfectly well you were in the library late last night far past the time you could’ve been with these hoodlums.”

“But, professor.”

“Come on boys.”

Sirius and James walked into charms in the nick of time. Professor Flitwick was already lecturing the class about the importance of focusing for the OWL Exam coming up. Remus glanced at the two of them.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, detention tonight, nothing we can’t handle.” James whispered back, glancing back at Lily who furiously avoided his eyes. He bit his lip, and ruffled his hair at the back, trying to get it to a healthy amount of untidiness.

“Alright, good I was worried.” Remus whispered back.

“You’re always worried Moony, relax. It’s all settled. We’ll be out by 8, down to the shack by 9.” Sirius replied.

Remus shushed him, glancing around fearfully. Sirius smirked, sitting back in his chair, feet up, not paying attention to the lesson before him.

Sirius had stopped to use the bathroom after charms, so he found himself making the walk to the potions classroom on his own. As he made his way down towards the dungeons, he heard the sound of scuffling feet, and turned around, to see Snape back in robes of regular black approaching him.

“Pretty funny joke you pulled there Black.” Snape said, barely keeping his voice settled.

“Yeah, whatever Snivellus,” Sirius tried to shove past him, but Snape stood in his way.

“I bet it would make you laugh your ass off if I were to do the same to your robes right?” Snape asked, giving Sirius a dark look.

“You better watch your mouth,” Sirius replied, already pulling out his wand in defense.

“Did it make you feel good to watch your brother wearing your team colors for once, knowing that he was always going to come back to us?” Snape had gone too far this time.

Sirius rushed forward grabbing Snape by the front of his robes ready to punch his lights out.

“You better watch it if you want me to keep quiet,” Snape replied with a sly smirk.

“Quiet about what?” Sirius asked, now holding his wand tip at Snape’s throat.

“I think you know what. I’ve been watching you Black, you and the rest of your worthless horde. And I know exactly what you’ve been up to,” Snape smiled even wider at Sirius’ horrified expression.

“Up to something huh Snape? Says the guy running around wearing junior death eater robes.” Snape ignored the taunt, going back to jeering about this secret of the marauders.

“Come on Black, you really think I’m that stupid?” Snape asked.

“Well, since you asked…”

“…let’s just say there’s going to be a full moon tonight if you know what I mean,” Snape responded. Sirius looked at Snape stoically.

“Well, if you’re that desperate to prove you’re right, then why don’t you just go to the Whomping Willow yourself?”

Snape’s expression twisted into one of slight confusion, not sure how to respond to such an obvious taunt.

“You’ve watched us head that way I suppose? If you’re so clever, sneaking about watching us, waiting for the perfect opportunity to catch us doing something unforgiveable, if you know so well what’s going on, why have you never followed us? Guess you were too stupid to figure out just how we were getting past eh?”

Snape stayed silent at that.

“You really want to know? Because I honestly don’t think you’re stupid enough to do what I’m about to tell you.”

Snape glared at Sirius as he walked forward, close enough to nearly touch noses with the slightly shorter boy.

“Just press the knot at the center of the Willow, right below it is a tunnel. Through that tunnel you’ll find exactly what you’re looking for if you’re man enough to try that is.”

Snape looked at Sirius with a manic expression before heading off. Sirius smirked, making his way towards Slughorn’s potions class where he was not looking forward to a-second-long lecture about the importance of the OWLs.

James and Sirius were busy writing lines while whispering at one another, ignoring the stern looks from McGonagall and idle threats to move them to separate rooms, not that either boy cared given their full proof communication system were that to happen.

“It’s such a pain having to wait to go visit Moony. I hope he’s alright,” James whispered, while writing “I will never dye Slytherin robes pink again."

“He’ll be fine, not like he’s going to be alone out there,” Sirius said with a smirk.

“I suppose he does have Wormtail, but I don’t know if sending him out alone is the best idea…” Sirius snorted at that, going back to his lines.

“What’s got you all peppy?”

“Nothing much.”

“Hey, you’ve got your mischief face on, what did you do?” James asked, smirking a little at the prospect of a new prank opportunity.

“Let’s just say Snivellus won’t be bothering us for the next few weeks at least.”

James looked confused for a second, before his face contorted into an expression of horror.

“Sirius, you didn’t.”

“What, he asked how to find what he’s looking for, all I did was deliver.”

“Sirius, what did you do?”

“Prongs come on he’s not stupid enough to actually do it. Merlin knows we’re not that lucky. Prongs, where are you going?”

“Mr. Potter! Your detention is not finished, Mr. Potter!”

James rushed outside of the castle doors, sprinting across the lawn with what felt like a spear in is lungs. But he had no choice, Snape was in danger. Stupid Snivellus Snape with his greasy hair, and long nose. Snivelly with his yellow teeth and creepy demeanor. Severus, who would probably be a death eater one day, but also was a fifteen-year-old kid with a mother and a father. A fifteen-year-old kid who had no idea what he was getting into, facing a full-grown werewolf on his own with zero protection. Zero protection, that is, except for an equally idiotic teenager with just a hint more bravery in his recklessness which pushed him even harder to make it to the willow on time.

He made it on time to catch a glimpse of Snape making his way into the tunnel. He picked up speed, though he didn’t think it was possible. James finally made it to the Whomping Willow which had started to whomp once again. He grabbed a stick, pressing the knot above the secret tunnel with a crazed look of fear in his eyes. James ran forward, sliding into the tunnel and hunching over so that he could still manage a slight run through the tight corridor.

“Snape!” He called out, desperately trying to stop him.

“Snape, you don’t have to do this! Please, come back. You don’t know what you’re doing!”

No response, he moved faster. He arrived at the end of the tunnel after ten minutes of near sprinting and would have collapsed already were it not for the adrenaline pushing him forward. He saw the dark cloak and the greasy hair of the boy he had come to loathe and ran forward grabbing him by the collar right before a bloodthirsty werewolf chomped at the spot where that greasy boy’s neck had been a moment before.

“Get behind me, go get out of here!”

Snape’s eyes showed a mixture of shock and terror, and for the first time in his life he listened to what James said, sprinting and practically crawling back through the tunnel. James took a quick look behind him to make sure Snape was really gone before he began to turn. He felt his bones twist uncomfortably, his jaw lengthened as antlers protruded out of his head. Before long he felt the hooves replace his hands and feet, and was standing before Remus, a fully grown stag. He pushed Remus back into the Shrieking Shack as best he could, fighting his angered wolf form off until he managed to pin him down with his hooves. Remus roared in his face, but James looked him in the eyes willing Remus to come to the surface. The werewolf whimpered at the stern look in the stag’s eyes and backed up scratching and biting at itself as if in punishment. James backed off slowly making his way back into the tunnel not daring to transform back until he was nearly halfway to the end, almost a mile away from Remus’ werewolf form. He made it out of the end of the tunnel, human again, and saw Snape still sitting outside of it, just out of reach from the Whomping Willow. James pressed the knot before making his way over to Snape, giving him a look like a stern father to a son who has just misbehaved.

“What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been killed! This is a werewolf Severus, it’s not something to joke around about.”

“Tell that to your buddy. He’s the one who told me where to go.”

“That’s not the point Snivellus.”

“Mr. Potter.”

James turned around at that all-too-familiar voice, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. There would be no charming his way out of this one. He was right outside of the forbidden forest in front of a secret passageway out of the castle that Dumbledore certainly knew about far past dark. The old man had no twinkle in his eye for him this time, no subtle smirk to show a silent glint of approval for his actions despite the sternness he had to portray as headmaster. He was as full of rage as James had ever seen him, and yet eerily calm. James gulped as Dumbledore gestured the two of them forward and thought for a moment of just how angry his parents would get when he came home with a trunkful of dungbombs and a broken wand.

They made their way up to Dumbledore’s office solemnly, even Snape finding it impossible to find a way to talk himself out of this situation. He had done wrong as well, and he knew it. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, the two boys standing before him, awaiting judgement.

“Have a seat, boys.”

They sat in the two chairs before Dumbledore’s desk, an anxious air about the both of them, James doing what he always did when he had nothing substantial to fiddle with and biting his nails down to the beds.

“I hope the two of you can understand the severity of what has happened tonight. Severus,” Snape hardly looked up at Dumbledore’s clear address.

“You could have died tonight, or worse yet been cursed with the affliction that Remus has suffered from for the past twelve years of his life.”

Snape just nodded at that, still looking numb.

“Severus, I understand your need for answers. You are inquisitive and thoughtful. It is just these qualities which make you an exceptional student, and one of our top young Slytherins here at Hogwarts. However, looking for this kind of danger will only lead you to more trouble. That is why I need your word that you will not reveal any of what you saw tonight.”

“But Professor…”

“Your word Severus, or I will have no choice but to expel you.”

Snape nodded, looking more furious by the minute like he might boil over. His anger settled just a bit when Dumbledore turned to James, his expression instead fixing itself into a slight smirk.

“Mr. Potter, I have no idea what possessed you to go after Severus tonight, but you have certainly shown immense bravery in doing so. However, I have to know who provided him with the answers on how to find Remus in the first place.”

James glanced at Severus before biting his lip and hanging his head.

“It was me sir. I thought it would be funny, just a joke to throw him off for the Potions exam this afternoon. I didn’t think he’d actually do it.” Dumbledore listened patiently which James took as permission to continue.

“I am truly sorry sir. The minute I found out where he went, I went to stop him. That’s all I can really say.” Dumbledore nodded.

“A month’s detention Mr. Potter. It will be served every night throughout the rest of this school year. McGonagall will decide on the specific punishment. As for you Mr. Snape. I have nothing more. Go on, get back to your houses, now.”

James tried to keep the giddy smile from blowing up his face, nodding politely before strutting out of Dumbledore’s office. Snape looked like he was about to explode.

“Potter, I swear to God…”

“Ah ah, best not to start a fight right outside of the Headmaster’s office Snivelly old chum. Good evening. I’ll see you around.”

James made his way back to the Gryffindor common room where Sirius was waiting for him, hair ragged and eyes bloodshot.

“What happened, are you ok? I saw Dumbledore drag you two off and I…”

“Come on, you really think Dumbledore would do anything to me? I managed my way out of it like always, got detention with Minnie for the rest of the year though.”  
Sirius breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

“Oh, wonderful. I thought you were done for.”

James lets his smile take over his face, ignoring the reminder in his brain that he was thinking the exact same thing not one hour ago. Sirius smirked once again, looking at James.

“So, the look on Snivelly’s face, when you managed to save his life, how was it?”

James paused for a moment, before noticing the breathless worry still gracing Sirius’ normally easy-going features.  
“It was brilliant.”

Sirius smiled brightly at his best friend, trying to hide his shaking hands, and anxious expression, trying and failing to add on the easy-going smile that he practiced so well. Because James can never know how scared Sirius was. James could never know that if he was expelled because of Sirius, if Sirius lost his best friend at Hogwarts and had to stay at home for the next two years that he would fall apart for real. James didn’t need to know about the daily beatings or the weekly letters calling him a blood traitor. Because James was safe despite Sirius’ recklessness and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed!! Please leave a review, I really like receiving feedback so I can try and improve writing-wise.


	2. A Werewolf's Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days following what became known as “the incident” Remus would hardly look at James and Sirius for his anger. The whole school was abuzz gossiping about what might have caused such a rift.

In the days following what became known as “the incident” Remus would hardly look at James and Sirius for his anger. The whole school was abuzz gossiping about what might have caused such a rift. Those days were quite lonely for Remus, particularly because Lily wasn’t talking to him either, still peeved about the prank which he had no real involvement in. This is how he found himself stuck in the library for another long night of studying with Peter.

“Remus, what’s the Bezoar for again?”

Remus sighed, looking up from his advanced potions book at Peter once again, trying to keep his patience intact.

“I told you Peter; it can cure any poison. I really have to finish this essay alright?”

“Yeah, ok.” Peter went back to staring at his own essay, biting his lip nervously, clearly at a loss.

Remus sighed before turning to him, giving him advice again on exactly what structure Slughorn found most appealing. It was tough without James and Sirius amusing him, but Remus didn’t particularly care at the moment.

“Oh, close, but no cigar.”

James laughed as he held a first year Hufflepuff’s book hostage. The poor boy jumped to the top of his height but was unable to reach the book given James’ tall stature.

“Come on, you can get it, just a little higher. Oh, you were almost there with that one.”

Sirius laughed as the frustrated boy seemed to admit defeat, not jumping anymore. James was about to continue messing with the kid when he felt a hand grabbed the book from his own.

“Hey, what’s the big idea?”

James glanced behind him to see Remus moving past him without so much as a second glance and thrusting the book into the boy’s arms. He ran off before his book could be snatched from him again, and Remus followed him moving quickly away from James and Sirius.

“Moony hey! Where are you going?”

Remus ignored the two calling out his nickname, trying desperately to get him to glance their way.

“Damn it, he’s really pissed at us this time.”

Sirius said, his easy-going facade faltering just a bit. James glanced at him and tried to cheer him up with that classic confidence that never quite stretched all the way to his own brain.

“He’ll come around, it was an accident, and no one got hurt. It all worked out, like always. Just give him a few more days, right?”

Sirius nodded, but he didn’t look so sure.

Remus and Peter sat in the library for the third night that week, looking over their transfiguration notes. OWLs were nearly upon them, and Peter needed all the help he could get. He made a mental note to ask James about the exact wandwork for one of the trickier spells on the list. He was debating whether or not to ask them about the exact process for becoming an Animagus because, as was Peter’s way, he had managed to forget the second step despite having been through it just a few months prior. He glanced at Remus whose furrowed brow indicated that he was focusing intently, but this couldn’t wait. He bit his lip before turning his eyes from his book to his friend.

“Remus?” Remus didn’t even glance up, evidently not really paying attention.

“Yeah, Peter?” He said.  
“When are you coming back to stay in our dorm again?” Peter asked.

“Not tonight Peter.” Remus’ concentrated scowl had turned to one of anxiety and slight sadness at the thought of his friends staying in the room with the missing bed for a third night in a row.  
“Remus, look, I know Pads and Prongs made a mistake, but…” Peter was cut off.

“They’ve made mistakes before Peter. I can forgive mistakes, but this was a deliberate action. They put everything in jeopardy, my entire life. They know how people look at people like me in our world, and they did it anyway.” Remus whispered this last bit, glancing around fervently to make sure no one could overhear. 

“Remus,” Peter turned towards him, awkwardly placing a hand on his shoulder, “They’re your best friends. I don’t know what I’d do without all of you. This back and forth, it’s not good for us. We’re a team, the four of us yeah? And we need to be united, or else what good are we?”

Peter looked at Remus, a hopeful expression in his bright blue eyes.

James and Sirius were playing a half-hearted game of exploding snap when Remus walked in the room for the first time in three days.

“Remus?” James stood first, Sirius keeping his eyes downcast, not wanting to risk any unwanted contact.

“Moony, it’s Moony, Prongs.”

James smiled at him, moving forward to embrace him, but Remus put his hands out, stopping him.

“I need to speak to both of you. Sirius?”

Sirius looked up at him, immediately looking away, not daring to meet Remus’ eyes.

“This can’t happen again.”

James and Sirius both nodded fervently, taking in the sternness of their best friend’s gaze.

“I can’t do this again, it’s not worth the risk. You all mean the world to me, but this secret is too dangerous to be trifled with. I need your word that you will never put another person at such a risk to themselves when I’m transformed again.”

The two of them nodded once again, staying silent while Remus finished.

“Do I have your word?”

“Yes, of course, Remus we’re so…”

“No more apologies. Sirius?”  
“Yeah, sure, whatever. Good to have you back Moony.”

Sirius barged past Remus with hardly a second glance leaving for who knows where without even James’ invisibility cloak to cover him.

“Should I go after him?”

Remus looked to James who shook his head.

“He needs some time to cool off. He’s missed you these past few days, and after everything I think he just needs some time before he can forgive himself, even if you’ve forgiven us.”

Remus nodded, staring after the exit which Sirius just took.

Sirius knew that his family wouldn’t be thrilled with his being sorted anywhere else but

Slytherin. He also knew in his heart that he didn’t belong there. He was rough around the edges, impulsive and thoughtless, too concerned with others to really care about his own ambitions. He dreaded the thought that he might end up in Hufflepuff, he certainly didn’t have a Ravenclaw’s brains, but nothing could have prepared him for the house the hat called out that day.

“Gryffindor!”

The word didn’t register at first. Sirius jumped off his stool in shock as he heard the boos and hisses coming from so many people whom he recognized from family dinners, Christmases, even one cousin who he was sure had been at his house just a week before the start of term. But none of that mattered because he glanced over to the table that was cheering the loudest, adorned in scarlet and gold and he saw a boy with a shock of red hair beckoning him to join his new house. He made his way over on stiff legs, feeling the pull of this rambunctious group of teenagers pull him into a tight hug, embracing him as one of their own. He glanced over at the group of remaining nervous first years, eye catching the barely contained excitement of the boy he had met on the train, James.

He sat next to a boy who introduced himself as Fabian Prewett, a sixth year Gryffindor prefect, introducing him to his twin brother Gideon who seemed to have a permanent grin across his face. The girl from the train joined their table, adding her own scarlet red hair to the fiery red of the Prewett boys to their delight. She glanced sadly back at the boy from the train who had so mocked Sirius’ now beloved house and Sirius glanced at James rolling his eyes and making kissy faces and gestures towards the two of them. That illicited a roar of laughter from James followed by a cleared throat from McGonagall telling the boy to quiet down. Remus Lupin, a sickly looking boy with what looked like far more than eleven years under his belt was quickly sorted into Gryffindor to the cheers of Sirius’ new housemates. Marlene Mckinnon joined Lily Evans as the second girl Gryffindor in their year. A boy named Peter Pettigrew became the third boy Gryffindor in their year, a squirrely kid whose house took a whole five minutes to be announced. By now Sirius was starting to get hungry and blamed this stupid kid for likely narrowly escaping Hufflepuff given the look of him.

“James Potter,”

Finally, the moment had arrived. Sirius began to shake with anticipation, watching as the boy he hoped to make so many memories with strutted towards the hat confidently. That confidence could be misleading though. What if he’s just that smart and gets sorted into Ravenclaw? Or even worse into Slytherin? Sirius hardly has time to stew over these thoughts when the hat just barely skims James’ head shouting “Gryffindor” in nearly an instant.

Sirius cheered the loudest of anyone at the table clapping James on the back, and immediately picking up on their conversation from earlier.

“See, I told you I had a good feeling about you. Not a Slytherin bone in your body.”

“What can I say? The crowd’s boring, I’d rather be brawny anyway, more fun that way.”

James smiled at him, as the two of them dove into the feast.

Sirius scowled as he lay at the top of the astronomy tower, staring at the stars through the clear ceiling. To think that his own sorting had been four whole years ago, sometimes it felt like yesterday. He hadn’t even known Moony back then, identified him as some sickly kid keeping him from digging into the roast or whatever they were having that night. But now…he couldn’t imagine life without him. And because of Snivellus he had almost lost him for good. Snivellus, the stupid git, sticking his overly large nose into things he had no business poking around in. Sure, maybe Sirius shouldn’t have sent him after Remus, but it was his own damn fault and Remus should know that. Sirius left the astronomy tower in a huff, the distinct crashing sound of Peeves making his way towards him pushing him back towards Gryffindor tower in an effort to avoid detention.

Remus approached Lily after five days of stony silence. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table on the opposite side from the Marauders chatting with Marlene McKinnon when Remus approached her. She glanced at the tall, scarred boy making his way over to her side of the table and turned back to Marlene quickly coming up with an excuse.

“I have to get to class, have a question for Slughorn.” She said quickly.

Grabbing her bag, Lily hurried out of the great hall, but Remus followed her. Not wanting to cause a scene he pulled back a tapestry that hid a shortcut to the dungeons that he and James discovered in their second year, beating her there easily. She looked at him in shock, glancing around for a way out of the conversation, but Remus is nothing if not determined.

“Lily,” he said it plaintively, begging her to give him a chance.

“What do you want Remus?” Lily asked, trying to barge past him moving towards Slughorn’s classroom. He followed right behind her, keeping pace easily with his long legs.

“To talk to you,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She finally stopped in the middle of the hallway, still not glancing at him. “What about?” She asked. Remus raised an eyebrow at her but sighed as he dared to explain.

“Look, the thing with Snape, we didn’t mean anything by it…” He tried to begin but was cut off by Lily who finally turned to face him.

“…Which thing Remus? Getting him caught past curfew or humiliating him by dying his robes?”

“I didn’t know about either one until after they happened,” Remus tried to convince her, but Lily just turned around again, ready to make her way down the last stretch to the classroom.

“Whatever, you’re no different than Potter and Black, even Peter, a bunch of arrogant little boys masquerading as men, putting people down for their own amusement,” She began walking again as she said this.  
However, she had touched a nerve. Remus grabbed her by the arm, pulling her around to face him. She pulled her hand away but froze as he began to speak.

“Come on Lily, it’s not like Snape is exactly innocent in all this.”  
She bit her lip, not making eye contact with him. He took this as a sign that she at least somewhat agreed with him.

But still she said, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“He gives as good as he gets…” Remus began.

“In defense!” She protested.

“Not always. He just doesn’t make it a spectacle. But running around like a junior death eater with Avery and Mulciber. You want to talk about boys masquerading…”

“Why do you think he does that? He’s a Slytherin Remus, to avoid those others would be a death sentence. It’s not like he actually believes in it.” Lily looked down at this, as if she really wasn’t sure if she believed her words know. Remus took this as an opportunity to speak up.  
“Oh he doesn’t?”

“Why else would he be friends with me?” Lily asked.

“I can think of a few reasons.” Remus scoffed. Lily shoved his arm a little bit at that. He winced, her hand having touched the fresh scar on his arm from a night of scratching at himself as a werewolf, alone in the shrieking shack for the first full moon in quite a few months. Lily was distracted from their argument for a moment.

“What’s that?”

She pointed to the deep scratch just visible on Remus’ arm. He quickly pulled down his sleeve to hide it.

“Nothing. Hit a branch playing quidditch with James.”

“Remus,” she tried to push the subject further, but he spoke up again.

“Look, Lily, can we get back to the matter at hand? I’m not here to argue with you about Snape. Whatever he is as a person he doesn’t deserve to be humiliated so publicly and so frequently. I am sorry and I just don’t want to lose you as a friend. Think about forgiving me?” He asked it with that same pleading look in his eyes.

“I’ll think about it,” she replied.  
“That’s all I ask,” he said.

“Ok, but Remus,” she tried once again to broach the subject of the scratch, but Remus was too quick for her.

“I’ve got to go,” he said.

Remus hiked his bag up, rushing off down the hallway before Lily could ask him about the long scratch that most definitely didn’t come from a branch.

Remus didn’t turn up for potions class, much to James’ and Sirius’ surprise. It had been a few days since the full moon, and he had seemed to be in better shape. James made sure to take diligent notes on Slughorn’s instructions to show him afterwards. He and Sirius made their way back to the Gryffindor common room with Peter trailing behind.

“You know, we’ve really got to come up with a winning end of year prank idea.” Sirius said.

“I’ve got a few ideas.” James replied with a smirk. They made their way to the portrait of the fat lady.

“Shrivelfig” Sirius said, as the portrait swung open revealing the hole.

Remus had spent the afternoon soothing his many cuts and bites in the Prefect’s bathroom. As much as Madame Pomfrey tried to assist with her various potions and salves, he sometimes enjoyed the relaxation of soothing his injuries in a more traditional muggle way. It’s how his mother used to help him get through full moons, the hot water burning at first before seeping into his aching muscles and making him feel much better. After his bath he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room where he found his roommates whispering excitedly over a piece of parchment, never a good sign.

They heard him approach and James spoke up. “Moony, come here we want to show you something.”

“What is it?” He asked, concern lacing his tone.

“Listen to that tone. It’s as if he doesn’t trust us.” Sirius said with a grin.  
“Now Moony, given our recent moral lapse we have a plan to make it up to everyone.” James said.  
“What plan?” Remus asked.

“See for yourself.” James handed the parchment to Remus who looked it over skeptically.  
His eyebrows raised as he glanced down the paper and he shook his head with a light chuckle.

“Flooding the great hall?” He looked at Sirius questioningly

“I believe what you mean to say is giving the whole of Hogwarts a relaxing beach party to kick off the summer.” Sirius replied with a wide grin, shared equally by James.

Remus grinned at them both with a shake of his head.

“Alright, I’m in what do you need from me?”

They laughed clapping Remus on the back, Sirius letting out an “Attaboy Moony.”

The group began discussing their plans for this ultimate prank, while Remus looked around at them amazed at his luck in scoring such friends.

In their first year Remus had just been glad for the chance to attend Hogwarts at all. When he was young, around 6 or 7, he had convinced himself that some magical savior would swoop in and allow him access to Hogwarts despite his mother and father’s reservations. He knew about his condition, and understood what it meant, but he hadn’t quite grasped how dangerous he really was. Every full moon his mother would lock him alone in the cellar, he would transform painfully, bite and scratch at himself, and emerge from the basement covered in new scars. But no one would be hurt, not because of him, so he thought a similar arrangement would be possible at Hogwarts. By the time he was eight that fantasy had died away.

His father decided to sit him down and said: “I need to speak to you plainly Remus. You’re getting older, and I know how you’ve looked forward to going to Hogwarts year after year. But I’m afraid…with your condition. Your mother and I are going to have to teach you from home. Plenty of respectable wizards have received a home school education son, and I just…”

Remus had run away after that, ran off into the woods behind his home and cried for two hours straight. Great fat tears rolled down his face knowing that he would never be able to walk through those big castle doors his father had described so lovingly, never be sorted into one of the four houses, Ravenclaw he suspected greatly. He realized that his savior had not come after all, there was no such thing, or so he thought. That savior did eventually come, when at the age of ten, Albus Dumbledore became headmaster.

“Remus, there’s some mail for you.”

Remus pulled himself out of bed, despite still feeling very weak from the full moon the night before. However, at the prospect of mail just for him he was taken aback enough to push through the pain and see who could possibly have sent him something. Perhaps one of his grandparents? Although his birthday had long since passed. He walked forward and, to his great surprise, was handed a letter with the Hogwarts crest embossed in a wax seal. He slit it open quickly, ripping the envelope in his enthusiasm, and pulled the letter out with trembling hands.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Horace Slughorn_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Remus nearly sobbed. After all his doubts, he would be going to Hogwarts after all. He looked at his mother as if questioning the validity of the letter in his hands. His father was the one who confirmed it, stepping forward with a stern look on his face.

“Now Remus, you will have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore before the start of term. He will explain to you how they will be taking care of your condition. You are under no circumstances to tell anyone about it do you understand? Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to accept you we can’t risk anyone finding out. If anyone knew…”

“I understand, Dad. I won’t tell anyone.”

Remus was broken out of his reminiscing by James speaking up.

“Well, I’ve got to head out, detention with Minnie again you know?”

Remus glanced up.

“Yeah, alright, have a good time Prongs.”

“Will do,” Prongs winked, holding up his mirror with which Remus knew Sirius would be on the other side discussing their newest prank. He smiled, watching him head off while Sirius berated Peter for spilling water on the parchment they’d been writing on.

As he watched Sirius raise his wand to Peter who responded with a spell of his own, shouting:

“Expelliarmus!” He laughed as Peter immediately shrunk down to his rat form, holding the wand between his teeth while Sirius was forced to chase him around the room growling and trying to jump on him to reach Peter’s rat form. Remus could swear he could hear the rat giggling as he kept away, and he laughed out loud as well. Remus watched two of his best friends, who spent the better part of the last three years becoming Animagi just for him. He knew that despite his father’s initial nerves at least he had them to rely on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying the read. I have a lot planned for this one and am excited to see where it goes.


	3. Secrets and Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before their first OWL exam, charms, the Gryffindor common room was filled to bursting with anxiety-ridden fifth years, along with seventh years crowded together preparing for their own NEWTS. It didn’t help that the entire day had been a gloomy grey, casting a dark shadow over the group as the oncoming storm of exam week took hold in all of their hearts. 
> 
> The Marauders face the anxiety of upcoming exams while James handles a mission from McGonogall and Sirius and Remus deal with some Slytherin mayhem.

The night before their first OWL exam, charms, the Gryffindor common room was filled to bursting with anxiety-ridden fifth years, along with seventh years crowded together preparing for their own NEWTS. It didn’t help that the entire day had been a gloomy grey, casting a dark shadow over the group as the oncoming storm of exam week took hold in all of their hearts. James and Sirius were all confidence while Peter and Remus were quite uncertain. Despite Remus’ lack of confidence, the other three knew he would manage better than any of them, although Peter couldn’t quite say the same. The boys were sitting around the fire together when James looked up at Lily who was staring furtively at her notes.

“Oi! Evans!”

“What Potter?”

“Snog me for the test answers?”

She huffed and left the common room. James proceeded to mess up his hair, raising an eyebrow at Mary Macdonald who’d been glancing his way. She giggled before turning back to her studying. Sirius flopped down next to James, who turned back absentmindedly reviewing some notes, not paying much attention.

“That’s a lost cause Prongs.”

“She’ll come around.” James smirked, throwing his papers down.

“It’s no use studying. I know it all. Come on Padfoot, let’s go work on Operation Atlantis, shall we?” Sirius stood up eagerly, not even bothering to grab his books.

“You had me at ‘no use studying’. Coming Moony? Wormtail?”

“I’m going to stay down her for a bit longer.” Remus said, pouring over his extensive notes.

“I’ll come.” Peter said, but rather than looking confident, he looked resigned.

They walked past Mary and Marlene, James and Sirius winking at each girl in turn prompting some more giggles. Peter sent them a nervous smile and blushed when they took no notice of him.

“How do you guys do it?”

“It’s all in the walk Wormy.”

“That and the hair,” James smirked, ruffling it once more.

Peter looked at them in awe, messing up his own hair in the back, only serving to give himself a nasty case of what looked like bedhead. He trailed behind them to the dorm, also practicing his swagger, managing to look like he was trying to walk with a nasty wedgie.

“Now, the spell is easy enough. Clean up on the other hand…” James said.

“Cleanup? Who cares about that?”

“I really don’t fancy Filch assigning us dual detentions until 7th year Pads, and if he doesn’t have to mop up 1000 Liters of water, I think he’ll be a little more lenient.”

“Whatever ya chicken.”

James rolled his eyes, glancing at Lily’s name on the Map, now back in the Gryffindor common room.

The next day the fifth years had their first OWL exam, Charms. This was followed that week by Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures. The exams passed without much incident, Sirius and James making their way through their exams with practiced confidence, Remus finding himself feeling rather confident towards the end of the week, while Peter found himself rechecking all of his answers with the other three.

The four boys were walking up the lawn from their Care of Magical Creatures exam on the edge of the enchanted forest. Hagrid had sent them a big thumbs up when they passed his hut which had raised Remus’ spirits significantly given his rather close relationship with the half-giant. Being related to a dark creature made Remus feel as though he could talk to him a lot more than any of the other professors about his condition. The sky was gloomy as it had been all week, suggesting a storm was on its way. Ignoring the misty greyness around them, Peter was far more focused on the greyness within his own head following exams.

“What do you think, did I handle that Bowtruckle right?” He asked his friends.

“Relax Wormy, it’s not exactly rocket science, I mean if you can’t handle a Bowtruckle…” Sirius began starting in on him.

“…Care of Magical Creatures is your best subject besides Herbology Peter.” Remus interrupted saving him from Sirius’ teasing.

“Yeah, Wormtail you’re fine with all that hands on practical stuff.” James replied.

“Yeah, it’s the actual spellwork that your bollocks at.” Sirius spoke up earning a smack to the back of the head from Remus.

“Don’t listen to Padfoot Peter, you’re going to be fine. Now, if we can only make it through next week, maybe we’ll all survive the summer, right?”

Sirius’ eyes turned dark as the sky above them. “Yeah, right.”

James and Remus glanced at him, while Peter found himself poring once again over his notes for the exams the next week. They then glanced at each other in a silent conversation.

Sirius didn’t talk all through dinner, choosing instead to pick at his potatoes and barely touch his roast. Even Peter seemed to notice when he left the Great Hall in a huff, making his way back to the Gryffindor dormitory alone. Remus glanced at James who sighed making his way to Mconogall’s office for his 15th consecutive detention. She had gone easy on him for OWLs week, telling him to just spend the time studying quietly in her classroom. He wondered what she would have in store for him tonight. He knocked on the door and she looked up sternly.

“Mr. Potter, come in.”

“Alright Professor?”

“Fine, thank you.”

He sat down, pulling out some notes on Goblin rebellions when McGonogall cleared her throat.

“I figured I would just be studying again tonight?”

“Well, you figured wrong. I have a task for you tonight Potter.”

James nodded. “Alright, name it.”

“Before I do, I need your word that you will not reveal what you are about to do to anyone, not even your friends. I know you care for them, but this is a matter of life and death for them too, do you understand me?”

James nodded, suddenly a lot more serious than his demeanor normally allowed.

“I need you to go to Hogsmeade. There’s a package there that I need to deliver to Professor Dumbledore.” James looked at Professor McGonogall with a confused gaze.

“I mean, I’ll do it Professor, but why can’t you?”

“I understand you have an invisibility cloak Potter.” James nodded again.

“I also know that you boys know how to get out of the castle undetected. I need you to get this for me without being seen. I can’t be seen in Hogsmeade tonight, and neither can you.”

“Yeah, of course Professor.”

“Very good, I’ll expect you back here by 9 PM. That should give you plenty of time. No later than that Potter, understood?”

“Yeah, I understand Professor.”

“Good, you’ll meet a man in a black traveling cloak just outside of the fourth house down from Honeydukes. You got that?”

“Got it.”

“Good, good luck Potter.”

James made his way up to the dorm to grab his cloak, deciding against taking the map as he wouldn’t need it in Hogsmeade. The dorm was empty for now, and James wondered where his mates had gotten to. He shrugged pulling on the invisibility cloak and making his way to the one-eyed witch statue which held the secret passage right into Honeydukes.

“ _Dissendium_ ” James said, the hump opening for him.

Remus made his way back to the dormitory after spending another late night studying in the library. Peter had left just before him talking about nicking some snacks from the kitchens before curfew as James had the cloak at the moment. Remus climbed the winding staircase and stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
“Shrivelfig,”

He said, rubbing his tired eyes. He made his way up the stairs to the boys’ dormitory, and noticed Sirius sitting up in bed looking at something on the Map.

He looked up when he heard footsteps, and said: “Oh, hey Moony.”

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing,” But Remus saw right through his easy-going smile, as all three Marauders did with Sirius.

“What’s he doing tonight?”

“Same as always, in the dungeons.”

“Well, then he’s not getting himself into any trouble, right? Just hanging out in the dormitory?”

Sirius shrugged, glancing around the map, before his eyes settled darkly on three names. The first two were Mulciber and Avery standing together around a third figure…Mary Macdonald.  
“Moony,”

“Yeah, what is it Pads?”

“Look at this.”

“That doesn’t bode well.”

“Come on, let’s go.”

James made his way through the one-eyed witch passageway until he finally arrived at the end pulling himself into the cellar of Honeydukes. He made his way up the stairs, cloak still pulled tightly around his form, moving with ease through the mostly empty store, given the late hour. He exited, debating on taking a handful of sweets before deciding his mission had to come before mischief in this case. He moved out into the street where he felt the sky beginning to open up, drips of water sprinkling down on his cloak. He took a right out of the building, walking through the village until he arrived at the first set of houses, grateful for the newfound spring protecting his footsteps on the wet pavement as the snow would not have been so kind. He counted in a whisper as he made his way down the road “1, 2, 3, 4…” He stopped counting as he was roughly grabbed by the arm and dragged into an alleyway.

“Ouch, what’s the big idea?”

“Are you mad? Speaking out loud, what do you think the cloak is for? Decoration?” A gruff voice spoke to James. He looked over to see that the voice was attached to an anxious man with a long, greying beard, hidden under a black cloak.

“Sorry, I wanted to make sure I found you.” James said, rubbing his sore arm.

“So, you’re the Potter boy, are you?” The man asked with the same rough tone.

“Yeah, that’s me. Seen me play, have you?” James glanced at him with a cocky grin.

“No, you nitwit. Albus told me you’d be coming.”

James was confused for a moment before realizing that he must be talking about Dumbledore, the headmaster. Strange that he would be involved in this thing with McGonogall, but then again Dumbledore does seem to always know a lot more than he lets on.

“So…I’m here.” James reached out his hands, expectantly.

The man reached into his cloak and pulled out a grubby brown package about the size of a small book.

“Here’s the package, don’t let anyone catch sight of you.” He said.

“There’s only a few people around.” James replied glancing around the abandoned alleyway.

“All the same, use extreme caution understand?” The man held James’ arm again, staring rather uncomfortably into his eyes.

James pulled his hand away, raising his hands in surrender, saying: “Alright, I’ll be careful.”

After that the man gave him a gruff nod and took off into the night. James threw his cloak over himself, making his way back the way he’d come. He entered Honeydukes just in the nick of time as the rain had really started to come down outside, leaving James already nearly soaked to his skin even under the cloak. The storekeepers were getting ready to lock up for the night, and it would be quite annoying to have to make his way all the way back through the rain across the village for the cave entrance that led to the passageway behind the mirror.

James thought back to the last time he and his friends had been caught out of bounds late at night with a smirk. They had been coming back through one of the passages they had found in second year, behind a portrait of Ragnuk the 1st, and Filch had managed to find them sneaking through. If only Peter had been just a bit faster, they’d been unable to fit all of them under the cloak for some time now, and Peter didn’t have the forethought to turn into a rat when he heard Filch making his way down the corridor. Although maybe that was for the best given Filch’s cat’s tendency for devouring the mice and rats that wander the castle. They’d earned a week’s detention for that one, even Remus who was normally pretty good at keeping his name out of the pranks they pulled. James and Sirius had made Filch pay though, charming his beans into beetles at lunch the next day.

James smirked at the memory as he made his way back through the passageway to Hogwarts, thinking worriedly of his best friend particularly after the discussion of summer holidays coming up. James knew how hard things were for Sirius at home these days, and he hoped that Sirius would be able to fight through his home troubles before he managed his typical escape to James’ place within the first couple of weeks. Then he wouldn’t have to endure his mother’s rants about how worthless a blood traitor he was for too long.

As James made his way back through the secret passageway Sirius and Remus were making their way quietly through the halls of Hogwarts. It wasn’t quite curfew so the cloak was unnecessary, but it would have been nice to have for sneaking up on the three dots whom they were tracking. They heard laughter as they approached, and when they peeked around the corner, they saw Mulciber and Avery standing over a paralyzed Mary Macdonald, stuck in a full body-bind curse.

“I’ll do it,” chuckled Mulciber as Mary looked up at them in horror.

“ _Somnum Ambulate_ ,” He spoke the incantation with confidence, but nothing happened. Avery hit him on the head.

“Great going”

“Well how else are we gonna get her to show her knickers to the whole school if she’s not sleepwalking?”

“I know a curse we could use.” Avery spoke up this time, snickering.  
Mulciber laughed loudly at that.

“Yeah, whatever Avery, I don’t fancy the both of us landing in a double cell in Azkaban.”

“Whatever, let me try it. I might actually be able to get it.” He raised his wand, but before he could cast the incantation Sirius spoke up from behind them.

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh wow, the Black family’s grand hero come to save the poor wittle Mudblood right?”  
Mulciber spoke up.

Avery looked nervous, but Mulciber just held a look of contempt.

“Not just him,” Remus spoke up as well, a barely contained rage evident in his normally quiet eyes.

“Oh boy, Remus Lupin, I’m so scared.” Mulciber said, looking Remus’ thin, scarred body up and down without fear.

“Yeah, why don’t you run back to your Mommy there Remus? From what I hear she’s not long for this world, and by the looks of you you’re bound to follow her soon enough.”

Remus and Sirius drew their wands quickly at that, a white-hot rage alighting in Sirius’ eyes. Remus’ mother wasn’t as sickly as he had led most of the school to believe, but her condition was far from healthy particularly with all the stress she was under between her werewolf son and the brewing of a war particularly targeted against her own bloodline.

“You’re going to let her go.” Remus spoke softly, his rage a lot quieter than Sirius’ although just as evident.

“Or what Lupin?” Mulciber asked.

“Or you’re going to find out what an unforgivable curse looks like.” Sirius spoke dangerously, fury evident in his voice.

The boys chuckled again, but nervously this time.

“Go ahead Black, you don’t got the balls.” Avery spoke up.

“You really want to take that chance?”

Mulciber rolled his shoulders looking at the venomous look in both Sirius and Remus’ eyes and shrugged glancing back at Avery.

“Was just a laugh. Come on boys, it’s nearly curfew.”

Mulciber shoved Sirius as he passed, and Remus grabbed his arm to keep him from retaliating.

“It’s not worth it Pads, let’s help Mary yeah?”

Sirius glared after the Slytherins who had just turned the corner but nodded, allowing Remus to move him towards Mary. He muttered the countercurse, and she took a deep breath before releasing a sob that seemed to have been held in since she was petrified.

“It’s alright Mary, you’re ok.”

Mary grabbed Remus around the shoulders holding him tightly.

“They were going to put me in sleep. That spell’s irreversible they say, done right. They were going to put me to sleep.”

“But they didn’t. You’re right here, and you’re ok. That’s some highly advanced magic Mary, way beyond Mulciber’s pathetic abilities.”  
She offered a small smile, but needed help sitting up. Sirius grabbed her hand.

“They’ll pay Mary, we’ll see to that.”

“Don’t bother. I just want to forget the whole thing happened. Please Sirius, your word, don’t tell anyone not James even, I don’t want this spreading.”  
Sirius nodded his assent, albeit reluctantly. He and Remus helped her make their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

James made his way towards McGonogall’s office, cloak finally removed, and knocked carefully on the door.

“Come in.” McGonogall spoke up.

James opened the door, where McGonogall was sitting behind her desk, looking cross and worried.

“Ah Potter, did you get the letter?”

“Yeah, the bloke who handed it off to me was real secretive about it though. What exactly is this for Professor?”

“Never mind that. I suspect you’ll know soon enough, now off to bed with you. That will be all, and you need not worry about coming to the rest of your detentions next week. I suspect OWLs will be keeping you busy enough to stay out of mischief correct?”

James nodded, a glint in his eye suggesting otherwise. McGonogall chose to ignore it, nodding.

“Good, now go on.”

James turned around before turning back one last time.

“Yes, Potter?”

“Are you in danger Professor?” She looked taken aback at the question as if it was the last thing she expected to come out of James’ mouth.

“I appreciate the concern Potter, but I can assure you that I am in no more danger than anyone else in this school, which is to say not much. Go off to bed now.”

James nodded, finally turning around and making his way back to Gryffindor tower. When he arrived, he found Sirius and Remus sitting together on Remus’ bed talking in hushed tones to Peter who was shoveling cakes into his mouth as they spoke, nervous eater as he was.

“What’s going on?”

James spoke up, and the group pulled apart quickly.

“Nothing, just discussing Operation Atlantis is all.” Sirius said it with a smile on his face, but that smile didn’t meet his eyes. James grew immediately suspicious.

“Oh really, what about it?”

“About…well…” Peter tried to come up with a worthy explanation but was cut off by Remus.

“…about how we’ve finally found a charm powerful enough to mop up all that pesky water.” 

James looked between his three friends, Sirius’ face darker, than usual though that could have to do with the impending holidays, while Peter looked very nervous.  
But James had had a long evening himself, and his own secret to hold tight to his chest so he just smiled and said: “Brilliant. Thanks a lot, Moony, I’m going to head to bed, but we’ll talk more in the morning yeah?”

He didn’t notice the sighs of relief that came from his friends as they separated, heading to their own separate beds themselves.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor girls fifth year dormitory Mary Macdonald was sobbing on her own bed with the support of her four best friends, Susan Zeller, Alice Fortescue, Marlene McKinnon, and…Lily Evans.

“It’s going to be ok Mary; believe me this won’t last forever.” Lily pulled her into a tight embrace. Mary returned it, wiping the tears from her eyes, before she nodded against Lily’s shoulder.

“I wish I could believe you Lils.” She said, her voice choked.

Lily could only hold her close because she, more than anyone, knew that she didn’t believe her words either. She thought of Severus, and wondered if he had been there tonight, but didn’t dare ask for fear of upsetting Mary more. She had managed to name Mulciber in the attack, and a brief description of what he’d tried to do before she fell apart, but nothing else. Lily  
just wished that she could do something to fix how broken their world had become, to finally put it right again so that her children and their children after would never have to be afraid to walk around the castle at night because of the arbitrary condition that her parents happened to be muggles. After Mary had finally cried herself out Lily lay awake thinking of the Prewett twins, the Weasleys whom their older sister had married into, Frank Longbottom, and heck even Potter, and wondering why so many other purebloods couldn’t act like they did, full of compassion and pride in any wizard that graced their door. She lay awake half the night thinking about it, particularly her best friend, a boy who himself was a halfblood and yet still looked upon people like her like they were scum. She chased that thought away quickly, arguing with herself once again that he was simply protecting himself. She rolled over, listening to the rumble of thunder outside her window, and couldn’t help but wonder at the foreboding sound of its almighty roar. She soon managed to fall into a fitful sleep that left her feeling more exhausted than ever come morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you have any thoughts and thanks for reading!


	4. The Order of the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders finally set off their end of year prank, Remus and Lily have an important talk, and Dumbledore and McGonogall discuss the organization that will go on to change the wizarding world forever.

The second week of exams began with Divination for James and Sirius (it was easy enough and they liked having the time to chat through class), while Peter took Muggle Studies a class he actually managed to excel at. Those exams were followed by History of Magic, and then Arithmancy for Remus while the other boys had a day off. The second to last exam was Defense Against the Dark Arts. They all did wonderfully of course, even Peter managed to squeeze through that exam with an Acceptable score.

It was right after this exam that the boys were feeling quite cocky after their superior performances. It was a beautiful day and even more beautiful girls were standing around laughing right across the sloping lawn. It was for these and a few other less savory reasons that Sirius gladly took James’ suggestion to bully Snape. After what Snape did to Remus, after almost ruining their friendship, the prat deserved all that he got. Sirius laughed heartily as James hoisted Snape into the air, not noticing Remus’ sullen frown at their antics. Remus glanced at Lily after Snape called her that horrible name, and he was ashamed to say that when her emerald eyes met his brown ones he looked away.

At long last after hours spent studying and working the dreaded OWL Exams were finally over. The fifth years gathered together on the lawn in the bright sun laughing and smiling, discussing the upcoming summer holidays and all that was in store. The Marauders sat in the center of the festivities as usual, James keeping a nervous looking second year Hufflepuff in the air above the Black Lake to cheers and laughter of his fellow students.

“Alright Charlie, I’m going to let you down now.”

“Ok.”

James dropped the boy with vigor, a loud splash sounding as he fell through the surface of the lake. They watched for a moment as the surface rippled, Charlie resurfacing spitting and spluttering to even louder cheers as he swam towards the bank.

“Great going Charlie! And here’s the galleon I promised you.”

Charlie grinned nervously up at James, taking the galleon with pride, his robes and hair soaking wet. He ran off towards his friends who laughed and grinned at him, applauding his bravery in facing the famous James Potter.

“Alright who’s next?” James shouted, a number of equally nervous looking first and second years raising their hands.

Remus, however, was not standing with his fellow mischief makers. He was waiting in the castle, right in front of the Great Hall, for one Lily Evans to make her way down from the dorm where she had been holed up the past few days. At long last he saw her walking with her head down, hiding her red eyes behind a curtain of hair, and quickly cornered her although she tried fervently to get away.

“Lily, can I talk to you?” Remus asked, forcing her to turn around and face him.

“What is it Remus?” She asked, tiredly.

“Look, I’m sorry about the other day. I know I should’ve…”

She cut him off. “…It’s nothing. Let’s just move on.”

“Lily, you don’t understand.” He tried to speak again, but once again she cut him off.

“What is there to understand? You were right. Snape’s a git and never cared about me, let’s move on.” Lily tried to walk away again, but Remus grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

“Lily, that’s not why I’m here.” He said.

“What are you her for then?” Lily asked quietly, not wanting to trust the boy in front of her.

“To apologize, I should have stopped them. I know, but I just couldn’t.” Remus said it quickly at first, before slowly tapering off in shame.

“Why not?” Lily asked him, her words barely more than a whisper.

“Lily, if I lose them…I.” He couldn’t finish that sentence, so Lily spoke up: “How would you lose them Remus?”

“If I tell them off too much, I’m already such a burden as is…” He cut himself off this time.

“You’re not a burden, Remus, how can you say that?” Lily asked, reaching for him to try to provide comfort. He shied away.

“You don’t know me that well.” He said, choking up.

“Remus.” She looked at him, as if wondering if she should ask her next question.

“Remus, the others they call you Moony is that right?" He avoided her eyes.

“Why Remus?”

“I don’t know just a nickname I guess.” Remus shrugged, still not meeting her eyes.

“Remus, you can tell me.” Lily said.

“No. I can’t.” He said it rather loudly and Lily winced.

“You’ll never look at me the same. You won’t…” He quieted down, not sure what to say.

“Remus, you’re my friend. Nothing’s going to change that.” Lily said. It was the first time she’d said that out loud since their initial fight.  
He didn’t answer.

“Are you sick Remus?” She asked him tentatively.

“Not sick, not in the traditional sense.” He said, still avoiding the question.

“But in another sense?” She asked.

At this question Remus nodded and collapsed into Lily’s arms. She held him as he blinked the tears away, trying to get a grip on himself. She finally broke the silence.

“I know it’s not the same, but I do know how it feels to be hated for something you can’t control.” She said, willing herself not to choke up.

“Lily, I didn’t think…” Remus pulled away, immediately considering her burdens above his own.

“Hey, I just said it’s not the same.” Lily said, scoldingly.

“Remus, you’re never going to lose me ok? You mean a great deal to me.” She said.

“Yeah, so do you.” Remus said.

“And I will say Potter’s a lot of things but his loyalty is unparalleled. He could almost be a Slytherin with the lengths he’d go to protect his friends.” Lily said with a smirk.

“Don’t tell him that, you might end his ceaseless admiration for you.” Remus said with a laugh.

“You mean he might stop asking me out every 5 minutes? Tempting.” Lily looked as if she was considering it, causing Remus to chuckle again.

“Don’t be afraid to follow your moral compass Remus, you’re a good man and a good friend. They’d be fools to let you get away.” She said to him.  
Remus nodded.

“I’ll see you at the feast.”

Remus nodded. Lily left, with one last smile back at him. He watched her leave, feeling as if a weight was lifted off his chest.

That evening the students of Hogwarts were all aglow, the Gryffindors in particular rowdier than usual basking in the glory of the House Cup for the third year in a row. Ever since James had joined the Quidditch team as chaser in his third year, Gryffindor had been nearly unstoppable despite the loads of points the Marauders still managed to lose for their house through their mischief. The great hall was decorated in the splendid colors of scarlet and gold and the group was laughing and making loud raucous conversation as they ate. As the last specks of pudding disappeared from the tables Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet, preparing to give his closing speech.

“Another year gone. We have had plenty of fun, and hopefully have learned much. I would just like to thank…”

His words tapered off when he noticed the great floods of water which had begun to fill the great hall. Seeming to come from within the floor it was quickly covered in a solid 2 inches of water, growing ever higher all the time. The tables and stools began to rise with it, floating upon the water as people both laughed and shouted in alarm. The professors could only stare in shock at the oncoming flood as the Marauders grinned at their handiwork laughing as the water grew ever deeper and a shark fin became quite visible circling the Slytherin table. The screams coming from that side were largely forgotten as Sirius jumped atop the Gryffindor table shouting at the top of his voice:

“Beach party!”

It was like a dam had burst as students from all of the houses began cheering, stripping off their robes, and in the boys’ case dress shirts. Sirius tied his tie around his head, ripping off his pants to reveal swim trunks underneath. James laughed, removing his own dress shirt and tie to reveal a rather chiseled figure from the many days spent in quidditch training. They both reveled in the very obvious giggles of girls glancing their way, and James would swear until his dying day that he saw Lily Evans hide a blush.

Futile cries of “Alright, everyone please calm down. Be civil.” From McGonogall were fully ignored, as Professor Flitwick made a rather lackluster effort to remove the water from sight. The vast majority of the professors at the table were looking highly amused, Hagrid chuckling at the sight of the students who had spent the better part of three weeks breaking down having an absolute blast together. He couldn’t help but feel proud of the boys who he knew were behind it all, noting the mischievous grins that even Remus was proving unable to hide. Dumbledore himself moved towards the bottom of the head table, removing his shoes and actually dipping his toes in the water to McGonogall’s great surprise and bafflement.

James and Sirius were the first ones to dive in, the apprehension of their fellow students quickly overruled by a desire to at least try and show off as impressively as Sirius who had landed an exceptional swan dive. Peter quickly removed his own shirt revealing quite a chubby figure beneath to the snickers of the Slytherins who were still standing on their table to avoid the shark. James noticed, sending a spell subtly their way causing a fully grown shark to jump up snapping at the boys who had insulted Peter. They yiped and then scowled in his direction. But he hardly took any notice of them, shouting to Peter:

“Go on Wormtail! Jump in.”

Peter nodded, moving to the edge of the table cautiously. He dipped a toe in the water and yelped in shock as Sirius emerged from below grabbing his foot and pulling the rest of him down. James laughed loudly at this with even Remus letting out a light chuckle at Sirius’ antics as Peter rose up sputtering but laughing too.

“Come on Remus, the water’s fine!” A Ravenclaw boy shouted from the opposite side of the pool. James and Sirius exchanged nervous looks at that, but Remus was prepared for this, having mastered making excuses to keep himself fully clothed, and thus his scars covered.

“Forgot my trunks McLaggen, and besides you’ve got bigger worries.”

“What?” McLaggen turned around a second too late as Peeves the Poltergeist, always one to encourage chaos, dropped a balloon full of leftover gravy on top of his head.

“Ugh, nasty.”

James and Sirius cracked up at this as Peeves gave them a cheeky salute, moving towards a group of first years to try and “suggest” that they join their fellow students in the pool. McLaggen dipped his head underneath the water clearly trying to scrub the gravy out of his hair, emerging from the pool with only a few spots remaining.

The Marauders, meanwhile, were basking in their success. Remus had taken Dumbledore’s lead, removing his socks and shoes and rolling up his pants in order to let his legs dangle in the water. James, Sirius and a number of other boys in their year were engaged in a game of keepaway with Peter’s watch. (“My grandfather gave that to me! It’s not funny guys!”). The candles floating above created a glittering beauty on the water like sunlight, and when contrasted with the beauty of the clear night sky the impression of a night swim under candlelight was complete, a quite romantic setting in any other situation. Boys and girls alike swam across the pool of water towards the exit through which Filch burst, evidently having finally caught wind of what was going on.

“Headmaster, the entrance hall, it’s a disaster. And look at this mess. I’ll be mopping this up for days, weeks!”

“Months even!” Shouted Sirius as James snickered in response.

Many of the students, even those Slytherins still trapped on their table along with some groups who didn’t feel like swimming, looked over their shoulders to see what exactly had happened to the entrance hall. Their fellow students exclaimed in amazement before divulging into fits of laughter, noting the suits of armor decorated with leis and coconut bras as well as a beach composed of bright white sand. It was very impressive. Even Lily Evans, who had reluctantly joined Remus at the edge of the Gryffindor table, was looking upon this newfound section in awe.

“I believe we did say it was a beach party. Go on!”

With a wave of his wand Sirius seemed to construct a wooden pathway, much like a dock, out of thin air. In reality, the Marauders had spent weeks constructing this dock beforehand so that only a simple transportation spell was required to put it in its place. The dock led to the house tables as well as the staff table, over the top of the watery section of the great hall. The water miraculously managed to stay in the hall despite the doors being wide open as if held in place by an invisible barrier. Filch stared on in shock as a number of the now soaking wet students, along with those who had chosen to stay in their seats made their way towards this new wonder of the Marauders.

The beachy area was the perfect temperature, and how they’d manage to replicate the feeling of the hot sun on their backs the other students never knew. However, it was quite a beautiful sight, lying on this homemade beach at 9 PM, feeling like the day had just begun. The event lasted quite a while, with even the professors enjoying quite a few games of beach volleyball before McGonogall finally approached Remus with a stern look across her otherwise slightly amused expression.

“I trust you made sure that there was a way to reverse all of this?”

Remus shrugged. “Not me.”

He gestured towards James who was currently carrying Sirius around on piggyback as Peter ran after them still reaching desperately for his watch which Sirius now held nearly six more feet above his already short stature.

“Potter?”

“He figured Filch would be pretty angry if we left him to clean all this up.”

“I figure the same. This is quite an impressive bit of magic. You know, you boys could really do a lot of good in this world if you stopped looking for so much trouble.”

Remus shrugged, glancing again at his friends with an amused expression, along with the other students having a blast on the beach. Among these students was Lily Evans who just a few hours ago had been absolutely miserable and with this simple act was finally able to enjoy some time with her fellow Gryffindor girls before she left them for another summer.

“I’d say this was a pretty good thing, wouldn’t you Professor?”

Professor McGonogall offered him a sly smile turning on her heel and leaving Remus to do what he did best, and watch the other children play. He had always enjoyed watching people. He didn’t get to do it very often, as his home was in the middle of nowhere and his parents didn’t enjoy taking him places for fear of his condition. However, on the rare occasion that he was brought along on a trip to Diagon Alley he would sit at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor while his mother and father shopped and just watch. You can learn a great deal about people by just watching. Their expressions while talking, the way they carry themselves, their body language, it all plays into it. Tonight, Remus was keeping an eye in particular on the Slytherins who were mostly either back in their common room or sulking in the corner watching the madness unfold. As was Remus’ way he noticed one student acting differently from the rest. This particular student watched his classmates with a glint of amusement in his eye, suppressing laughter, but allowing himself a small smile as he watched his big brother finally lose hold of the watch as Peter tackled James from behind, knocking them both to the ground. They got up laughing just like usual and Regulus Black couldn’t help but let out a tiny chuckle, trying to cover his joy, but failing, as he didn’t have a set of long unruly locks to cover his face. His hair was cropped short to his ears, and he wore green and silver just like the rest of his family. But it didn’t change the fact that watching his big brother covered in sand getting dog piled by a number of other boys was highly amusing. Before Regulus left the entrance hall he put on a haughty look, which Remus noticed didn’t quite meet his eyes. He then turned around with a dramatic flourish reminiscent of his brother, evidently heading towards the dungeons and his dormitory.

“Come on Remus!” Remus heard James shout to him as Sirius tried and failed to remove himself from his position stuck underneath several Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws, and one lone Hufflepuff.

“Alright, alright!” Remus stumbled across the shifting sand, jumping on the very top of the pile, leading to a loud grunt from Sirius.

“Moony, you traitor.”

Remus laughed, as Sirius spoke up again: “The light is fading! I can’t take much more.”

“Alright boys, enough horseplay. Potter, Black, let’s send all this away shall we? It’s getting late.”

McGonogall’s chipped demeanor was enough to cause most of the remaining students to finally brush the sand off their knees and head towards the stairwell and so their dormitories, clapping the four marauders on the back, James and Sirius getting the vast majority of the praise as usual.

“I really don’t know why you want this sent away Minnie. Picture this, a beach at breakfast, lunch and dinner, pumpkin juice by the bay.”

Sirius held his hands up, trying to paint the picture. McGonogall glowered at him.

“Alright, alright. Prongs, if you please.”

James was flirting with Mary Macdonald, but at his nickname turned lazily towards Sirius and McGonogall who was glancing at him expectantly.

“Alright, _Scourgify Evanesco Maxima_ ”. With a meaningful wave of James’ wand the water and sand began to drain back from where it came. All that remained were the leis and coconut bras.

McGonogall looked very impressed.

“And where exactly did you send all the water and sand Potter?”

“Oh come on Minnie you’ll ruin the fun,” James responded with a grin.

“Get to your dormitories boys.”

“See you next year professor!”

The Marauders walked off together, McGonogall shaking her head as Sirius pushed himself into a handstand, managing to move quite a few steps on his hands before falling forward with a thump and the response of James’ loud laugh. James walked with his arms around Peter and Remus, thrilled at the success of their mischief making that day. She watched them turn the corner before turning in the opposite direction, making her way through the halls of the castle until she arrived at a statue of a large gargoyle.

“Fudge Flies,” the password having been spoken, the gargoyle began to move, revealing a staircase which led to the headmaster’s office.

McGonogall made her way up to the door, where she knocked politely, immediately hearing the words: “Come in.”

“Albus,” McGonogall said.

The wizened headmaster looked at her over his half-moon spectacles with tired eyes which he rarely displayed to anyone but his most trusted staff, Minerva among them.

“Yes, Minerva, come in.” He replied, gesturing for her to take a seat before his desk.

Minerva complied, settling herself in the office which she had visited many times throughout her own years at Hogwarts for various reasons, most notably putting in a special request to receive animagus training from none other than the wizard sitting before her. That felt like a lifetime ago now as she sat across from the man who was working around the clock to organize a secret army without the ministry’s knowledge.

“So, that was quite a spectacle wasn’t it?” McGonogall broke the silence, never one to talk around issues preferring to face them head on.

“Along with a brilliant bit of magic.” Dumbledore replied, a little bit of that old sparkle returning to his eyes.

“Yes, I suppose so.” McGonogall chuckled, “What are we going to do with them?”

Dumbledore stood at this moment, pacing back and forth as he often did when turning over an idea in his mind.

Still, he spoke on, “Recruit them, hopefully. If Potter’s willingness to assist you was any indication…”

“Yes, you know his parents.” McGonogall replied, watching patiently as Dumbledore turned to stroking his long beard. “I’m sure he will be more than happy to assist. But I wish we didn’t have to do this so soon Albus. They’re just boys after all.”

Dumbledore seemed to sympathize with the pain behind McGonogall’s eyes thinking of the carefree nature that so encompassed the Marauders, as unruly as they were, she had no real desire to snuff it out.

“There’s a war brewing Minerva, in fact it has already started. The Ministry is not doing anything to combat it, and I cannot sit by and watch this happen again.”

McGonogall nodded, well aware of Dumbledore’s narrow defeat of Grindelwald nearly 30 years before. That was long after he had gained far more power than You-Know-Who had yet to obtain, so of course Dumbledore would hope to cut him off before he could ever get to that point.

“Every wizard we gain in this fight is one more step towards beating Him.” McGonogall nodded again.

“Do you believe Black will fight?” Dumbledore asked, turning to McGonogall with a grave expression.

“I guarantee it,” she said without hesitation. “Wherever Potter goes he’ll go, no matter his family name, of that I can assure you.”

Dumbledore nodded, turning away from McGonogall once again, staring out at the moon, nearly full again. His mind drifted to a certain boy whom he had full confidence would fight alongside his friends, however painful his transformations. His desire for a normal life would always be overshadowed by his need for justice because of the injustices he had always faced and would continue to face for the rest of his days, unless by some miracle the wizarding world was finally able to overcome the years of prejudice towards his kind.

“That’ll be all for tonight Minerva.” McGonogall nodded, knowing when Dumbledore needed time to himself.

“Yes, Professor.” She replied, making her way towards the exit.

Dumbledore turned his attention to a document which one James Potter had snuck into the castle under his invisibility cloak, a document which contained a letter confirming one more recruit to the fight against Voldemort. Dumbledore himself didn’t believe in using He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who, any of the names they’d come up with for him. He would always be Tom Riddle, although Voldemort was easier to swallow. Voldemort was a monster, a murderer, a man who had nothing to do with the boy that Dumbledore had seen so much of himself in. Dumbledore himself had been told in his youth that he would have made a fine Slytherin given his excessive amounts of ambition and pride. However, it was ultimately family, like so many, that drew Dumbledore to Gryffindor house. Dumbledore glanced at Fawkes, moving towards his perch to run his finger along his soft feathers. Fawkes cooed, leaning into Dumbledore’s gentle touch. The namesake of Dumbledore’s organization was owed to this bird, and so he grabbed a piece of parchment from his desk drawer, dipped his quill in ink, and wrote “Dedalus Diggle” underneath the five or so names which decorated the paper which bore the title “The Order of the Phoenix”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 4! Thank you everyone who has been reading so far and I really hope you enjoyed this one. Next up, the summer between years 5 and 6.


	5. The Final Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last day before summer holidays the Marauders entered the train together, with Sirius already overcompensating with far too much energy in order to combat his increasing anxiety over returning home. Or else the chapter where Sirius returns to his home for what will mercifully be the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reading. It means a lot to me, and I’m excited to see what you think of this new chapter. I just wanted to write a quick disclaimer because this chapter does contain both physical and emotional abuse so if you are uncomfortable with that I will highlight the areas to avoid that might be a little too intense for some readers. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy!

On the last day before summer holidays the Marauders entered the train together, with Sirius already overcompensating with far too much energy in order to combat his increasing anxiety over returning home. He knew that he had to at least make an appearance before disappearing to James’ house for the summer, but it didn’t make it any less painful every year. The group laughed and joked, sharing a compartment for a time with Frank Longbottom, a Gryffindor boy two years their senior. He had found their beach stunt both highly amusing and impressive, and joined them for a few rounds of exploding snap before returning to his own compartment. Sirius laughed at first, but as the sun sank and the train traveled every closer to King’s Cross his mood grew gloomier to the point where he was officially sulking when the rolling hills gave way to small villages dotting sloping plains.

“Hey Pads, you alright?”

He looked up, realizing that his friends were all looking at him with concern. James had been the only one with the courage to ask.

“Yeah, I’m great, no problems Prongs.”

James nodded, turning back to his conversation with Remus and Peter who both were glancing at Sirius nervously. James just shook his head, encouraging the two of them to drop the subject. Sirius did nothing but shut down more when pushed, and today was no different. He stared out the window as King’s Cross grew ever closer, letting his long hair fall heavily over his eyes. He loosened his Gryffindor tie, choosing to wear it when he met his family for the first time in nine months as a reminder of just how much he differed from them. He had removed his robes, per Ministry rules, as he had no desire to have to deal with the Ministry of Magic for flouting the Statute of Secrecy. However, there was no rule against wearing a scarlet and gold tie, no problem there, muggles wore them all the time. With a loud creaking sound, the train regretfully pulled to a stop in the station. The boys grabbed their luggage, making their way onto the platform, and heading for the brick wall which separated Platform 9 ¾ from the muggle world. The four boys walked through one after the other, getting their last jokes in before they were separated for the majority of the summer, returning to their respective homes except for the occasional visit.

“Are those my boys?” A deep voice, full of youth and life despite its age called out to the foursome who turned towards him with wide smiles, particularly Sirius.

“Hello Mr. Potter.” They replied nearly in unison.

“Pretty impressive, maybe by next year you’ll get it.”

“Don’t be too hard on us eh Fleamont old pal?”

“Sirius, I see you haven’t changed much.” He grabbed Sirius rubbing his hair good naturedly.

“Yeah, whatever.” He ducked under Fleamont’s grip.

“Oh, don’t pay him any mind now Sirius. Come here sweetheart.”

“Hi Mrs. Potter.” Sirius replied, not even feeling embarrassed, too desperate to feel the warmth of her embrace.

“Sirius.”

A boy’s voice got his attention, making Sirius’ face go dark once again. He looked up, noticed his mother and father standing impatiently at the edge of the station.

“They were about to leave without you.” Regulus, Sirius’ haughty younger brother, wore a sweater with Slytherin colors along with his dress pants, reflecting the opposite of what Sirius was trying to accomplish.

“Yeah, whatever.” Sirius almost said he should let them, he was perfectly fine here, thank you very much.

But he knew his mother was listening, and he would regret that remark later so he turned to say one last goodbye to his friends. Instead, he found himself glancing at each of their parents in turn. Remus’ father, a nervous-looking man who kept checking his watch was standing off to the side. He didn’t know him too well but thought that he was probably quite handsome before he started worrying so much. Peter’s mother and father were talking with James’ mother and father as James and Peter stood next to their respective parents. They all looked so happy, so proud of their children, at least that’s what Sirius assumed normal parents talked about. That had to be why they kept gesturing and laughing, it couldn’t be laughter at Peter’s bumbling tendencies or James’ tendency to be a little bit cocky.

They were laughing too after all, well Peter was twitching nervously, not sure where to move, but he always did that. And besides James’ eye was wandering elsewhere, towards a certain redhead hugging a tall man with thinning blonde hair and a woman, her long dark hair holding only a few traces of grey. An older blonde, who must be her sister, stood off to the side looking at Lily as if she was something she’d scraped off the bottom of her shoe. Sirius raised an eyebrow at that, wondering if maybe Evans had a similar situation to his own less-than supportive brother. Remus was smiling softly at his father who beamed back at him, evidently not used to seeing a smile on his boy’s face. Sirius glanced up at his own parents, the dark look in his mother’s eyes when she met him making him look away as if he’d been burned. He didn’t need to look at his father to know that his eyes were full of that same cold indifference that they always held when Sirius dared to meet his gaze. Regulus cleared his throat. Sirius’ nine-month reprieve was finally up.

“Prongs,” James turned at the sound of Sirius’ voice, then his face fell.

“Oh, it’s time then?”

Sirius nodded.

“Alright, well, you’ll come around mine in a few weeks, right? Just have to stick it out.” James put a hand on his shoulder and brought him into a quick hug.

Sirius really didn’t want to pull away.

“I’ll see you Moony, Wormtail.” He gave them each an awkward side hug, not one for physical affection, but also not wanting to short-change them after hugging James so abruptly.

“Sirius,” Regulus gestured at their parents.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Sirius answered impatiently, leaving his friends behind in a huff moving towards his parents.

“Finally, I thought you’d never leave behind that riffraff.”

“They’re not riffraff,” Sirius responded, already feeling his blood begin to boil.

“Of course not, blood traitors and half-bloods alike, not to mention that Lupin boy…”

Sirius closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and practice his long-standing tradition of closing his ears to his mother’s yapping. Maybe one day he would be able to do it well enough that he would actually be able to escape it, but for now he could settle for the loud buzzing that filled his ears whenever she said…anything really.

When James finally arrived home to the Potter mansion, he and his parents enjoyed a fine meal of roast and potatoes that his mother had prepared for them. He laughed at all of his father’s old jokes, all the while slightly preoccupied with images of his best friend stuck in a less than pleasant welcome home feast compared to his own.

“He’ll be fine,” thought James.

“Well, I’ll clear the table. You boys want to go into the study? I’ll join you in a little while.”

“Excellent dinner Mum,”

“Welcome home sweetheart.”

Mrs. Potter kissed James on the cheek, and he smiled, following his father to his study.

He moved to his desk drawer, reaching for a good cigar, moving secondly to the cabinet where he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Ogden’s Old Firewhiskey.

“So, am I seeing things in my old age, or was my boy staring at a certain red head on the platform?” Mr. Potter asked, giving James a knowing glance as he poured them each a glass.

“Oh, yeah that’s Evans, well Lily.” James replied, taking the glass his father offered him.

“She’s prefect with Remus, going to be head girl for sure by seventh year, top of our class, beautiful…”

“So, you ask her out already or what?” His father cut him off abruptly.

James shrugged, replying: “Yes, many times, but she has expressed her disinterest very strongly.”

“Really? Any reason?” Fleamont said it like he knew the answer already but wanted James to come to his own conclusion.

“I don’t know. Sirius mentioned that she thinks I’m conceited I guess.”

His father began to respond, but James interrupted.

“…But you always told me there’s nothing wrong with being confident. And why shouldn’t I be? I’m good at quidditch, I’m good at school…”

“Wonder why she finds you conceited,” Fleamont said again, taking a sip of his whiskey.

James blushed.

“You know I had a girl who was very similar in her assessment of me when I was a young man.”

“Yeah, who was that?” James asked, not fully listening.

“Your mother.” Fleamont replied.

“Really?” James looked surprised. “Mum thought you were an ‘arrogant toerag’ as Evans put it?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Euphemia spoke up, finally having made her way into the study to join her husband and son.

“Oh, sorry Mum.” James said, blushing again.

“I did think he was a little too obsessed with his looks your father, along with his wealth, and of course his athleticism…” 

James nearly choked on his whiskey at his mother’s obvious eroticism, interrupting her swiftly: “So, what did he do, to win you over?”

“He did the simplest thing he could’ve done. He changed.” She said, looking back at Fleamont lovingly.

James scoffed, “No seriously.”

His mother raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” He asked, changing gears at the serious looks on his parents’ faces.

“Well, I shrunk down my head a little bit and boom she was mine,” Fleamont said.

“Not exactly, but yes it was a contributing factor,” Euphemia replied knowingly.

“Yeah, I guess, but it’s confidence right? What makes that a problem, femininely speaking?” James said, his eyes betraying his lack of belief in his parent’s story.

“Confidence and cockiness is a fine line to walk James Potter, and I think we’ve talked about this before.” Euphemia gave him another stern look, which he shrunk away from guiltily knowing that she was right.  
He looked off again, thinking about those many conversations accompanied with this one, not certain if he understood, but filing that knowledge away to think over at a later time. He yawned loudly, the alcohol hitting his head a little bit, along with the good meal and the train ride, inducing a good bit of exhaustion.

“Alright, time for bed.” Euphemia said right away.

“Mum, I don’t need a bedtime I’m almost sixteen for Merlin’s sake.” James said.

“You are under my roof James Potter, and you’ve had a long year, now go on up to bed before I have to apparate with you up there.” Euphemia replied sternly.

James rolled his eyes but didn’t dare disobey his mother even at his more advanced age. He made his way upstairs, taking in his bedroom for the first time in four months. He looked over his shelf covered in dusty toys that he didn’t have the heart to throw out, along with more recent books, quidditch supplies, and pranking supplies of course. He ran his finger along the wardrobe where he kept his clothes, and finally turned to the queen-sized bed which lay waiting for him. He flopped down on the bed, covering himself with his comforter and despite his tough act in front of his mother passed out almost immediately. He slept for a few hours before being woken up by a rough thump which came from the bedroom directly next to his. He jumped out of bed right away grabbing his wand without a second thought, holding it before him like a sword. He opened the door and was met with the startled face of his best friend Sirius Black, his trunk (the likely cause of the thump) sitting on the floor, and his broom in his hand.

**BEGINNING OF ABUSE MENTION PLEASE AVOID IF UNCOMFORTABLE!**

Sirius made his way home, apparating with his father, in relative peace and quiet, but dinner came right away, and that’s where things began to, as usual, unravel. Sirius sat at the kitchen table, the silence suffocating him as he wanted nothing less than to move up to his room with its Gryffindor wall hangings and pictures of motorcycles. He would love to have a motorcycle of his own.

“Sirius Orion Black.” Sirius snapped out of his daydream when his mother’s sharp voice caught his attention.

“Yeah, Mum?”

“Will you get that sawdust out of your head and pay attention? We are discussing world affairs, ones that greatly concern you and your brother.”

Sirius shrugged, picking at the meal Kreacher had prepared.

“Now, Regulus, have you discussed this issue with your head of house?”

“Yeah, but you know Slughorn. Real mudblood sympathizer.”

Sirius felt his blood start to boil, having learned a hatred for that word through five years in a house where it was considered the worst of swears.

“Well of course he would be, that old codger Dumbledore has him right in his pocket. When The Dark Lord has finally got Hogwarts, that fool will be the first to go.”

“He’s not a fool.”

Sirius said it before he could stop himself. His brother kicked him under the table, shooting him a warning glance.

“What was that, Sirius?”

His mother was warning him too, trying to give him an opportunity to avoid this fight. But Sirius had never been all that good at controlling his temper.

“I said he isn’t a fool. Dumbledore’s brilliant, best headmaster Hogwarts has ever had.”

He continued taking another bite of his steak and kidney pie when what felt like a backhand struck him across the face. He knew that his father hadn’t laid an actual hand on him, preferring to use magic to actual physical force.

“You will watch your tongue in this house young man.” His mother preferred to fight with her words first.

“Watch it, spin it, do whatever you like as long as I don’t think for myself right Mum?”

Another slap, Sirius smirked, feeling the pain like an old friend.

“Watch yourself boy.” His father spoke up this time.

“You really have to hide behind your wand there Orion? Go on, use your hands like a man.”

This time the spell drew blood from Sirius’ lip. The next would be an imitation of a lash from a belt, Sirius knew from experience, and didn’t feel like going to bed sore.

“Alright, I’m sorry, go on with your politics.”

“You will be joining up with The Dark Lord, of course, Regulus.”

Sirius looked up at that, suddenly forgetting his vow to remain silent.

“I should bloody well hope not.”

“Oh, and why not? You’d rather join up with that mudblood loving Dumbledore would you?” His mother asked.

“I’d rather hurl myself off the bloody astronomy tower than join up with You-Know-Who if that’s what you’re asking.”

He turned to Regulus this time.

“Come on Reg, the man’s a psychopath, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Sirius felt the lash this time from his mother, rather than his father.

“You will not speak of him that way not in this house.”

She slashed at him with her wand again and again, Sirius began to laugh.

“Keep going Mother, before long my body will be evidence to send you to Azkaban for life, and what a pleasure that will be.”

“ _Crucio!”_

It was pain like Sirius had never experienced it, nothing but agony as if he was being stabbed by a thousand needles all at once across his entire body. He could feel nothing but the electric shock of that pain before he heard two words that gave him hope.

“Mother, stop!”

The pain stopped as soon as it had come, although just because the sharpness of the initial wound was gone didn’t mean anything. Sirius was left with a dull ache where the sharpness had receded. Sirius stood quickly, only glimpsing a cold and unrepentant look in his mother’s eyes. This made his decision far easier as he pulled his gaze away, limping upstairs to his room. He rapidly pulled varying items from the shelves, luckily he had yet to unpack his trunk so most of his things were already stored away. He grabbed a few trinkets from childhood, not that there were many fond memories there, along with the box of letters he’d received over the years from some special people in his life, The Marauders of course, along with his Uncle Alphard, and his favorite cousin Andromeda who always remembered his birthday even when his mother and father had long since decided to stop celebrating. Sirius turned around, wand at the ready when he heard footsteps outside of his door. He needn’t have prepared, of course it wasn’t his mother or father coming to check on him, but Regulus, always Regulus. He put his hands up, as if Sirius could ever really attack him.

“Sirius, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m not wanted, haven’t been for a long time. Good riddance.”

“Sirius you’re being a little bit melodramatic don’t you think?”

“I’ve always had a flare for the dramatics Reg, but for the first time in my life I’m seeing clearly.”

“Sirius, you know that’s all just talk down there. You don’t really have to join up or anything. I won’t think any less of you, you know that.”

Sirius could only stare at his brother in horrified shock, not believing what he was hearing from him.

“The thing is that I’m going to…

Sirius didn’t respond, so Regulus continued.

“…join up that is, and I’d really appreciate some support.”

“You know, I’m glad you won’t think any less of me Regulus.” Sirius said, with a look of contempt as he moved towards his bedroom window.

“Sirius, come on.”

“No, I’m so proud that my death eater little brother will still be proud of me no matter where I end up.”  
“I didn’t say that.”

“Yeah, I know. I thought not, see you around Reg.”

With that Sirius hopped on his broom, casting a feather light spell on his trunk, and taking off. He didn’t care that he’d just used underage magic because there was no other way for him to remove his stuff, and Regulus used magic all the time in their house anyway. “Proper wizards should be allowed to use magic.” His mother and father would always say, as long as they agreed with their ethics. Sirius had flown for nearly a half hour before he realized that he had no clue where he was going. He checked the compass attached to his broom, and realized that he had been traveling North anyway, and he happened to know a boy with messy black hair and glasses who lived about thirty miles NorthEast, he just had to adjust his trajectory a bit.

**END OF ABUSE SECTION (CONTINUED MENTION THROUGHOUT THE REST OF THE CHAPTER)**

“Sirius, you didn’t even last a day?”

Sirius paused, not looking James in the eye, a look of shellshock across his face. All amusement was gone as James moved forward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You alright, mate?”

“Is it cool if I stay here for a few days? Just until I figure something out.” Sirius’ voice was hollow and raw, as if he had been shouting.

“What happened Sirius?” James asked.

“Mum was just talking her usual talk about blood purity and all that, and then she started talking about You-Know-Who, how me and Regulus would of course be joining up after we graduate.”

James allowed his best friend to take a deep breath before he continued.

“I always knew how they felt with blood purity and all but trying to get Reg involved in something like that. So, I told her that I’d rather be thrown off the bloody astronomy tower than join up with You Know Who and…she cast a curse is all.”

He didn’t say anything more after that. James didn’t push, moving forward as Sirius began to pick at a hole in his jeans.

“Well, no use moping around is there? Come on, get settled for bed, brush your teeth and everything, and we’ll figure it out in the morning alright?”

Sirius nodded and James left the room for a few minutes, sitting in the hallway and fidgeting with the snitch that he kept in his pocket when he was home. Sirius, meanwhile, grabbed a pair of pajamas from the dresser, changing into them, and then sitting on the bed alone with his thoughts for a moment. James stood up after a reasonable amount of time and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Sirius said.

James made his way into the room, sat down on the bed next to Sirius.

“Need anything? I can get my mom up, have her make some hot chocolate or…”

“No, no don’t bother with that. Let her sleep.”

James nodded, biting his lip, glancing at Sirius as if waiting for him to snap.

“Will you stop looking at me like that?!” Sirius shouted, causing James to immediately shush him. However, James’ parents weren’t woken by the shout, their room being on the other side of the house.

Sirius stood up, pacing up and down the bedroom floor while James sat patiently watching. He kicked a cabinet, swearing furiously at the pain that filled his toe. He quickly moved back to pacing, running his hands through his hair, while James just sat there all the while, examining his fingernails in order to give Sirius some semblance of privacy to let his anger out. Hot, angry tears began to run down Sirius’ face as the reality of his situation finally began to set in. He turned his back on James who pretended not to notice as he wiped them away. Finally, exhausted and having nowhere else to turn, he turned back to face James who was sitting on the bed, just waiting.

“What am I going to do?”

James took the broken tone of voice in the boy who was closer than a brother before him as permission to finally pull him into a tight embrace. Sirius cried quietly holding James, finally letting himself break down.

“I’ll tell you what you’re going to do. You’re going to stay here like you’ve done for the past three summers anyway, we’re going to go back to Hogwarts, and Gryffindor’s going to win the quidditch cup for the fourth year running.”

“Bloody Ravenclaws. We were robbed those first two years they won.”

“The Gryffindor team didn’t have me yet. Their mistake.”

Sirius chuckled, then he turned stoic again.

“You mean it Prongs?”

“We’ll sort it out with Mum in the morning. She’s always loved you. And Dad won’t care you know him.”

“Yeah, I reckon he’ll just be glad someone in this house actually knows how to style their hair.”

“Shut up,” James said, giving him a light shove. He became quickly concerned when he noticed Sirius wince, but when he made to check on him Sirius put a hand up.

“It’s alright, just a little sore.”

“Come on, get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” James said, motioning to the bed.

Sirius nodded, watching James move out of the room.

“Goodnight Prongs.” He whispered, quietly so James wouldn’t hear him. James turned around.

“Night.”

Sirius grinned for a moment as James left the room before falling onto the bed, exhausted and beaten. His entire body was sore, but James didn’t have to know that. And he really didn’t have to know why. They were called unforgiveable curses and what would happen to Regulus if he reported his parents. He couldn’t take that risk. In his mind Sirius floated back to the night he was sorted once again, the night he knew that nothing with his family would ever be the same.

The group of first years entered their dorm for the first time so tired that all of them passed out…except for one. Sirius Black lay awake, keeping his eye on the ceiling in the hopes that it would make time freeze so he wouldn’t get the Howler that was inevitably going to come when Mom got word. He heard the tap of an owl on a window and gulped, wondering if she had managed to hear already. Sirius was relieved to see that it was Hook, Regulus’ large Tawny Owl that Dad got him for his 10th birthday. Sirius had received a Slytherin scarf for his last birthday, along with a stern glance given his history of rebellious behavior. The owl was holding a letter with neat handwriting on the outside which said simply “Sirius”. Sirius tore the letter open eagerly, reading:

“ _Hello Sirius,_

_I just wanted to write you a letter to say good luck at Hogwarts! I figure your sorting is done by now and you’ve met all of your housemates. I’m sure you’re going to be brilliant as usual over there. It’s so frustrating not having you here. Mom’s going mental without someone to yell at all the time. Good luck._

_Your brother,_

_Regulus_

Sirius bit his lip, glancing at the owl who seemed to be waiting for him to write out a response. He moved to get out of bed, and fetch some parchment, before thinking better of it. Regulus didn’t need any of his big brother’s trouble. He dropped the quill and ink he’d picked up and opened the window, shooing the owl out of it receiving an indignant hoot.

“Sirius?”

A voice spoke up. He looked over at James who had woken up at the sound of the owl and slamming window.

“Sorry, letter from my brother.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” He replied, still half asleep. “Goodnight Sirius.”

“Goodnight.” Sirius responded as James rolled back over snoring. He put Regulus’ letter in his trunk.

Sirius read over that letter along with the five or so others he had received before their mother had told Regulus to stop writing him shortly after his first Christmas break when he had come home proudly adorned in Gryffindor attire. Regulus was never great at rebellion. When Mother told him to stop, he stopped. Sirius didn’t hear from him again until the end of his first year when he came home for the summer. That was the last summer he spent more than a month at home. Almost the whole summer, only spending the last two weeks with the Potters.

They invited himself, Remus, and Peter to come for those two weeks to their home where Sirius learned to his great surprise what it was like to live in a house without having to feel afraid. Mrs. and Mr. Potter didn’t just tolerate the boys at dinnertime but included them in the conversation. They actually seemed interested in what he had to say, asking him what classes he was looking forward to and what he liked most about the castle. Mr. Potter had been a proud Gryffindor in his days at Hogwarts, insisting that his son follow in his footsteps. Mrs. Potter, on the other hand, had been in Ravenclaw, and although proud of James, expressed her great wish that he would “think things through more”, and “not be so impulsive like his father”. But you could tell that for all their criticisms they loved their son more than life itself, and had displayed that great love by buying James anything he could ever want.

In Sirius’ house, although he was also incredibly wealthy, the money was spent differently. He very rarely got anything he was actually interested in, constantly bombarded with all manner of books on the dark arts, too much Slytherin wear to count, along with a number of family heirlooms that he gritted his teeth and thanked his parents for before shoving them under his bed. James, on the other hand, seemed to have everything by comparison, not that Sirius was jealous at all, merely fascinated. His room was decorated spectacularly with posters of his favorite Quidditch team, Puddlemere United, and he had so many books on the subject cramming his shelves that Sirius was sure there must be many more in the Potter library. James also had an impressive display of Quidditch supplies including his own box set of Quidditch balls, along with a superb racing broom (Nimbus 1500), and of course a miniature set of quidditch hoops in his backyard set around 20 feet in the air rather than 50. Sirius marveled at the many toys that still adorned James’ shelves that first summer, many of which he still played with every now and again. He spent hours each night asking James what this or that did, learning about the wonderful world of Zonko’s products and Honeydukes sweets. His parents had never dared let him enter a joke shop, and where sweets were concerned, he only got one if he was a good boy, which only really happened on rare occasions. And even then, his mother and father preferred that he buy something that couldn’t get him into more trouble, pushing him away from the acid pops and even Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans to buy a nice simple Chocolate Frog.

“And look, Salazar Slytherin, it’s a sign son.” His mother had said when she had bought him that treat right before he headed off to Hogwarts only to be sorted plainly opposite to what that card had read.

Sirius marveled at the thought, remembering those innocent days of sweets and toys, playing with his three best mates behind James’ large estate. Maybe if he thought back far enough, he would find himself there again, eleven years old, his main concern being the end of what had been the best two weeks of his life. He had been innocent then, thoughtless, believing that no matter where he had been sorted his parents would always love him. Despite how cold they had been that summer, Sirius swore that maybe, just maybe, they would find it in their hearts to forgive him. But when Regulus was sorted into Slytherin that year, all bets were off. Their favorite son was following in every bit of his parents’ footsteps, and Sirius was alone. He lay in the guest bedroom of his best friend’s house and took it upon himself to correct that statement. For, he really wasn’t alone. He had Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. The only friends he had ever been able to count on, and the best of them was snoring loudly right on the opposite side of this wall. No, Sirius Black wasn’t alone. And he would never again give his parents the satisfaction of making him believe it even if just for a moment in his own mind. He closed his eyes, then, a feeling of peace overcoming him as he drifted off to sleep.

Sirius woke up, forgetting exactly where he was for a moment before he noticed the familiar view of his guest bedroom in James’ house. Over in the corner was the bookshelf with the books he’d borrowed from Mr. Potter’s library over the years to the point where they told him to just keep them in “his room”. He noticed the fading striped wallpaper and the nightlight that they had bought for him when he was still afraid of sleeping alone in the dark room in first year. He rubbed his eyes, actually sore from the tears from last night. He brushed some hair out of his eyes and finally worked up the courage to move to the door. The moment he opened it the Muffliato charm on the bedroom disappeared, replaced with the warm sounds of laughter and the clatter of pots and pans as Mrs. Potter cooked breakfast. His scent had been mildly heightened since his Animagus transformation and he could detect the scents of bacon and sausage, eggs and toast, and Mrs. Potter’s fantastic pancakes. He made his way down the stairs where he moved through the front entryway towards the kitchen. The clashing of dishes immediately stopped as Mrs. Potter moved towards him with a cheery smile. She was thin, but unlike his own mother, this wasn’t a deterrent. Mrs. Potter had always held herself with an elegant grace that rivaled most of the Veela of Bulgaria which Sirius had seen only once on a family trip to visit some cousins of his who attended Durmstrang.

“Sirius.” Mrs. Potter said it with a warmth that he had never received, and he welcomed her hug with grace, holding her tightly as if she would disappear once he finally let go.

“Morning Padfoot, sleep well?” James looked up from his sausage and pancakes, his bedhead somehow making him look even more handsome, as Sirius made his way to his spot across from him at the table.

“I did in fact, haven’t slept that well in years.”

“Excellent,” James responded with a grin.

“Take a look at this boys, Puddlemere United won again last night. If they keep this streak up, we’re going to have to get tickets to their next home match.”

“That would be great Dad, how about it Pads?” James glanced at Sirius, but he didn’t respond, picking at the food Mrs. Potter had piled on his plate upon his entrance.

“Pads?” James asked, getting his attention again.

“Oh yeah, that would be great James.”

Sirius pushed his plate away, mumbling thanks before making his way outside. He walked across James’ large property, staring across the fields ending in a large forest which stretched for about 2 miles before finally ending. Sirius would love to live in the country like this, compared to his own home. When it was night-time you could see every distant star, and during the day there was no noise other than the tweeting of the birds and rustling of the trees. Living in London had no benefits that Sirius could detect, other than being closer to their lovely cousins of course and Diagon Alley which they could get to in a minute from James’ place with Floo Powder anyway. He closed his eyes and let the wind caress his hair, hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching from behind.

“You alright Padfoot?” He turned to see James approaching him.

“Yeah, of course I am.” He replied, even though they both knew it was a lie.

“Good.” James put a hand on his shoulder and Sirius leaned into his touch.

“Up for some Quidditch?” James shot him a raised eyebrow and Sirius couldn’t help but smile…just a little bit.

“Game on Prongs.” He replied, “Race you to the house!”

He took off first, James shouting obscenities at Sirius’ “cheating arse” for taking off without counting down. They made it into the house where Mrs. Potter scolded them good naturedly for running through the house to get their brooms, complaining to Mr. Potter about “her boys”. Sirius blushed, trying not to let on how much those two simple words meant to him. They played all afternoon, grabbing some dinner with James’ parents before heading to their respective bedrooms for Sirius’ first night as an official member of the Potter family. Mr. and Mrs. Potter of course had approved the minute James asked, promising to buy Sirius anything he needed to make him feel settled in. Sirius had muttered that he didn’t need anything, but Mrs. Potter had insisted they would go to Diagon Alley the next day.

Sirius thought about all the kindness he’d been shown by these people who were once strangers as he was lying alone in his bed that night, while at the same time unable to stop himself from dwelling on the cruelty he had endured from his own flesh and blood. Every time he closed his eyes to try and sleep, he heard his mother’s cruel voice, telling him he was a disappointment, he was a failure, and that they were all better off without him. He refused to let himself cry, but he ended up opening his eyes realizing that he probably wouldn’t get to sleep tonight. He rubbed his eyes and made his way over to the bookshelf figuring he might as well read something. He pulled off the first book he could find: the cover read “The Art of Becoming an Animagus”. It was an old book, old enough that it was written for the curious wizard before the ministry began regulating anyone who wanted to make the change. He flipped through the book, landed on an image of a wizard who had changed into a dog, and was chasing his tail. Sirius stared at the image for a moment before closing his eyes and transforming into his own animagus form. He didn’t quite feel like chasing his own tail, but he did already feel better. His emotions weren’t nearly as complicated as a dog, there was only the fierce loyalty he felt to the people who had taken him in, and the desire to protect them from anyone, no matter any previous loyalty that had long been beaten out of him. He settled himself on his bed, putting his head between his paws, letting out a huff of air. His head moved up quickly when he heard the opening of the door.

It was James, who looked shocked for a moment before sighing. He made his way over to Sirius, bending down on his knees. Sirius made to stand up and change back, but James seemed to get the idea and shook his head. He bent down further and before Sirius picked up on his goal a large stag was standing before him. It used its great antlers to shove Sirius out of the bed with a yipe. He shook his head, floppy ears moving profusely, staring at the stag before him indignantly. He could have sworn he saw it grin, and immediately took off after it as it made its way towards the bedroom door. Using his antlers James was able to unlock the door and open it, and the two boys made their way out onto the lawn with ease, chasing each other and nipping at each other in their animal forms. James galloped ahead of Sirius, before coming to a stop and lying on the ground. Sirius soared over him landing with a thump as they had done so many times before. James quickly lifted him with his antlers once again dragging him into the woods behind his home where they stopped to drink from a river’s edge. Sirius sniffed at the ground before barking running off after some squirrel or another finding his instincts as a dog hard to ignore. James made a snorting noise which sounded very much like a laugh as he made to follow Sirius, taking a moment to nibble some clover at the water’s edge. It surprisingly had a sweet and pleasant taste which his own instincts suggested he sample.

The boys ended up tiring themselves out, finding a nice clearing in the forest to rest. It was only in these forms that Sirius dared snuggle up against James, always using the excuse the next morning that it was cold outside, and he couldn’t always help what the dog wanted to do. James didn’t protest, allowing him to snuggle up with him. It would be quite an odd sight if anyone were to come upon them, a dog and a stag sleeping together by a river with an oddly human glint in each of their eyes. But given that this was James’ private property they never had to worry about that sort of thing, and they were able to just have a night’s peace, no abusive parents or idiot little brothers able to break apart the bond which held those two boys together in that moment.


	6. A Funeral For a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving some shocking news James and Sirius must face their first experience with death in the wizarding war.

The rest of that summer for James and Sirius was spent in mildly the same spirit, waking up in the morning, eating something James’ mother had prepared, quidditch, lunch, more quidditch, dinner, and then spending most of their nights running around in their Animagus forms. Occasionally, they would mix it up by flooing to Diagon Alley to explore the various shops, restock their pranking supplies for the coming year, or even walking to the local village to marvel at the muggle shops which surprisingly had their own interesting additions to pranking despite not having magic on their side. Their perfect summer lasted quite a while, nearly a month and a half, before everything quickly fell to pieces. It began, as most bad news does, with a letter, this particular letter sent to them from Peter’s family owl Aesop.

“James! There’s a letter for you here dear.”

“Coming Mum!”

James and Sirius came inside from their practice, Sirius taking keeper as he was pretty good at covering any position although he never did have the desire to try out for the Quidditch team himself. He much preferred his current job as announcer, marveling at James’ blunders to the hours of practice and commitment that being a part of the team required. The two boys made their way into the house where James stroked the familiar owl’s feathers, leading him to an empty cage (their guest cage if you will) where they had extra water and food for any owls visiting after a long journey.

“Wormtail?”

“He probably wants to try and meet up at Diagon Alley before the year starts.”

“Yeah, of course.”

James slit open the letter, holding it away from his face so that Sirius could read it over his shoulder.

_Dear Prongs,_   
_There’s been a bit of bad luck here. You know my dad works for the ministry…or worked I suppose. Well, there was an accident or I guess more than an accident. He’s an auror and he was on a mission and didn’t make it back. We’re having a service and everything in a few days the 24th of July to be precise. I just, I would really appreciate it if you could be there. I understand if you and Padfoot have other plans though. I think Remus is coming, so I’ll be ok._   
_Your friend,_   
_Peter_

James and Sirius looked at each other with trepidation.

_Dear Wormtail,_   
_We’ll be there tomorrow._   
_Your friends,_   
_Padfoot and Prongs_

Remus Lupin spent most of his summers alone, which was rather difficult this time given how much he had come to rely on having his friends for his transformations in the past year. But the issue with having friends who were illegal animagi and ultimately running around with them in such a dangerous way is that he couldn’t exactly ask his parents for permission to spend the full moon with them. He wasn’t even certain his parents were aware that his friends knew about his condition, and he didn’t really feel a desire to discuss it with them given their general fear. However, he was able to gain permission to go places on special occasions. He had gained his parents’ trust when he visited James’ family lake house for two whole weeks on his own in first year largely because it was a day after the full moon (his friends had planned it that way). This made getting permission to go to Peter’s house for a few days a fairly easy task, especially as it was for his father’s funeral. Unfortunately, the full moon was taking place in about a week so he had to leave early, on his mother’s orders. Peter’s father was the first funeral Remus had ever been to, the first funeral of many unfortunately. He got out of bed, pulling on an old-patched sweater, one of his father’s. It smelled like cigarettes given how much Remus smoked, not that his parents needed to know that. The fact is between tea and hand-rolled cigarettes Remus had found a morning routine that he enjoyed, and he was ok with that. He was interrupted from his musings with a jump by the soft knock of his mother at the door.

“It’s just me. Sorry to scare you.”

Remus shrugged, shaking off the anxiety that noises often gave him given his hypersensitive hearing.

“It’s not a problem. How are you Mother?” He asked, offering her a polite smile.

“Oh, don’t worry about me. How are you?” She asked, her pale thin cheeks worrying Remus.

“I’m ok, mainly just worried about Peter you know?” He said.

“Yes. You’ll give him and his mother our love won’t you?” She asked.

“Yeah, of course.” He replied.

“My handsome boy.”

Remus blushed shoving his mom off, as she tried to grab him by the cheeks.

“Come on Mum,” He tried to turn the conversation elsewhere.

“You really are, if you would only cut that hair.”

Remus ducked his mother’s hands as she tried to go for his hair now. He knew his hair was getting longer, but he actually liked it, the shaggy bangs falling in his face hiding his scars as best as they could.

“Mom, please can you just leave? I have to finish getting ready.” He saw the disappointment flash across her face and felt a twinge of guilt at the harshness of his words.

“Alright, I’ll get out of your hair. Goodbye Remus.” Remus nodded, watching her walk off thinking of Peter saying the same thing to his own father, not realizing it was the last time he would ever see him. He turned to his mirror, grabbing a comb this time, trying to smooth down his hair.

Peter was surprised when a loud knock hit his door. He didn’t get many visitors, but there had been a steady rise in them since everything happened. Only his mother wasn’t here, so he figured it was someone coming for her and he would have to turn them away. Or even worse he would have to interact with them until she got back. He opened the door with shaking hands, terrified at this prospect. He was taken aback when he was brought into a massive bear hug against his will.

“Ouch, what are you doing? Stop it!” He shouted.

“Wormy! We’ve missed you.” Peter quickly recognized the voice of his friend, Sirius, who was holding him so tightly that he was practically choking.

“Let the man breath Sirius.” James spoke up from his side.

James stepped forward, a lot more solemn than Sirius who tended to overcompensate in sad situations by being extra obnoxious.

“How are you Peter, really?” He asked it with a sincerity that Peter rarely heard from the cocky head Marauder.

“I’m doing ok.” He replied honestly because he was doing ok. He and his dad didn’t have the perfect relationship, and of course he missed him, but there was only so much crying you could do before it sank into numbness. He held that feeling of numbness like a crutch believing in his heart that if he showed his friends red, puffy eyes, and a pathetic snivel he would be the next Snivellus, considered lower than the worms which his nickname resembled.

“Well, we’re here for you mate, whatever you need.” James broke Peter out of his melancholy thoughts, and he nodded although he wasn’t sure if he believed him.

There had to be a limit, there was for Peter after all, but he had to respond or else they would think something was wrong with him.

“Thanks” Peter finally muttered.

“Come on Pete, let’s hit the town how about it?” Sirius spoke up. They had arrived fairly late, held up by a “short Quidditch match before we go”, and then James’ mother insisting they both shower and eat before heading out, so the sun was beginning to set. Sirius seemed to think that this meant it was a perfect time to see the sights and make trouble as teenagers are wont to do after dark. James, however, raised an eyebrow at that, not sure if it was necessarily the appropriate thing to do. Peter just shrugged.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Sirius spoke up, dragging Peter out of the house before he could even grab a jacket for the cold.

Peter lived in a middle zone between the isolation of James' estate and the busy city life of Sirius' childhood home. His house was a little bigger than Remus’, not a mansion by any means, and it was a short walk from a local muggle village. Peter was essentially a halfblood as his father was muggleborn so he was pretty familiar with muggle practices. The boys walked around for a little bit, window shopping before coming across a small pub where they stopped to grab a beer.

“Alright, we all know why we’re here. A really tough thing has happened, but that doesn’t mean we have to celebrate any less. So, I would like to propose a toast to Wormtail’s dad.”

“To Mr. Pettigrew.” James held up a drink, and Sirius and Peter followed suit.

“To Dad,” Peter said, coughing to cover up the break in his voice.

It was a testament to the severity of the situation that Sirius didn’t tease him for this. The group took down the rest of their beers looking down solemnly before the silence was inevitably broken by Sirius blathering on about one thing or another. Peter couldn’t help but smile, just a bit, at the fact that maybe his friends meant it when they said that they had his back after all.

Remus arrived a day after Sirius and James, knocking on the door which Sirius answered quickly, forgetting his status of a guest almost immediately. Sirius noticed his shaggy hair right away.

“Look at you Moony, a proper werewolf at last.” Sirius quipped to a scoff from Remus.

“Shut up, I don’t see you chopping yours off.” Remus replied.

“You’ve seen the muggle bands these days Moony they’re all wearing their hair like this. You pull off the shagginess though, like John Deacon.” Sirius answered, referencing the band whose poster hung among many others on his wall.

Sirius began hanging up those posters out of a sense of irony and rebellion to rail against his blood purist parents, but he quickly found when Remus bought him his first record player that the bands whose posters didn’t move were actually really good. They had a certain magic about them despite their muggle status, and Sirius was not altogether convinced that they weren’t wizards in disguise.

“Who’s John Deacon?” James asked, a pureblood like Sirius who tended to focus more on bands in the wizarding world if he listened to music at all.

“You’ve got to get your head out of those Qudditch books and find yourself some culture Prongs. John Deacon, the bassist for Queen.” He responded impatiently.

“You’ve thought about this a lot then?” Remus asked, amused.

“Well, Peter is Bryan obviously, if he would ever grow his hair out, James you are Roger Taylor you’ve got a drummer’s energy, and I am Freddy of course.” Sirius replied proudly.

Remus snickered. “Yeah, you’re Freddy, right Sirius.”

“The man’s a musical genius Moony, and I’m a prank genius so they even out. You’ve heard Bohemian Rhapsody, right?” Sirius asked, largely ignoring James at this point who didn’t bother responding.

“Yeah of course.” Remus answered, feigning insult.

“Is that the one with the opera in the middle?” Peter asked uncertainly.

“Honestly, Wormtail you’d think you weren’t even half-blood. This is the music of our time!” Sirius replied.

“Alright whatever Pads, come on let’s get going.” Peter said, gesturing towards the church across the field where his father’s service was being held. He was muggleborn and had been raised Christian, so his request had been to have a muggle service when he died, particularly for the sake of his older relatives who didn’t necessarily approve of the wizard thing.

“Alright.” Sirius answered, following behind Peter towards the church.

The group of boys felt strange, sitting at the funeral in suits and ties instead of dress robes, especially James and Sirius who had attended a fair amount of wizarding funerals. It all felt very somber, even for an auror’s funeral. Without magic there were just words which brought out an attitude of great sadness as well as a number of helpless people sitting around crying including Peter’s mother who he attempted to comfort, albeit not very effectively. It was a long ceremony and by the time it was done the boys were ready to head back to Peter’s house to rest. But then there was dinner with the family and more tears and apologies and grief. James watched Peter almost the whole time, seeing him break down further with each passing moment. He shot him a comforting look, which Peter tried to return, but couldn’t bring himself to meet James’ eye for fear that he would start to cry again.

James, who was standing in a corner with Sirius and Remus, jerked his head at Peter who made some excuse to his mother before approaching them.

“Come on, it’s dark now.” James said.

The marauders made their way out of the house, past the backyard and a good fifty feet across the field. It wasn’t too crowded anymore at this late hour, but it was better to be safe. James went first, leading the way for the rest of them, lighting his wand and holding it in the air, shooting three red sparks above them, a showing of the highest honor for brave wizards. Sirius went next, and then Remus, and finally Peter. The group shot their sparks in the air, and then stood together, saying goodbye to Peter’s father in their tradition, giving Peter a chance to say goodbye to both parts of his father, the wizard and the muggle.

They made their way back to the house, where Peter’s mother had finally fallen asleep. James watched Peter disappear behind his bedroom door without a word, and sighed, following Sirius and Remus to their shared bedroom, Remus on the cot while he and Sirius shared the actual bed.

The boys were lying down, finding it difficult to fall asleep.

“Do you think it was the Death Eaters?” James asked, the first one brave enough to ask what they’d all been thinking.

“Dunno. He was an auror wasn’t he and muggleborn?” Sirius replied.

“Yeah, he was.” James said. “If they’re killing aurors now…”

“It’s best not to think about it Prongs.” Remus spoke up for the first time.

“What do you mean? We have to think about it don’t we?” James answered, frustrated.

“Yes, we do, but right now our friend Peter needs us to be there for him, not to run after some wizards who may or may not have killed his father and get ourselves killed in the process.” Remus said, sitting up from his cot and facing James and Sirius on the bed.

“I wasn’t talking about running after anyone.” James said, flopping down on the bed, defeated.

“Although I do know plenty of people we could start with.” Sirius said darkly.

“We’re not going after anyone. There’s plenty of time for that, but right now I think we all need to get some rest.” Remus said.

“Yeah, whatever Moony. Goodnight.” Sirius said.

“Goodnight.” Remus replied.

Despite this exchange James stayed awake for quite a while after that, tossing and turning so much that Sirius gave him a well-placed kick to the shin. James had a hard time sleeping on his best nights, but particularly when he had a lot on his mind, and one of his best friend’s fathers being killed by potential death eaters sure put a damper on a good night’s rest. He decided to get out of bed as he wasn’t sleeping anyway. He was making his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before he tried once again to get back to sleep when he heard a quiet noise coming from behind Peter’s door. Ever the investigator James silently cracked the door open, noticing the heavy rise and fall of Peter’s chest as he let out sobs, he was trying to stifle with his pillow. James knocked quietly causing Peter to sit up quickly wiping his eyes and stopping his sniveling in nearly a moment.

“Prongs, come on in.”

“Hey there Pete, how you doing?” James replied.

“Fine, just having a hard time sleeping. Is the bed alright? I’m sorry you have to share with Sirius we only have the one guest room and…” James cut him off before he could reply.

“Wormtail, you’re rambling. Mind if I sit down?” James asked, mentioning to his bed.

“No, go ahead.” Peter replied, moving backwards.

“You know my grandfather died when I was about five years old?” Peter shook his head.

“He was one hundred and five.” James said, as if he couldn’t imagine being so old.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said.

“That’s not the point. I was sad of course, but I was also five, so I didn’t really understand what it meant. That I was never going to see him again. It’s a pretty hard thing to wrap your head around.” James said, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter shrugged, grabbing his pillow and cradling it in front of him like a stuffed toy.

“All I’m saying is that if losing my grandfather hurt, I can’t imagine what you must be feeling right now.” James said. “And I’m here for you is all, we’re here for you. And whatever you need, I want to help.” He finished.

“James, I’m really fine. I mean I will be.” Peter said, not convincingly.

“Want to take a walk? I want to show you something.”

Peter nodded reluctantly, following James outside. James led him through the back door across the field a good distance from the house, taking a seat on the grass, gesturing for Peter to sit down beside them. Peter obliged, looking between James and what James was looking at…the stars. It was after a few minutes of silence that James finally spoke.

“My mum believes in heaven, she’s pureblood of course, but somewhere down the line her family picked up some spiritual mumbo jumbo. When I was little we would sit outside together on our porch, and she would point at the stars and tell me that my grandfather is watching me from up there, and most importantly that he’s proud. I don’t really know what I believe, but thinking that just maybe there’s a chance of him watching me from somewhere else…well we can conjure things from thin air, and ghosts and spirits already haunt our school halls. How far-fetched is it that in another place and time your father and my grandfather are sharing a firewhiskey and watching us right now, talking about all the things we’ve done.”

“Yours more than mine I’m sure.” Peter replied.

“Why do you say that?” James asked, shooting him a look.

“I’m not like you and Sirius and Remus. Everyone knows I’m the broken link.” Peter said.

“Peter, there’s four of us for a reason. Four marauders.”  
Peter didn’t look so sure, so James thought for a moment before speaking up again.

“Who was it who tried to wrestle the giant squid at the end of first year on a dare?”

“Me, but it didn’t really work…”

“And who asked the most beautiful girl in fourth year mind you to Hogsmeade when we were merely third years?”

“Me, but she didn’t even…”

“And who was it who became an animagus alongside the two of us.”

“Oh, come on, that was your idea and you guys had to help me the whole way.”

“But you did it Peter, and that’s what matters. Your dad he loved you and more than that he was proud to have you as a son, any father would be. And you’re not alone, you’ve got your mum of course, but more than that you’ve got us. And we will always be there for you.”

Peter turned solemn for a moment, staring at the stars. James waited patiently.

“They’re out there, the people that got him.” Peter said, it was the first time he’d mentioned the people responsible for his father’s death since they arrived.

“Yeah, I know, and we’ll take care of that too, in our own time.” James said, thinking about what Remus had said and wondering what he would have to do to join up with whoever was fighting.

“You mean it?” Peter asked, glancing at him uncertainly.

“Of course I mean it. But enough of all that, we’ve got another two years to learn as much as we can and you should really be trying to get some sleep.” James said.

“I don’t mind staying out here a little while longer.” Peter replied.

James shrugged. “Me neither.” He put an arm around Peter, and they just sat there together still staring at the stars, lost in their own thoughts.

Sitting there with James Potter by his side Peter was convinced that he could accomplish absolutely anything. That’s the kind of intoxicating feeling a boy like James Potter gave you because he believed in his heart that good would always win. Peter had a much harder time believing that, particularly when he was on his own. His first year at Hogwarts he didn’t think he would make any friends, especially after he was sorted into Gryffindor of all places. Lying there on that first night James and Sirius were already thick as thieves and the boy next to him didn’t seem to want to get to know anybody. He was alone.

The morning started unlike any other in Peter’s life. He was woken to the loud and boisterous voice of his fellow first year, Sirius Black.

“Good morning all, first day of classes let’s get this party started.”

Sirius, as usual was overcompensating given his extreme fear at his family’s reaction to his sorting. The group made their way down to breakfast, all dressed up in their fresh new robes. Remus left first, avoiding the lot of them. James and Sirius were too busy talking to really notice. Peter, on the other hand, noticed right away and decided that he didn’t really feel like staying alone in the room with these other boys for much longer. In his experience, boys like James and Sirius picked on boys like him, so he decided that even if Remus didn’t want to be friends he could at least follow him down to breakfast and pretend. In that spirit, he sat next to Remus at the far end of the Gryffindor table, but soon the table was overflowing with people so that by the time James and Sirius made it down they were forced to sit across from them. Remus kept his head down, but Peter had noticed the deep scars etched into his face. He wondered how he’d gotten them, but while he was staring Sirius seemed to have come up with the same question.

“Hey kid, where’d you get those scars?”

Remus looked startled, unsure of how to answer that question. James looked at him curiously.

“Yeah, wow those are gnarly. Were you in a broom accident? My Uncle Elliot was in one of those, he was all scarred up everywhere. The healers took care of him though for the most part, he was an auror though so the curse scar they couldn’t exactly fix.”

“Were you cursed? Like by dark wizards or something? That’s wicked!”

“No, it’s I don’t really want to…”

Before the interrogation could continue a familiar red envelope landed on the table before Sirius. It was smoking and sparking and before Sirius could think it exploded, the shrill voice of Sirius’ mother shouting through it.

“Sirius Orion Black how dare you…Gryffindor scum…The house of blood traitors and mudbloods…an absolute disgrace to the family…what you could have been thinking…and to think we sent you to Hogwarts out of the goodness of our hearts…”

Sirius gulped near tears, the Slytherin table was howling with laughter Snape laughing loudest. Lily glanced down the table at the boy from the train guiltily at first before glancing back to Snape and choosing to stare at her oatmeal, neutral ground as it were. Peter, who was prone to nervous laughter began to chuckle nearly uncontrollably. He tried to stifle it, but the damage had been done.

“You think this is funny?”

“No, I’m sorry I…”

“Shut up!”

Sirius shoved Peter to the ground, ready to pound the kid who dared laugh at the most miserable day of his life.

“I’ll show you something funny.”

And he was just about to do just that when Remus Lupin grabbed him from behind.

“Hey, leave him alone!” He shouted. Sirius turned around in a huff.

“What’s going on here?” The stern voice of Professor McGonogall which would become quite familiar to these four boys broke them out of the coming fight.

“Professor, you see it was just a misunderstanding.” James spoke up, ever the charmer, trying to keep his new best friend out of trouble.

“Really boys? Fighting on your first day, and amongst each other no less. Ten points each will be taken from Gryffindor for this behavior. You’re all in the same house now, and you might as well act like it.”

Sirius scowled, tromping off, James glancing back before rushing after him. Remus glanced at Peter still on the ground.

“Hey, you alright?” Remus asked, offering his hand.

“Yeah, I…I’m fine.” He stuttered a little bit, accepting the hand up.

“Good. That guy no right to attack you. He can go suck on an acid pop."

Peter laughed a little. Remus bit his lip before seemingly making a choice after a deep breath.

“I’m Remus…Remus Lupin.”

“Peter Pettigrew.”

“Good to meet you Peter, did you want to…maybe…walk to class together?”

Remus winced as if he might expose his lack of social skills just by this simple sentence.

“Yeah, sure.” Peter replied, not caring one bit, for at least he had (sort of) made a friend.

He and Remus went through their first rounds of classes together, getting along splendidly. Peter was delighted to hear that Remus was a half-blood too, and that he didn’t have to worry about that at all, especially in Gryffindor. The two boys listened intently to Professors Slughorn and Flitwick who spoke enthusiastically about the basics of potions and charms. They would be learning to make objects levitate next class, which Remus seemed to look forward to. Sirius, on the other hand, was pouting throughout both classes. He didn’t pay his professors any attention, choosing to focus on the window furthest from Peter. His sour mood hadn’t improved after charms and by dinnertime he seemed about to burst with anger. He kept glancing at Peter giving him sour looks while Remus sat next to him fiercely protective of his newfound friend. That night Peter didn’t want to go back to the dorm, but Remus encouraged him saying “It’s our dorm as much as theirs.”

The two of them made their way into the room where Sirius was sitting in a chair at the desk in the room, feet up on the desk leaning back in the chair. He nearly fell out of his seat when the two opened the door, while James ceased his incessant pacing, looking ecstatic to have the two finally arrive. He spoke before either Remus or Peter could have a chance:  
“Hey, so I think we got off on the wrong foot today. I’m James Potter, and that’s Sirius Black. You didn’t really mean to laugh at him did you?” He addressed Peter, ignoring Remus for the time being to handle the problem at hand.

“No…I….” Peter tried to speak up, but James didn’t seem intent to allow him to get a word in edgewise.

“Because, Sirius his whole family’s been in Slytherin and he’s just really sensitive about the topic so…” James trailed off, glancing back at Sirius not sure if he had crossed a line as they still didn’t know each other all that well.

Sirius didn’t seem to be paying attention, picking at a spot on his trainer.

“No, I just do that when I’m nervous is all.” Peter replied, to which James’ infectious grin widened. Remus stood behind Peter in solidarity, not looking for a fight but supportive all the same.

“Oh, I get that. I fidget a lot, normally with my snitch but Dad said it was unsportsmanlike to bring my own.” James said it, but was met with silence from Remus and Peter. “Um…anyway like I said I’m James. Sirius?”

Sirius walked forward, a haughty expression still plastered on his face from years of doing so. He ran a hand through his rather short hair, especially when compared to the rock star look he had going at fifteen.

“Truce?” James asked, before Sirius could say anything to disrupt the delicate balance he’d created.

Peter stuck out his hand first. Sirius stuck out his jaw before sticking out his own hand.

“Yeah whatever,” He grumbled.

“I’m really very sorry.” Peter said, but Sirius just shrugged.

“So, Remus right?” James addressed Remus this time; he was surprised.

“Yeah, that’s me…yeah.” Remus replied, having never been talked to so boldly by another boy.

“Good to know you Remus. Up for a game of wizard’s chess?” James asked, making an intense effort to smooth over any residual issues between them as quickly as possible.

“Yeah, sure.” Remus replied, having spent a lot of time playing with his dad in the long years spent alone.

“Great, winner plays next, Sirius?” James asked, offering the next match to him.

“I’ll just watch, not a big fan of wizard chess.” Sirius answered.

To the other boys this seemed like a throw away response, but for Sirius the answer ran deeper. His family had an obsession with competition, particularly in the intellectual realm. Losing at wizard chess, particularly to his cousins, was a point of great shame in his family, and he honestly couldn’t handle any more shame after that morning.  
Sirius and Peter sat on the bed watching James and Remus play in that moment, and Peter awkwardly shuffled his feet before working up the courage to speak up.

“I really am sorry.” He said.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sirius replied.

Peter nodded, and with that quiet response, and the look straight ahead that made him seem a thousand miles away, he was sure that Sirius Black was the most terrifying eleven-year-old he’d ever met.

“Come on, it’s getting late. If we stay out here much longer the sun will be up and we’ll have not gotten any sleep.” James said, breaking Peter out of his thoughts.  
Peter nodded, following James as usual back into his house. They stopped at Peter’s door, James pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Try and sleep a bit ok mate?”

“Yeah I will” Peter said, watching James make his way to the guest room.

And he did try, really hard for nearly an hour and a half, but he just couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. Every time he couldn’t help picturing the death eaters who likely killed his father sneaking into his bedroom to finish the job, taking the family name down with Alvin Pettigrew’s only son. Peter lay in his bed before he stood up, hoping that maybe James hadn’t been able to sleep either and they could stew in their insomnia together until his mother finally woke up. But he found himself disappointed when he cracked open the door and found James fast asleep and snoring loudly next to Sirius in their bed. James always snored, Peter snored as well but not like James, the boy seemed to snore all the louder after a particularly tiring day. If you wanted to sleep at all in the Marauders’ dorm you got used to James’ snores. Peter smiled, seeing his three best friends sleeping peacefully in his home.

After four years together, as much as they’d changed, in so many ways they’d all stayed the same. James, for example, still snored just as loudly as he did four years before. He still was always good for a laugh and did his very best to make sure all of his friends were in on the joke even if his enemies were the butt of that same joke. Remus was just as Peter remembered him, timid at first, but a lot better at breaking out of his shell after so many years spent with James and Sirius. He was exceedingly kind, and he always made sure to defend Peter whenever the others were giving him a hard time. And as for Sirius, well Peter still thought he could be sort of terrifying, but he also knew that he had a good heart. Sirius Black had a reckless and obnoxious streak that he initially used to cover up his anger, but since he came to Hogwarts that anger shrank firmly overtaken by the fun-loving rebellious teenager that all of them had come to know and love. And yes, Peter loved Sirius like a brother in many ways, like the older brother who lets you smoke cigarettes and tells you about his sexual conquests but also will kill you if you go into his room and makes fun of you when he’s with his friends. But a brother, nonetheless. And when Peter watched Sirius sleeping peacefully with his hair everywhere on the bed next to James, he didn’t find him scary at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another one! Thanks to everyone who's been reading and I really hope you're enjoying!! I've been trying to post about once a week so I will see you then.


	7. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans was a lot of things. At Hogwarts she was the perfect student, the perfect friend, a leader for students her age and younger. At home she was the perfect daughter, the perfect friend to Severus for as long as she could be while maintaining her sanity. She was the cute little redhead who lived at the house off the main road with the white picket fence, and in her later years the beautiful young woman who had blossomed like her mother’s rose bushes while off at that mysterious boarding school she attended. But there was one thing Lily wasn’t, and that was the perfect sister.

Lily Evans was a lot of things. At Hogwarts she was the perfect student, the perfect friend, a leader for students her age and younger. At home she was the perfect daughter, the perfect friend to Severus for as long as she could be while maintaining her sanity. She was the cute little redhead who lived at the house off the main road with the white picket fence, and in her later years the beautiful young woman who had blossomed like her mother’s rose bushes while off at that mysterious boarding school she attended. But there was one thing Lily wasn’t, and that was the perfect sister. Of course, sisters were wont to fight, that’s practically in the job description, but Petunia and Lily were different. They just found it impossible to get along from the moment Lily received her letter from Hogwarts.

Petunia had spent so many years watching her sister continue to achieve so much, being made Prefect, straight A’s in subjects which Petunia could not begin to grasp, along with the fact that she was a witch of course, perfect Lily with her ability to turn animals into tea cups and make things disappear out of thin air. Her parents were always fascinated by the tales she spun every break she returned, while Petunia sat at the table grinding her teeth down to the enamel in fury. Petunia was not a bad student, A’s and B’s, but she wasn’t as good as Lily. She wasn’t prefect, but she was founder and president of a club at her school for young women interested in science, a huge achievement for a young woman growing up in the 1970s. And sure, Petunia wasn’t as beautiful as Lily, but she liked to think that she was at least pretty, and that somewhere out there someone worthwhile would find her even more beautiful than her perfect little sister.  
Meanwhile, Lily had made a bad habit of basking in her parents’ praise, often shunting Petunia to the side and making her feel even lesser by comparison. She didn’t mean to do it exactly, but she certainly never attempted to shut it down, maybe ask Petunia how her school year had gone. Of all the things she was Lily was still a Gryffindor, and although she would never admit it, actually had a lot more in common with James Potter than anyone would have expected, particularly a love for attention. Lily, however desired positive attention while James didn’t seem to care what he was doing so long as the attention was on him.

It was for all of these reasons that for Lily returning home for another summer was particularly painful especially given the recent loss of her best friend just across the road. Lily arrived home to a cold shoulder from Petunia which was typical but had continued growing colder these past few years until it infected everyone in the house. They sat at dinner the first night of Lily’s return in complete silence, their parents glancing between their two daughters nervously before Lily’s mother decided to try and make an attempt at conversation.

“So, Lily you had some important exams this term correct?”

Petunia snorted, and Lily bit her lip before putting on her warmest smile. Her father gave Petunia a stern glance, silencing her.

“Yeah, the OWLs,” Petunia made another snorting noise at that before Lily continued, “Er, ordinary wizarding level, I should have my results towards the end of the summer, but I think I did well.”

“I’ll bet you did,” Petunia said with a bite in her tone that was not lost on Lily. She glanced at her sister, but continued trying to keep conversation going.

“What about you Tuney? Mom and Dad said you’re taking a typing course in London.”

Lily took a bite of her chicken as Petunia looked up.

“Yes, it should be quite useful.” Petunia replied icily.

“Good,” Lily said trying not to let her hurt show.

“Well shall we retire to the living room for tea?” Mr. Evans, always the mediator between his two daughters spoke up clapping his hands together.

“I actually have some work to do Father,” Petunia said, “Thank you for the lovely dinner Mother.” Petunia turned to her mother and father in that oddly formal way she’d adopted over the past couple of years, making her way to her room.

Lily watched after her, turning towards her parents with a bright smile.

“Well, Mum, could I help you with the tea?”

She turned to her mother who nodded, a saddened look on her face. Lily pulled her into a hug, ever the perfect daughter. Her mother held her tight.

“I’m glad you’re home.” She whispered into Lily’s dark red hair.

“Yeah, me too.” She said, trying so hard to mask the dishonesty in that statement.

Her mother beamed at her which Lily interpreted as a success. She turned away, allowing her smile to fall for just a moment before taking a deep breath and busying herself with the kettle. Her mother spoke up from the living room where she’d settled down next to Lily’s father.

“Oh, Lily we’re going to have a little get together tomorrow for all the neighbors. Why don’t you invite that friend of yours who lives down in Spinner’s End?”

“Ah yes Tobias Snape’s boy. You two normally come off the train together isn’t that right?” Her father chimed in.

“Yes, we do.” Lily replied, trying to keep any tears from welling up, blinking them back and clearing her throat.

“I didn’t see him this year.” Mr. Evans remarked.

“He…we just had a fight that’s all.” Lily said, her hands shaking as she poured the tea.

“Oh, that’s a shame. Maybe you can patch things up over the summer darling?” Her mother replied, having stood up to put sugar and milk out on the table.

“Yeah, maybe.” Lily replied, bringing the tea into the living room where her mother and father sat smiling brightly…for them because they needn’t know why she had no intention of restarting her friendship with the boy from Spinner’s End.

Lily made her way upstairs where an owl was perched patiently on her windowsill. She recognized it at once as Marlene’s owl Artemis. She immediately let her in, grabbing the note she carried and ripping it open. Artemis hooted indignantly as she pecked at Lily’s empty water dish which sat by her bed in case of the arrival of any thirsty owls from friends over the summer.

“Oh, sorry Artie.” Lily grabbed the water bowl carrying it to the upstairs bathroom which she and Petunia shared, slightly annoyed that she had to bother filling it up, waiting impatiently for the day she turned seventeen and could finally just cast _Aguementi_ in this circumstance. Better yet she would be able to have her own owl along with a cage that other owls could share from. Her parents generally loved everything magic, finding it fascinating, but having a “dirty, dangerous bird” in the house was something her mother would simply not allow despite Lily’s insistence on its importance in the wizarding world.

Lily set the water down on her bedside table, and Artemis drank thirstily from the bowl as she turned back to the already torn apart envelope. She pulled the note out scanning it eagerly having not expected to hear from her best friend so soon.

_Lily,_   
_I hope you’re doing alright. If Petunia gives you a hard time just politely inform her that you are very capable of turning her into a toad._

  
Lily chuckled at that.

  
_Anyway, I wanted to invite you to my house this summer for a little bit longer. I know we normally do a week or so at some point with the others, but I asked my parents and they said you’re welcome to stay as long as you like. So, if you need a break or anything just reach out. Maybe we can check out a quidditch match! I know you’ve never been to a professional one. Please don’t be a stranger this summer._   
_Lots of Love,_   
_Marlene_

Lily beamed, reading the letter over and over. Marlene had always been there for her ever since they met in first year. Lily had been more nervous than ever having been sorted into Gryffindor away from the only other wizard she’d ever known. She had entered the dormitory hesitantly staying in the common room for as long as she could before nearly falling asleep in the chair by the fire, but Marlene had seemingly immediately picked up on her anxieties.

“Hi, it’s Lily, right?” Marlene whispered to her from her bed where she was reading by wand light.

Lily was shocked to see that Marlene was awake, and even more surprised to see her first bit of magic performed on purpose by a wizard her age.

“Yes, that’s me.” She answered back, making her way to her trunk where she pulled out a pair of pajamas, trying to look busy so she could avoid Marlene’s curious gaze.

“I’m Marlene. I’ve just been trying to read up on everything before tomorrow. I’m sort of nervous.” She confided, a sheepish grin on her face.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Lily said, not looking her in the eye, “You’re already using magic, and besides you’ve known you’re a wizard your whole life. I just found out. If anyone’s going to be behind it’s me.”

“Oh, this? It’s really a simple spell, nothing impressive.” Lily shrugged, pulling on her nightgown over her top, and removing her clothing underneath.  
Marlene closed her book and moved to the edge of the bed.

“I can show you if you like.” She said, looking warmly at Lily who finally looked up at her and nodded.

Marlene beamed, and pulled Lily onto her bed giggling while Lily shushed her for fear of waking their sleeping roommates. Lily pulled out her own wand tentatively while Marlene showed her the movement.

“So, you just wave it and say Lumos. Go on you try.”

Lily bit her lip, closed her eyes tight and spoke the incantation, “ _Lumos_.”  
The girls both yiped and jumped back in shock as Lily’s wand tip emitted a blast of powerful white light which erupted into a tiny yellow flame on Marlene’s bed hangings. They quickly snuffed it out, and immediately fell into a fit of giggles as their roommates awoke in fright.

“What happened?” Mary Macdonald spoke up anxiously.

The two girls were inconsolable, giggling rambunctiously, before Lily finally calmed down enough to speak.

“We lit Marlene’s bed hangings on fire.”

“Oh God is everything alright?” Susan said next.

“Just fine, it was brilliant actually. I didn’t know Lumos could do that.” Marlene said.

Alice was laughing now too, “If you aren’t focusing it can. Father told me there was a boy whose entire wand burned up in his first year. I’m Alice by the way. Alice Fortescue.”

“Nice to meet you. Sorry for the wake-up call, it shouldn’t happen again.” Marlene said.

“I should hope not, or we’re going to have to put a fire extinguisher under your bed.” Mary said next, giggling as well.

“Fire extinguisher?” Alice asked curiously.

Mary blushed bright red.

“Sorry do you not have those in the wizard world?”

“Well, not really we would just summon water, wouldn’t we?” Alice said.

“So, you’re muggleborn, then?” Susan asked, curious as well.

“Yeah.” Mary replied.

Lily stayed silent, looking nervously for a response from these two unknowns.

“Cool, I’m pureblood, but it’s not all it’s cracked up to be. My family is bollocks at being out in the muggle world. My Uncle Florean got a citation last year for getting stuck on the muggle train on his way to London. He got his apparition license taken away you see and he hates broomsticks, says they hurt his back, so he figured how hard could muggle transportation be? Well, he had the bright idea to try to help the train along, speed it up so to speak and he ended up knocking the train off its track, got stuck for nearly four hours.” The girls all began laughing hysterically at the image of Alice’s uncle decked out in purple wizard robes, hat, and beard sitting on a muggle train while the muggle workers ran about trying to work out exactly what had happened.

“I’m halfblood, so my dad’s worked really hard to make sure we all were well enough equipped with the muggle world. He met my mum in a muggle bar and then had me and my brother.” Susan said in response.

“Is your brother a wizard too then?” Lily asked, nervously.

“Yeah of course, he’s a third year, Ravenclaw.” Susan replied. “What about you?” She asked.

“I have an older sister, Petunia, but she’s not a witch.” Lily said.

“Well, that’s happened before, especially with muggleborns. I’m sure it’ll be fine. There’s plenty of cool muggle jobs out there aren’t there?” Marlene asked trying to ease Lily’s obvious fears.

“Yeah, I guess there are.” She answered, not sounding certain.

Before Marlene could say anything more a yawn escaped her throat, leading Alice to speak up, motherly figure as she was: “Alright, we should probably be getting to bed with first classes tomorrow and everything.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Marlene sighed, faking annoyance, but settling into a peaceful sleep nearly instantly.

The rest of the girls drifted off one by one, all of them except for Lily. Because as much as her new friends had tried to ease her worries Lily couldn’t help thinking of Petunia, stuck in regular school with maths and English and science, all subjects that Lily and Petunia had complained endlessly about together before Lily had found out what she was. She thought of Petunia who had hardly given Lily a second glance all summer, and had barely managed to choke out a goodbye, their last interaction ending with her labeling Lily a freak and stalking off. Hot tears streaked down Lily’s cheeks as she thought of the pain of that last goodbye, and how she wasn’t sure if Petunia would ever manage to forgive her for being born differently. She thought of Severus and how he had been the one to convince her to go through Petunia’s things, something which had made her so angry, and immediately banished the thought. It was Petunia’s own fault for being such a pompous, jealous, know-it-all. Lily felt a red hot anger overcome her as she realized that she had done nothing wrong. She was born special that was all, given a tremendous gift which brought her parents so much joy. Why couldn’t Petunia just feel that same joy with them? Lily rolled over, staring moodily into the dark of her new bedroom, wishing that Petunia would walk through and apologize for treating her so poorly. Not fifty feet from Lily’s bed another child brooded, thinking of his own sibling and parents all of whom would be furious with him for his actions this afternoon. One thing was clear as the both of them lay awake in their scarlet and gold four posters thinking of classes and friends and difficult families and wondering if they continued to lay here long enough the time would go on forever and they would never have to face the dreadful arrival of tomorrow.

Lily Evans had no idea how similar her and Sirius were, particularly in those first few years adjusting to a whole new way of life, adjusting to being hated by family members, adjusting to new friends and new classes. She saw Sirius as James Potter’s little lackey, a boy with no opinions of his own who lived to torment her ex-best friend. Although maybe the boy had asked for it on multiple occasions he didn’t deserve it, did he? It was common knowledge that Sirius was a member of the Black family, proud purebloods, but having come from the muggle world Lily really didn’t have a full understanding of just how much that meant to a family like Sirius’. She could never imagine him being treated the way he was at home just for being sorted into the wrong house. She, like many, remembered the howler Sirius had received in first year, but she figured it was just a case of strict parents who had a specific way of the life they wanted their son to lead, despite loving him anyway. She had never considered that this letter was far from the last one. She hadn’t considered that although trying to keep up appearances Sirius’ family loved to remind him of how unwelcome he was in their home. To Lily Sirius was just another arrogant boy who put on a rebel act to disappoint his parents, she never considered that the rebellion was perfectly founded in a desire to escape a cycle of cruelty that he had become desperate to end.  
She pulled out a quill and ink, along with a piece of paper, writing Marlene back right away.

  
_Marlene,_   
_Thanks for such a quick report! Honestly, did you write this while we were still on the train? Things are ok here. Tuney’s being a priss as usual, but she’s leaving in a month for a typing course in London (about the most boring Muggle job out there), so I should be alright. I’d certainly enjoy seeing a Quidditch match, especially one where I won’t have to listen to Sirius Black’s incessant commentary. Please write soon about dates. I miss you already!_   
_Lots of Love,_   
_Lily_

Lily blew on the ink before folding her letter in thirds, and placing it in an envelope which she kept stacked on the desk in the corner of her room. She moved towards Artemis who put out her leg, eager to please as usual, giving Lily a friendly hoot before swooping out of her open window on her way to deliver Lily’s letter to Marlene. Lily watched her fly off into the warm evening air, leaving her window open, allowing the breeze to sift through her long, red hair. Her mind drifted back once again as she watched a cloud drift over the moon.

It was the beginning of her second year. She had gone to the Gryffindor quidditch matches in her first year but hadn’t really found much to enjoy in them. She had always found sports quite boring, her father having been obsessed with watching football on the television ever since she was a little girl, and saw Quidditch as no different. But it was in her second year, sitting in the common room listening to James Potter of all people that her tune changed.

“Rejected again, honestly Sirius I don’t know what else they want.”

He kicked a cabinet in frustration, staring out the window at the distant quidditch pitch where the Gryffindor team was practicing. He had tried out for the second year in a row, and once again been denied. Lily felt a smug satisfaction at that, believing that a boy like James Potter could really benefit from being knocked down a peg.

“Honestly, I don’t know what you’re getting so bent out of shape about. It’s just a bunch of wankers flying around on broomsticks. There’s better uses of our time.” Sirius said, lying across one of the comfy chairs by the fire, legs stuck out at two odd angles.

“Better uses of our time? How can my own best mate say something so blasphemous? Quidditch is only the greatest form of athletic and intellectual feat to ever grace the wizarding world.” James said.

“Oh, here he goes.” Sirius faked a yawn as James’ face heated up with fury.

“You’ll be sure to make the team next year James.” Peter spoke up; honestly didn’t he have any thoughts of his own?

“Shut up Peter.” James said, causing Peter to immediately deflate.

“Sirius, when you’re on your broom with the wind whipping through your hair, it’s like nothing you’ve ever known, and making that first goal, catching that snitch, that’s better than any prank could ever feel. It’s like…”

“…coming home.” Sirius said in a voice of mock awe. “You’ve gone off on this rant over a dozen times mate honestly give it a rest. Petey’s right. There’s always next year.”

“Don’t call me that.” Peter said, quietly so that Sirius might not hear. Unfortunately for him he did, flicking Peter in the head to which Peter scowled.

Sirius just winked at him. James checked his watch, impatiently. “I’m going to go visit Remus.”

“You’ll have to be quick there, mate.”

“Or not.” James replied with a wink.

Sirius smirked and remained in his position, eyes closed, as Peter turned back to puzzle over his transfiguration homework. James, on the other hand, made his way up to the dorm, and didn’t ever come down, which surprised Lily as he had just said he was going to visit Remus. The only real movement in the common room after he had left happened when two seventh years returning from quidditch practice seemingly tripped on air upon entering through the portrait hole, falling over each other in a tangle of limbs. Lily could have sworn she heard the distinctive laughter of James Potter, but figured she must have mistaken Sirius’ hearty chuckle for that of his friend; they were so similar after all. Lily waited for hours for James to come down, getting curious now, as Sirius and Peter had long since yawned and made their way up to their dormitory. She nodded off a couple of times but couldn’t mistake the creak of the portrait hole opening again. She blinked her eyes open, noticing the wide-open door, and the heavy sound of recently slowed footsteps and poorly disguised heavy breathing. Her eyes narrowed, she moved forward towards the door, following the noise of someone clearly trying to cover the sound of their breathing as if having just run a marathon. She stuck her hand out and yelped in shock as she came into contact with something quite solid.

“Ickle firsties out past 10, no time to return to their dorms again.” The unmistakable voice of Peeves the Poltergeist announced that he was making his way towards the Gryffindor common room.

She glanced at the spot where her hand had just hit something, and reached out, grabbing onto a piece of fabric. With a great yank a sweaty, red-faced James Potter was revealed underneath some kind of cloak that rendered him…invisible. She glanced between him and the open portrait hole, noticing Peeves having almost arrived. She moved quickly, slamming the door shut, to the sound of a loud raspberry from outside.

“So, you caught me.”

James spoke up, a false smirk overtaking his face. Lily noticed his eyes glance down to her hand where she was still holding his cloak. He made to reach for it, but she pulled back.

“Come on Evans, give me my cloak back.” James said, playfully at first.

“No.” Lily said it firmly. She didn’t know what she was doing, but this cloak was obviously important to Potter and instrumental in much of his mischief making, which meant she had some leverage, which she wasn’t about to give up quickly.

“Evans, don’t make me hex you.” James said that same smirk across his face.

“Go ahead. Then you’ll get detention…again.” She replied, still gripping the cloak tightly in her right hand.

“But I’ll have my cloak back.” James said, but in his eyes flickered a warmth that Lily rarely saw from the boy, a warmth that he often reserved for Sirius.

“You’re not going to hex me Potter.” She said, knowing somehow that she was right.

James tightened his jaw, furious that she was calling his bluff.

“What do you want Evans?” He asked, slightly dropping his carefree façade. It was late and, after all, no one was around anyway.

“I want you to lay off Severus.” Lily said.

“Snively? Why would I do that?” James asked that goofy smirk gracing his face once more.

“Because if you don’t.” She moved, holding the cloak over the fire. “I’ll burn this.”

“No! You don’t want to do that Evans, come on.” James’ panicked expression caught Lily off guard, after all it was just a charmed cloak, but she remained resolute in her choice.

“Say you’ll lay off of him.” She said it firmly again.

“Alright, alright, we’ll lay off him,” James said, but before Lily could return the cloak, he thought of something, and adjusted his statement “but if he attacks first all bets are off.”

“Done.” Lily replied, not considering the idea that her Severus would ever attack first, after all he was the victim of the marauders, right? She handed the cloak over, James clutching it close to his chest as if it was his child.

“Thanks Evans, and you won’t go telling anyone that I was out past curfew, right?” James asked, covering his bases.

“I figured that would cancel out our deal anyway.” She replied, James nodded, looking as though he was turning to leave once again before Lily spoke up, “You were visiting Remus?”

“Yeah, he’s just ill.” James said, a little too quickly. Lily pretended not to notice, she didn’t have a problem with Remus, not like the others, and genuinely hoped that he would feel better soon. He’d been ill a lot lately. James was about to turn to leave again, when Lily spoke up once more.

“Hey James?” She said, stopping him again, her burning curiosity too much to ignore.

“Yeah?” He said, turning around.

“The way you were talking about quidditch, you really love it that much?” Lily asked.

“Always have, it’s not the same when you’re just watching. You have to live it.” He answered, a romantic look glazing his eyes before he shook it off once more. “Night Evans.”

“Night Potter.” Lily said, but James was already gone, obviously making his way back upstairs to tell his friends about his latest adventure.

It was after that conversation that Lily tried to pay attention to quidditch the way James did. She would never tell anyone, but she even tried to watch him just to see the light in his eyes as he watched the players. He never missed a match, James, not even the ones where Gryffindor didn’t play, and after their meeting in the common room Lily didn’t either. You could see the gears in his brain calculating every play, every throw, every movement. It was fascinating, at least until Marlene elbowed Lily and teased her for crushing on Potter to which Lily stuck out her tongue and made a gagging noise. But still for the rest of that year Lily couldn’t help stealing glances at James Potter, and once he finally made the team in third year it was much easier to watch him. He was right, that light in his eyes when he flew on his broom, scored a goal, blocked an opposing player was unlike anything Lily had ever seen. He had a passion for the game that Lily couldn’t help but admire, not that she’d ever tell anyone of course. James Potter was a bully, annoying, and the most arrogant git she’d ever had the displeasure to know. But still you couldn’t help but admire the boy as he flew, playing a game that he loved with all his heart, that contagious smile bringing cheers from all crowds, and even pulling a smile from Lily as well, no matter how much she tried to suppress it.

“Lily!! How many times have I told you to keep these bloody owls away from my window?!”

Lily broke out of her memories once again, making her way quickly towards Petunia’s room.

“Sorry Tuney, I’ll take care of it!”

She couldn’t believe she’d been daydreaming about James Potter of all people. Sure, he was good at quidditch, and objectively attractive, but that didn’t change the fact that he was far too pompous for his own good, not to mention attacking innocent bystanders for the fun of it, Severus not being the only one to receive hexes from James and his little gang. Lily didn’t quite care about the rules he broke, so long as it was harmless, but the cruelty of many of his “jokes” and complete inability to avoid attention was something she could not overlook.  
Lily made her way into Petunia’s room where she was met with a stern glare, which she promptly ignored moving towards the window where she let the owl in to Petunia’s firm protests.

“Just relax alright?” Lily said, distracted as she tried to coax the owl onto her arm so she could bring it into the other room.

“I will not relax. It’s bad enough I have to deal with your stories on a daily basis without these constant reminders of your abnormality coming to my window.”

“Well, I’m so sorry Petunia that my abnormality is such an inconvenience for you.” Lily said, ignoring anything Petunia might have to say next, bringing the owl back into her room.  
It was carrying a clipping from the daily prophet sent to her by Alice.

**_Muggle Family Found Dead_ **

_In another shocking turn of events_   
_Here in Britain a muggle family has_   
_Been found dead in East Sussex. Their_   
_“Pleasemen” have declared the death_   
_Of a family of four through unknown_   
_Circumstances. Unfortunately, we in_   
_The Wizarding World have seen this_   
_sort of thing far too many times. The_   
_lack of any clear markings along with_   
_any clear motive bear all the signs of_   
_the infamous Killing Curse. It appears_   
_that the Death Eaters have struck again_   
_in Britain, and with these cases growing_   
_ever more prominent, we have to wonder_   
_is anyone safe?_

Lily threw the clipping to the ground, rubbing her tired eyes at the sign of yet another innocent family lying dead through no fault of their own. She wondered if they even knew what was happening, if they’d even seen the culprits, or if they had been sitting together, maybe watching the television when suddenly…nothing. She listened to the laughter of her parents drifting up the stairs, glancing at the paper lying on her floor. She stared out the window, feeling that same dread in her stomach of that oncoming storm. The feeling that something was coming that was far out of her control. With more dead muggles and muggleborns every day she couldn’t help but worry that the ache in her stomach wasn’t unfounded. She knew that Alice was just trying to keep her prepared, as was Alice’s way, but this news just left Lily’s stomach in knots. She wanted to curl up into a ball and stay there in a perfectly safe word without evil wizards and ex-best friends whose ultimate goal was to see her and her family either dead or enslaved. After being introduced to the wizarding world Lily had never imagined the prejudice that a witch like her would have to face. She was worried of course that she wouldn’t know as much spellwork or history to keep up with her fellow classmates, but she had quickly discovered that not only did she survive wizard training but she thrived. And now here she was at the crossroads of a new destiny questioning everything she’d ever believed in, and realizing with a heavy heart, that thriving in school might not be enough to survive anymore. She would have to do better. She was safe, for now, but what about after? Only time would tell, but she knew she wasn’t going to be able to do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have my first Lily-centric chapter! I wanted to check in on what she was up to while the Marauders were busy getting up to their mischief. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!


	8. Matches and Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys prepare for a big quidditch match, and are surprised to run into a couple of familiar faces while there.

“Ready for the match boys?” Fleamont shouted from the kitchen downstairs.

“Yeah Dad!” James shouted, enthusiastic as ever, decked out in a full set of Puddlemere United quidditch robes, pins, the works. Sirius, James and Remus were standing together in James’ bedroom putting on the finishing touches to their looks for the match that day. James was messing with his hair and touching up the paint which adorned his face in the Puddlemere United colors. Sirius chose to go for a more subtle look than James, donning a T-shirt with the team colors and jeans, along with his trusty leather jacket of course, asserting the muggle look in rebellion as usual. Remus was wearing his favorite oversized sweater, still reeking of cigarette smoke, along with a simple Puddlemere United pin in the corner. It was on the beginning of such a simple day when disaster struck. This happened when poor naïve Peter, who had left about ten minutes before to get ready in the bathroom down the hall, walked into James’ bedroom in full Chudley Cannons gear, and all hell broke loose.

“What the hell is this Wormtail?!” James all but screeched, while Sirius laughed uproariously. Peter, meanwhile, looked down at himself in confusion.

“What? I’ve always loved the Cannons.” Peter said.

“Wormy, this is the wrong house to say that in.” Sirius replied, with a mischievous grin plastered across his face.

“I honestly can’t even look at you right now. Padfoot you hold him down while Moony locks the door.” James said.

“Come on, are you serious mate?” Remus spoke up.

“He’s Sirius I’m James.” James said without missing a beat. “Now, Wormtail is fully welcome to attend the match, but only if he changes out of this blasphemous attire.”

“Prongs, don’t you think you’re overreacting just a little bit?” Remus asked, ever the peacemaker.

“I am not. This is a Puddlemere United household, and I will not have the Cannons besmirching their holy name.”

This argument continued for at least thirty minutes James insisting they leave Peter at home, Remus trying to find a compromise, while Sirius laughed and stoked the flames of both arguments. Finally, James’ mother came upstairs insisting that if they didn’t leave this minute, they would miss the Portkey for the match. And this is how they came to a compromise with a very unhappy James pouting in the back of the group as Peter remained in a simple Chudley Cannons team sweater, having ditched the rest of his ensemble for the sake of argument. Remus, for his part, still wore his Puddlemere united pin along with a Chudley Cannons rosette that Peter had let him borrow, remaining neutral which infuriated James even more than Peter’s blatant disrespect for “the greatest team in England’s history.” Luckily, Sirius’ rowdy attitude, along with Fleamont’s cheerful demeanor were able to pull James out of his bad mood by the time they arrived at the Portkey, a crushed soda can about a mile off of the Potter’s expansive property. They each put a finger on the can, making it just on time to be transported to the hill where the match was being held.

The boys walked across the field, following the crowd towards the large stadium with its muggle repelling charms and exhausted ministry workers.

“This is nothing compared to the world cup in ’64. It’s the last time it was played in England. Wizards from across the world were trampling over one another to get tickets, sleeping out in tents for weeks before the match. The ministry swore they’d never host another world cup. James here was just four years old, but he was screaming louder than most of the adults in those stands.”

“I can imagine. Oi Prongs, it must have felt good to be considered an acceptable age to wet yourself from the excitement of a quidditch match, right?” Sirius replied with an elbow thrown his way from James.

“It was brilliant. I wish I could remember more than a bunch of bright lights and loud people. I’d give anything to be able to replay that memory.” James said, evidently lost in the brief four-year-old flashes of memory that he had retained from witnessing such an exciting event so much so that he didn’t even notice as he ran into…

“Evans?” Sirius spoke up before James could react.

“Potter?” Lily said, looking at James who was still standing back in shock.

“Wonderful to see you Evans, I didn’t know you liked quidditch.” Sirius said.

“Oh, come off it, I’m here with Marlene.”

“Hey there Marlene!” Sirius called out to which Marlene sauntered over in response.

“Sirius, how are you?”

“Alright. And you?”

Before Marlene could respond Lily spoke up.

“Well, we better be getting to our seats.”

Lily made the mistake of holding up their tickets, causing Sirius to quickly block their escape while James grabbed the tickets from her outstretched hand.

“Hey!”

“Damn. You guys are almost at the bottom.” James commented.

“We can’t all afford box seats like you Potter.” Lily replied.

“Hello there,”

Mr. Potter approached the group having stood back at an acceptable distance and conversed with a couple old friends in the meantime.

“Friends of James and Sirius, are you?”

“Not exactly,” Lily replied to which Marlene shoved her.

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you all the same.” Fleamont replied, a knowing glint in his eye.

“Where are you seated then?”

“Ring 2.” Marlene replied, the disappointment evident in her voice.

“Well, if you’d like to join us our box does have plenty of room.”

“I…” Lily quickly moved to deny this request before Marlene interrupted her: “That would be brilliant. Thanks!”

“Wonderful.” Mr. Potter replied, “Come along then.” He gestured to the kids, Lily cursing Marlene as she followed reluctantly.

“I’ll lead the way.” Sirius said, quickly making his way towards the two girls, putting an arm out which Marlene quickly took.

James offered Lily his own arm, but she just rolled her eyes moving back to talk with Remus. James shrugged it off, catching up to Sirius and Marlene.

The group arrived at the stadium with only ten minutes left before the match began, prompting James to begin picking up the pace to the protests of his fellows.

“Come on Prongs wait up!” Sirius called.

“I don’t want to miss anything.” James replied, nearly jogging now to make it to the stairs which would lead to the Potter’s own top box.

Fleamont shook his head, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to turn to the others.

“I’m going to apparate to the top box. These old legs don’t take too well to climbing like they used to.” And with that James’ father was gone with a wave of his wand and a loud crack.

The gang watched as James began climbing without hesitation, looking up into the catacombs of the stadium with trepidation at how many flights they would be climbing. By the eighteenth flight James could hear Peter huffing and puffing something fierce behind him. He turned around to check in on the boy who was clutching a stitch in his side, but only briefly before continuing his ascent.

“You’ve really got to lay off the cakes Wormy.” Sirius said, although he was breathing rather heavily as well.

“You’re one to talk.” Remus spoke up in between breaths from the back, his and Sirius’ lungs having been hacked up pretty well by the amount of smoking they both did.

Lily laughed a little bit at Remus’ snarky comment before having to double over to catch her own breath, Marlene falling prey to the same fate after laughing at her friend’s misfortune.

James was the only one climbing with hardly a deep breath to be heard being in excellent shape from the many hours of quidditch practice he put in along with his morning runs to stay in shape for…well…quidditch.

After twenty-five flights of stairs the group finally made it to the top, Peter lying down in a heap with Sirius and Remus bending at the knees to catch their own breath. James didn’t even stop to look back making his way to the front row of seats where his father was already seated next to a handful of wealthy friends of the Potters who had come from their own boxes to visit and discuss some business matters. James couldn’t care less about that though as the announcer of the match began his commentary.

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the final match of the season for the British league. Please give a warm round of applause to the visiting Chudley Cannons!”

A loud number of boos rose from one half of the stands while a number of cheers came from the opposite section.

“And we have Atkinson, Cole, Fletcher, Grant, Harris, Lewis, and…Wilson!”

Peter cheered loudly for his team waving a Chudley Cannons flag he’d purchased from a vendor outside of the stadium while James booed passionately waiting for the next team to be announced.

“And introducing your Puddlemere United players, Clarke, Dawson, Hall, Jones, Kallaway, Taylor, and…Zeller!!”

The cheers were deafening for the home team, James screaming among the loudest despite having no vocal enhancement like many of the adult wizards around him.

“And our referee for the match, former seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, Glynnis Griffiths!”

An older witch came out of the stadium to massive applause holding up her broom with pride and beaming at the large crowd screaming her name. She had been a massive player in her day and had decided to spend her retired years refereeing the game she had played and loved for so long.

“Please release the balls.” The announcer said with a relish to which two assistants on the field moved to the chest barely holding back two black bludgers and the famous golden snitch. They unlocked the bludgers first.

“And there go the bludgers, better watch out for those folks. Our own Robert Zeller is famous for his ability to knock even the best of flyers off their brooms.”

The next ball to be released was the snitch which flew around each of the seekers before taking off somewhere into the blue sky, with puffy white clouds covering the sun. James watched the snitch with great interest, having always wished to be a seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team despite the position being continuously snatched from him, with his teammates convinced he was a much better chaser than seeker.

“And off goes the snitch, one more ball to release. Please will you throw up the quaffle so we might start the match?”

With a slight pause Griffiths walked forward and quick as a flash threw the quaffle in the air with a tweet of her whistle signaling the start of the game.

“And they’re off with the Cannons winning the tip. And it’s Atkinson with the quaffle, off to Grant, and to Harris, back to Atkinson and the first shot at the ring and it is saved by Puddlemere United keeper Zachary Dawson.”

A great number of cheers rose in favor of Dawson at that including many from James’ side of the pitch.

“Dawson was a reserve player just last season, only nineteen years old and thrust into a match against the Harpies late in the game when old veteran Potts received a nasty bludger to the head. He helped Puddlemere to the semifinals in the cup last year and might be able to carry them all the way if he plays his cards right in this match. And now the quaffle is making its way back to the other end of the pitch. It’s thrown to Hall by Jones, back to Jones and to Hall, these two are so in sync this season, and Kallaway open by the goalposts, Hall tosses to Kallaway and he makes it past Cole for the first goal for Puddlemere United!”

A cheer to rattle the stadium arose from the Puddlemere side with shouts of “Kallaway, Kallaway, Kallaway” filling the place. Kallaway smiled, a pretty boy on all accounts, offering a handstand on his broom to which the stadium went wild until Fletcher sent a bludger his way, nearly knocking him off. Hall hit him on the head for being so foolish and the Puddlemere side booed, but Griffiths made no call against the play deeming it viable.

“Oh, come on that was breaking!” James shouted along with a number of others calling out the obvious foul.

“What’s that again Prongs?” Peter asked.

“Hitting a bludger at a chaser within the ten second grace period after he scores.” James explained as if it was obvious. Peter nodded, but within moments the chasers were off again.

It was a lot of back and forth from then on with Kallaway scoring two more quick goals followed by two goals by Jones. With Puddlemere United fifty points up the Cannons began to play a little dirtier. The bludgers were being hit harder with every play, Lewis and Fletcher even teaming up for the Dopplebeater Defence in which they both hit a bludger at the same time for extra power towards Kallaway hitting him hard in the leg which snapped with a nasty crack. There were groans from the Puddlemere United side as their beloved Kallaway’s leg had to be mended giving the Cannons the advantage with Atkinson scoring a quick two goals beating out Dawson.

“Oh, and the score has risen to twenty to fifty with those two goals, but Kallaway’s leg seems to have been mended and he is back in the game!”

The crowd cheered once again.

“And do my eyes deceive me? It looks like Wilson has spotted the snitch! It could be all over. Taylor is chasing after him. They’re neck and neck, and…a well-placed bludger by Zeller has knocked Wilson off course.”

James was gnawing at his fingernails at this point, and failed to realize that just two seats behind him Lily Evans was doing the exact same thing.

“And we are back at it with the quaffle being thrown to Atkinson back to Grant and to Harris who makes to try and score, and it was a fake out! It’s back to Atkinson with the throw, and Atkinson scores!”

The Chudley Cannons side cheered loudly once again. Dawson didn’t look happy at that fake out and seemed all the more determined to keep his position.

“And the quaffle is back to the cannons, but it is knocked out of Atkinson’s hand by a nicely placed bludger by Zeller once again. And it is picked up by Hall who throws to Jones who throws back to Hall who moves to score, and it is saved by Chudley Cannons’ keeper Cole! Cole is an old veteran far from the fresh-faced Dawson looking to prove himself across the pitch. And the quaffle is back in Puddlemere’s possession with Hall to Jones to Kallaway who throws it towards Jones only to be knocked off course by another bludger hit by Clarke this time and caught by Atkinson! And oh, a nasty bludger from Zeller nails Atkinson right in the nose. That is a lot of blood folks I believe Atkinson’s going to have to get that handled while the others continue play. And things are getting heated now folks with the quaffle fiercely exchanging hands. It’s Hall and Jones and Kallaway, back to Jones, but look at this there’s been a whistle on the play. And Harris is hit with a foul for cobbing against Jones. Jones will be able to take a penalty throw.”

“Cobbing?” Peter asked again.

“Excessive elbows,” James replied, distracted as he focused on Jones moving to make the penalty throw.

James was so enthralled by the game he didn’t notice Sirius watching him with a pitying look, glancing at Marlene who he had been whispering back and forth with all afternoon.

“One minute darling,” James, still focused on the penalty throw, vaguely heard Sirius’ voice, but cheered along with the rest when Jones made it past Cole bringing the score up to 30-60.

“James.” Sirius said flipping some hair out of his eyes, shaking his best friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Padfoot?” James said distractedly.

“We’re sitting in the top box at a quidditch match with the two most beautiful girls in our year.”

James nodded, feigning attention.

“And you’re sitting there staring at a bunch of wankers on broomsticks.”

“It’s the biggest game of the season Pads. This determines if we move on to the first round of the finals.”

“And you see, I get that, but,” Sirius pointed at Lily sitting between Peter and Remus with the same glint of feigned interest at something or other that Peter was talking about, eyes trained on the pitch. “Lily Evans is right there, in your family box. And, god forgive me, she has the same stupid look in her eye as you do.”

James shrugged, looking back to the match.

“Alright,” Sirius shouted loudly, getting everyone’s attention, “Prongs and I are going to get some refreshments, Marlene, Evans, why don’t you join us?”

Remus shook his head, smiling lightly at Sirius’ antics while Peter was trying to charm his flag to glow, only managing to set the thing on fire.

“I think I’d rather just stay here Pads.”

“Come on, trust me, I’m doing you a favor.” Sirius said to James’ disgruntlement.

He dragged James’ eyes away for the game for the first time since it started. Marlene, consequently, grabbed Lily’s arm as well to great protest.

“Lily, I am not going off alone with Sirius Black and James Potter. You have to come with me, keep me sensible.” Marlene said, absolutely melting as Sirius Black flipped his long hair once more. “Please.” She batted her brown eyes at Lily who rolled her own emerald ones replying with:

“Fine, but you’re buying me a chocolate frog.”

Marlene glanced at Sirius again. “Deal.”

“Oh Pads! Grab me a chocolate frog will you?” Peter asked handing him a couple of sickles from his money pouch.

“Yeah sure thing Wormy.” Sirius said, taking the money with his eyes laser focused on Marlene’s wavy blonde hair.

The group made their way to the refreshment stand, which catered pumpkin juice, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott’s every flavored beans, along with butterbeer and meat pies.

“Four butterbeers please and I guess two meat pies to share? You ladies want anything else?” Sirius glanced at Lily who looked surprise before answering: “A chocolate frog please.”

“And four chocolate frogs.” Sirius finished.

The vendor nodded, gathering the food, while Sirius nudged James. “Prongs you got this one?”

James nodded, listening to the announcer who had shared that the score had already gone up to 100-50 in favor of Puddlemere United. He handed over the galleons without blinking an eye, ears still focused purely on the match. Sirius shrugged, giving up on him for now, making his way towards Marlene.

“So, Marlene, get a lot of OWLs?” Sirius asked, swaggering confidently beside Marlene who was smiling cooly back at him.

“Why do you ask Black you got a few I suppose?” Marlene asked.

“Oh, you know me. I got a handful here or there.” Sirius replied casually.

In fact, he would never admit it given his disregard for academics, but Sirius and James had both done exceedingly well on their OWL exams. Their results had arrived about a week after Peter’s father’s funeral, and their exceptional marks had been rewarded by a large cake which James’ mother had prepared. They had both received three outstanding scores in transfiguration and defense against the dark arts of course, as well as in astronomy for Sirius and charms for James. Sirius’ exceptional astronomy score was, to his chagrin, thanks to his childhood raised in the world of astrological signs, while James’ charms score came from his particularly good ability at performing hexes which had a strong relation to charms. The rest of their OWLs aside from history of magic and divination were exceeds expectations which they found pride in as well. Professor Binns unfortunately was no more interesting as a ghost professor as he had been when he was alive.

Remus, who had studied until his fingers practically fell off, had managed to snag an outstanding in nearly all of his examinations, scoring exceeds expectations in only one subject, which was ironically care of magical creatures. Animals seemed to be able to pick up on Remus’ nature which made it very difficult for him to get them to trust in him, particularly through his nerves at exam time. Peter did the worst of the four, as was to be expected, but he wasn’t bad. He managed two outstanding scores in herbology and care of magical creatures, which he found to be his best subjects, while managing to score exceeds expectations in his remaining subjects save charms in which he scored an acceptable.  
“Yeah, Padfoot’s a regular academic.” James spoke up, breaking out of his laser focus on the game for just a moment in order to tease Sirius.

“Yeah right. What about you Marlene? You and Evans have always been brilliant with charms work right?”

“Yeah, I guess, but I only managed an Acceptable on potions, Slughorn will never let me in now. There goes auror training.” She said it with a great amount of sadness before trying to perk up again. Sirius noticed this and tried to lighten the mood with his response.

“Who wants to be a glorified police officer anyway?” He said, scoffing.

“Oh yeah and what’s your plan Black? Be a professional prank artist?” Marlene teased.

“I don’t see why not.” He said with a smirk.

“You’ll have to make money somehow.” Marlene said.

“Maybe not, I’ve never seen much use for traditional work expectations.” Sirius quipped back.

“Oh yeah?” Marlene flirted a little more, leaning into Sirius’ gentle touch, as their fingers continually brushed against each other.

“And Atkinson scores again for the Cannons!!” The announcer shouted at that moment.

“Damn it!” Lily and James shouted almost in unison.

Marlene and Sirius glanced back at the two of them who were blushing furiously before giggling and making their way back towards the box. As they arrived James, who had been largely ignoring Lily during their walk, turned to her for the first time.

“I didn’t think you liked quidditch.” He said, obviously referring to their shared distress at Atkinson’s recent score.

“Just because I don’t know every statistic like you doesn’t mean I’m not a fan.” Lily replied.

“Puddlemere United then?” He asked a glimmer of hope in his voice.

“Better them than the Cannons. I’ve always been partial to the Harpies myself.” Lily said casually.

“You would be.” James scoffed.

“What, because they’re a team of all witches?” Lily said.

“Precisely. Nothing wrong with witches playing quidditch but whoever heard of a witch who could be as a good beater as a wizard?” James said, jumping onto a low railing which was meant to protect passersby from falling off the edge of the pathway on which James and Lily were walking. This pathway led from the stadium seats to the refreshment stands. He walked with one foot in front of the other balancing, as Lily rolled her eyes, continuing the argument.

“If you must know, Gwendolyn Morgan happens to be England’s best beater of the 20th century.”

“Completely preposterous, Zeller takes that spot in a heartbeat.” He said, focusing on his feet and making a show of “nearly falling” about one too many times for Lily’s taste.

“Oh, come on Potter, you don’t really think that toad has the innate skill that Morgan had?” Lily asked.

“What do you mean toad?” James replied, genuinely distracted now.

“Just look at the way he flies, all awkward and gangly with both feet sticking out. He’s like a human frog if I ever saw one.” Lily laughed, which caused James to chuckle a bit too before he responded.

“Frogs aren’t exactly toads though are they Evans?”

“You know what I mean Potter.” Lily said.

It was at that moment that James, having lost his concentration, and thus his footing, nearly fell off of the railing for real. Lily didn’t hesitate reaching out and grabbing him by his left arm just in time to pull him back over the edge where he landed on the hard wood floor on his butt. Lily helped him up from this position, getting his feet on the solid ground once more. He took deep heaving breathes from this position looking over the side of the railing over which he had almost plummeted 200 feet.

“Close one,” He said.

“Yeah, I’ll say what the hell were you thinking? You could have died just now all for a stupid joke.”

“Yeah, I guess you could look at it that way.” He said finally getting his rapid breathing under control. “But what’s life without a little risk? That’s not a world I want to live in.” James smirked at Lily before making his way towards the box, leaving her baffled in his wake before she shook her head and followed him.

She was certain in that moment that she would never understand James Potter, and his need to show off at every opportunity even through the simple act of walking around a quidditch stadium. When the two finally arrived back at the top box James noticed Marlene and Sirius sitting nearly in the same seat, giggling, lost in their own little world. He sighed, realizing that his solitary viewing of the match was bound to be interrupted if he stayed down here. He glanced at Lily who didn’t seem too thrilled at the idea of joining the others either.

“I was going to go off from the crowd for a little bit so I can focus on the match without Padfoot constantly jabbering in my ear. Would you like to come?” James asked, the first genuine statement he’d made towards her all day.

Lily glanced nervously back at Marlene before turning to the match with that look of wonder in her eyes.

“Alright fine, but only so I can watch in peace without Remus trying to bother me about our holiday assignments.”

“Fair enough.” James replied, offering his hand which Lily declined.

He shrugged as if to say, “Your loss”, climbing up a ladder attached to the side of his family’s box which led to a platform which led to yet another ladder until the two of them had arrived at the very top of the stadium, high enough that they were often above the players who flew so high in the air. Lily paused for a moment as James sat down on the edge, dangling his feet over the side of the platform.

“What? You’re not scared are you?” James teased Lily who rolled her eyes making her own way forward where she dangled her own feet over the side of the drop. And so, the two of them sat sipping on their butterbear and sharing a meat pie, watching the match. It was after about five minutes of this activity that Taylor and Wilson nearly knocked them off the edge of the platform in their pursuit of the snitch flying so close that they could feel the wind whip through their hair. They shared a laugh at that holding onto the edge just a little tighter than before, but neither of them moved from their precarious position. In fact, they both cheered on Taylor from their perch booing along with the rest of the Puddlemere supporters when he was nearly knocked off his broom by a bludger and the snitch was lost again.

“How’d you get access to this?” Lily asked curiously turning to James who looked surprised that she had addressed him without the usual bite of contempt in her voice.

“Nicked dad’s keys.” He replied casually.

“Your father has keys to this place?” Lily asked, baffled once again.

“Well, being the largest doner to the stadium has its perks.” James replied.

Lily nodded, and they continued to watch the match in silence for a while, when she turned to him once again.

“How many matches have you been to?”

“I’ve lost count. Dad tries to take me to at least five every year, but we normally go to more. He taught me everything I know about quidditch and magic. What about you Evans? You and your father ever go and see that muggle game Wormtail likes to go on about?” He asked in a teasing tone of voice.

“Football? No, I never took much of a shine to it. Petunia, my sister,” she clarified, “used to watch with him. He would take her to matches sometimes while I was at school.” Lily said, eyes looking far away.

“He doesn’t anymore?” James asked, confused.

“She’s busy. Doesn’t seem to have much time for any of us these days.” Lily replied, looking even further into the distance.

James wasn’t sure how exactly to respond to that, but he was saved the awkwardness of having to find a response when the two of them were interrupted by loud giggles from the ladder below.

“It’s right up here, just a few more rungs. Careful.” Marlene laughed as Sirius made every excuse to “help her” up the ladder as he followed from behind.

“You really are trouble Black.”

“Only as much trouble as you ask for McKinnon.” He replied with a grin.

James and Lily stood up quickly, separating practically to opposite sides of the box as the giggling Marlene and Sirius arrived, noticing them for the first time.

“Oh, sorry you two. Didn’t mean to intrude.” Sirius said, winking at James as he said that.

“No, you didn’t. We were actually going to head back down.” James replied quickly, moving away from Lily as if she were a rabid bear.

“Right.” Sirius replied, glancing at his friend, but then back to Marlene and clearly choosing his priority.

Their giggles could be heard all the way down the ladder no matter how hard Lily and James tried to drown them out. The awkwardness of the situation led them both to part ways without a word once they arrived at the box, sitting on opposite sides of Remus and Peter and watching the rest of the match unfold. It was nearing midnight and the snitch had yet to have been caught, being seen a total of four times. The score was still fairly even at 300-350 with the Cannons having pulled ahead within the last couple of hours. Lily and the rest were checking their watches wondering just how long this match would go on when James approached her from behind, leaning his elbow on her seat and getting so close he could smell the lavender shampoo in her dark red hair.

“Hey, Evans.” He whispered, an edge of tiredness lacing his normally upbeat voice.

“Yeah, what is it Potter?” She asked, stifling a yawn as she tried to keep her eyes on the match.

“Look up.” He said.

She glanced at him before doing as he said, eyes peeled on the stars above the quidditch pitch which had seemingly rearranged to show a series of letters across the night sky. The letters read: Lily Evans, will you go out with me? Along with a large arrow pointing directly at the Potters’ large family box in the upper reaches of the stadium.

James smirked at her with an expectant gaze and all eyes turned to them as a whisper of excitement began to fill the crowd. Those who couldn’t see from nearby stared at the two of them through their binoculars and a chant began rippling through the stadium:

“Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes,” but this crowd of nearly 80,000 was about to be disappointed.

Rather than saying yes and bringing James in for a tearful kiss like on so many muggle screens at football stadiums Lily Evans slapped James Potter across the face taking her leave from his top box, ignoring the outcome of the game which she had spent nearly 13 hours watching.

“So, I’ll take that as a yes?” James called after her, his signature smirk plastered across his face.

He didn’t notice his father shake his head in disapproval before turning his eyes back to the match. Sirius, meanwhile, having seen the message between kisses with Marlene, came down the ladder and back into the top box looking particularly ruffled. Marlene, having seen Lily flee from the box, made to run after her not sparing Sirius a second glance.

“Good job there ,Prongs. You’ve got her right where you want her,” Sirius teased his best friend who didn’t look the least bit defeated.

“She’ll come around.” James said, turning his focus back to the match, as a large number of the crowd had started screaming once again.

As he realized what was happening James quickly joined them screaming Taylor’s name as he dove after the snitch, dodging two bludgers sent his way and going faster and faster until…the eruption of cheers shook the stadium once again.

Peter swore loudly as Taylor held the snitch proudly in his fist, having secured the victory for Puddlemere United. James and his father hugged one another tight, screaming as a unit at the victory of their team, while Sirius couldn’t help but cheer alongside his best friend, although not all that into quidditch in his own right. The whole group was caught up in the excitement of the night so much so that despite making it home from the match around 1:30 the boys didn’t manage to fall asleep until dawn had risen. They were far too busy celebrating with James’ father who insisted on giving each boy just a little too much firewhiskey for Mrs. Potter’s liking, Mr. Potter having had the most out of all of them. By 3:30 Mrs. Potter had whisked him off to bed, his cheeks as rosy as a sailor, with his son and friends deciding they needed to celebrate on in his honor. They danced and sang like drunken fools laughing and wrestling until they finally tired themselves out collapsing as a group on James’ living room floor.

“Too bad about the Cannons though isn’t it?” Peter said, his cheery tone laced with a quiet disappointment.

“Pfft, the Cannons are the bloody worst team in the league. You watch they’re going to fall off.” James replied.

“Will you two please stop arguing and go to bed?” Remus asked from the corner rubbing his tired eyes.

James shrugged, rolling over and pretending to sleep for Remus’ benefit, mind too full with the adventures of the day. Besides Puddlemere United scoring another victory, a given in James’ eyes, he had actually made it through quite a good bit of conversation with the infamous Lily Evans. A girl who normally wouldn’t have given him the time of day actually spoke to him and seemed to be concerned for his well-being. If only he could figure out what exactly made her tick then he might be able to figure out why, even though she’d seemed to like him, she’d rejected him again anyway, rather forcefully he might add. He lay among his three best friends, listening to their heavy breathing and wishing that he could capture their love for him and show it to Lily in some way. If he could just prove to her that he was someone worth having then maybe she wouldn’t always be so quick to tell him no. These thoughts kept him up for the rest of that night, so much so that he was woken from a half-sleep by his mother cooking in the kitchen, and decided he might as well go give her a hand. After all his brain was full to the brim with thoughts of Lily Evans, and as he whisked five eggs into a scramble in the pan, he couldn’t help but wonder what karmic reason there could possibly be for him to deserve such torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Chapter 8! I really hope you guys enjoyed this one. I wasn't quite sure how to write the quidditch match, but I hope it turned out alright. Thanks for reading again!!


	9. I Think We're Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders are returning for their sixth year of Hogwarts. Between werewolf adventures, messing with Snape, and pining for Lily Evans the group is finding a lot to take up their time, but with a brewing war over their heads their childhood innocence cannot persevere forever.

“Prongs have you seen my jacket?”

“I think it was on the couch in the living room Pads,” James shouted from the bathroom while Sirius ran around the Potter mansion gathering a summer’s worth of missing objects from the months of leaving things lying around in various spots.

“How about my charms book?”

“Um…kitchen I think”

“And what about my wand?”

James did a double take at that, pausing his obsessive prodding of his hair in the bathroom mirror to glance at Sirius who was standing outside of the doorway nonchalantly.

“Your wand? How did you manage to lose that?” Sirius shrugged. James looked up at him properly for the first time before rolling his eyes.

“Take a look in the mirror Pads.”

Sirius moved into the bathroom next to Prongs curiously before looking at his reflection and realizing that his wand was tucked behind his ear.

“Oh right, thanks there, Prongs.” Sirius said smiling as he grabbed it shoving it in his back pocket before running off to continue packing.

“Yeah whatever.” James was still in front of the bathroom mirror getting his hair to an acceptable level of untidiness while Sirius ran around gathering the remainder of his missing stuff. After 16 years of being forced to pack two weeks prior, with every single crevice of his trunk being searched before the train ride Sirius may have taken the concept of packing at the last minute a little too far. James, not exactly a stickler for time himself, had only just finished packing the night before, leaving himself plenty of time for his morning grooming which he had let go just a bit with a summer away.

“You sure you don’t want a little bit of Sleakeazy there son?” Fleamont asked with a knowing smirk shaking his head amusedly at his boy’s vanity.

“I’m sure Dad.” He gave himself one last once over, examining his chin for any whiskers he might have missed before finally nodding in approval.

James walked out of the bathroom only to be blocked by his father who gave him a once over before pulling him in for a tight hug. James squirmed under his father’s firm grip, muttering frustrated protests.

“Dad, come on you’re going to mess up three hours of work here. What’s Evans going to think?”

Fleamont pulled away at that, wiping away a couple of tears which James pretended not to notice, before gripping his only son by the shoulders. He had a serious glint in his eyes that James rarely saw from him.

“I think that good hair or not that girl isn’t going to like you very much if you don’t get your head on straight.”

James bit his lip, unable to meet his father’s stern gaze.

“You really want to know how to get this girl to like you, son? Show her who you are not who you pretend to be.”

He pulled away then giving James a moment to take that in before ruffling his hair to James’ great protests and Sirius’ laughter.

After Euphemia insisted on the four of them eating breakfast together one last time “as a family” causing Sirius to bite his lip to hold back a tear, though he would never admit it, the group grabbed their feather light trunks (courtesy of Mr. Potter given Sirius and James’ underage status) and moved towards the fireplace together. They each threw a handful of powder down in turn speaking the words “Floo Center London” very clearly in order to end up at the grate that would deposit them just two blocks from King’s Cross Station. They left the Floo Station together talking about all they had to look forward to that year. They hardly noticed the strange looks Muggles kept shooting at the two loud boys with their oddly dressed grandparents and an owl of all things sitting atop one of their trunks. When they finally arrived at King’s Cross James went first as usual striding confidently towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, the platform labeled 9 ¾ appearing before his very eyes. Sirius walked in behind him followed by Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The group stood together staring at the scarlet train in wonder, realizing that this was already their second to last trip to the school which they had called home for the past five years. Time flies past so rapidly that it made James’ heart ache just considering how long life seemed and yet how quickly it managed to slip through his fingers. Just two more years of rebellion and games and then what? James had hardly considered what would come after Hogwarts and staring at that steam engine before him he did what he always did and shook the thought out of his mind with an easy-going smile and an arm around his best friend. For what else could he ever need but the boy beside him and the two boys who had just caught their attention across the platform?

“Padfoot! Prongs!” Peter called to them from the door of the train. “Over here, we’ve got a great compartment this year. Moony scared off some first years who were near the front. He pulled the Prefect card and everything, it was brilliant.”

James laughed loudly at that. “Incredible work as usual Moony. Come on Pads let’s head over there.”

James looked at Sirius who was looking rather pale having not laughed in the slightest at Remus’ actions. James followed his gaze to a pale man and woman with sleek black hair kissing the head of a boy with Sirius’ long nose and thin, grey eyes. Sirius seemed to shake it off turning back to James.

“Yeah, let’s get on then Prongs.”

But James knew better. He glanced back at the people who Sirius had once called family, not sure what to say. James turned to his parents who had noticed Sirius’ family, Euphemia giving them a look of great distaste, before turning back to their boys.

“Have a good term, boys.” Fleamont said glancing at each of them in turn.

“Yeah, we will Dad.” James said, pulling his father in for one last hug.

Sirius stood at the back, glancing over at his family, and generally holding a sour expression. Euphemia wiped a tear from her eye before grabbing James and Sirius (to his great protest), not letting them go without an embarrassing tearful goodbye. She made sure to speak loud enough for the family across the platform to hear when she said:

“See you at Christmas. We love you both, have a great term alright?” Sirius turned a deep shade of pink at such an outward display of affection from the woman who had effectively become his adopted mother, but as much as he tried to hide it, he couldn’t keep the smile from breaking out across his handsome face. He settled on turning it into a haughty smirk, running a hand through his hair and not bothering to look back this time, although another boy was doing nothing but staring at the group across the platform. This earned him a slap on the ear from his mother, but it was worth it to see the smile on his brother’s face.

The two boys said their final goodbyes before turning around and making their way towards the train.

“And stay out of trouble!” Euphemia shouted at their retreating backs.

Conveniently the two of them seemed to gain a deafness in both ears when those words were shouted across the platform. They joined their friends in a compartment right near the front, guaranteeing them one of the first carriage rides back to Hogwarts. Remus sat by the window, staring out at the beautiful sunny day as if they were in the middle of a terrible storm. The boys laughed and talked rambunctiously trying to get him to join in at first while the train steadily chugged across the hills of England before Sirius finally spoke on the elephant in the room.

“Alright Moony what’s the matter? You’ve been a right bore all morning besides kicking those first years out of our spot.”

“I’m fine. It’s just…” He sighed “It’s the full moon in a few days.” Remus said, a sour expression on his face.

“Oh, that’s what you’re worried about? Moony it’s going to be great. We always have fun, don’t we?” Sirius said.

“Yeah, I guess.” Remus replied, not seeming convinced.

James noticed he looked sickly again, just as he always did in the days preceding the full moon. Some months were worse than others, and this one looked like it could be a doozy. The fact that Remus was already feeling the moon’s effects four days before was an indication of the severity of this month. As it did when he began to think too much, and was filled with too much nervous energy, James’ leg began to bounce like crazy. Sirius held his tongue for all of two minutes before speaking out on the matter, a new record for him.

“Prongs will you stop with that? It’s driving me mad.”

“I swear this trip gets longer every time.” James said, staring out the window as if willing the castle’s turrets to appear in the fields stretched out before them.

Sirius shrugged, running a hand through his hair before a glimmer of mischief reached his eye.

“I’ve got an idea to ease your stress.” Sirius said.

James grinned following Sirius out of the compartment with Peter trailing behind them. Remus stayed behind staring out of his window. They made their way to a lone compartment at the end of the train where one Severus Snape sat scribbling notes in a potions textbook.

“Oi, Snivelly.” James said loudly getting the teen’s attention.

Snape kept his head down, but his hand immediately moved to the wand in his robe pocket.

“Oh, Snivellus are we really going to start this year off on such a rude note?”

Sirius said with a fake pout. To his credit Snape kept scribbling in his textbook, trying very hard to not pay his tormenters any mind. The boys were getting impatient.

“ _Accio”_ James said, pulling the book out of Snape’s hands with the charm before he could react.

Snape tried to jump forward but was pushed to the cabin floor by Sirius, Peter letting out a chuckle which didn’t come off quite as threatening as he probably meant it. James held the book in his hands, flipping through it with a snicker from Sirius.

“Awe what is it Snivelly? Worried we’ll publish your diary?”

“What would the title of that be anyway? Tales of a Tosser?” James said to laughter from both Peter and Sirius.

“Give it back Potter.”

“Why don’t you come and take it?” James said leaning in in a threatening manner.

Snape dove at James who easily dodged out of the way laughing loudly with his friends as Snape pulled out his wand.

“Oh, so it’s a duel you want then?” James said pointing his own wand lazily out in front of him.

“With all my heart.” Snape replied.

Sirius and Peter stood in the background letting James handle it…for now.

 _“Mors Stimulus!”_ James struck first sending a stinging jinx Snape’s way.

He blocked it with a shield charm, immediately striking back hitting James with a tripping jinx followed by a swelling curse that left James clutching his nose as it swelled far beyond its normal size.

“Slick git!” Sirius shouted stepping forward when Snape turned to him slashing his wand like a sword, not a word leaving his mouth, as Sirius was left with a deep gash on his left arm. He pulled his sleeves back aiming to strike back when a voice spoke up from behind timid…but determined.

“ _Locomotor Wibbly”_ Snape fell to the ground his legs collapsing from underneath him, not able to support him after being hit with the infamous Jelly Legs Jinx.

“Attaboy Wormtail!!” Sirius shouted clapping him on the back.

And just like that their group had won. Despite being outdueled by Snape and getting lucky that Peter had summoned up the courage to cast a spell which kept him occupied long enough for them to make off with his book, the boys could do nothing but laugh at what they perceived as a brilliant triumph. They made their way back to their compartment, James’ nose still swelling up overtaking almost his whole face. He stopped in shock when he noticed a certain redhead having a chat with Remus about Prefect duties no doubt.

“Ethans” James said, unable to speak properly given the incessant swelling of his nose.

She turned around, concern lacing her face. “Good God Potter what happened to you?”

“Dyu should see the ofer guy.” He smirked, but evidently this was the wrong thing to say because she scoffed.

“I see. Well glad to see this year will be much the same as the others. I’ll see you later Remus.” Lily stalked off as James watched her leave, shrugging and taking a seat next to Remus.

“What did you do?”

“Nufing.” James sniffed, rubbing his sore nose while Remus rolled his eyes.

“Moony tan you?” James gestured to his nose indicating he wanted Remus to do something to bring the swelling down.

“Nothing I can do. The swelling will go down on its own. Serves you right though picking fights already. It’s a new year, can’t we all try to get along?”

Sirius looked up furiously: “None of that sentimental crap Moony. People like Snivellus are no different than my family. They’re murderers or going to be soon enough. Nothing wrong with evening the playing field while we’re all still in school.”

James could see an argument emerging and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the train screech to a stop in Hogsmeade station.

“Well, we should be doeing.” James said, grabbing Sirius’ trunk and throwing it at him which turned Sirius’ attention from fighting Remus to wanting to go after James.

“You tan’t hurt me. Thirius I’m injured!” James shouted as Sirius chased him around their tiny compartment and out into the main train body laughing as James bowled over a couple of first years trying to get to the exit. He managed to pin James down right in front of the door, blocking the entire train up as he held his arm behind his back.

“Say Uncle!” Sirius shouted.

“Doe!” James shouted back, even the simple word of “no” distorted by his normally handsome face distorted and swollen.

Shouts from far back of “What’s the big idea?” and “Hey what’s the holdup?!” reached James’ ears and he reveled in the cries of “Come on Potter stop fooling around I just want to get to the feast.”

“Black just let him up.” Alice called from a few people back.

“Not until he says it.” Sirius said with a wide smile.

“Whatever, untle.” James said, laughing it off with a shrug.

The train let out a collective sigh of relief and a few hoots at James and Sirius. James pulled out an exaggerated bow to a number of boos from his fellow Gryffindors. They made their way off the train, waiting for Remus and Peter who had followed with their trunks. They grabbed them jumping onto a carriage for just the four of them dreaming of the feast that they were fast approaching.

They entered the great hall pushing and shoving one another with good humor, discussing their preparations for the year’s mischief making. Upon sitting down at the Gryffindor table James immediately fell into conversation with the rest of the quidditch team, discussing arrangements for tryouts to replace their beater who graduated the year before. Meanwhile, Sirius made his way over to Marlene who sat in her usual spot with Lily and Alice who giggled when Sirius approached.

“Hey Marlene, have a good summer?”

“Yeah, I did. How about you Black?”

“Not bad. Wish you’d written a bit more.”

“Like you wrote to me so often?”

“You never asked.”

The two continue exchanging light banter until McGonogall finally makes her way into the Great Hall trailed by a crowd of nervous-looking first years. The hat, sitting on the stool as usual, waited for the group of chattering students to quiet down before opening its wide mouth as it did every year for the sorting ceremony and beginning its song:

_There was a school of much renown_

_Built tall by founders four._

_They hoped to bring a noble throng of students through their door._

_A founder’s house was chosen for each student when they came_

_But who would stick around to protect each founder’s holy name?_

_To find a way to split them up the friends settled on me._

_So put me on and I shall tell you where you ought to be._

_You might find yourself a Gryffindor the bravest of them all._

_They prize Great Pride and Chivalry as I do recall_

_Or could you be in Hufflepuff filled with the kindest hearts?_

_Much loyalty and toil have defined them from the start._

_Or might you be a Ravenclaw who value wit beyond measure_

_Ravenclaw was wise herself, intellect her greatest treasure_

_Or finally Slytherin might catch your eye tonight._

_Its cunning and ambition in which Slytherins delight._

_So put me on your head, go on, do not be afraid._

_Trust in me, the magic hat, the right choice will be made._

And after a healthy round of applause the sorting began. As was to be expected anyone with a trace of Black lineage ended up in Slytherin, including Amycus Carrow’s little sister Alecto, Michael Avery, and Jocelyn Greengrass. Meanwhile Ludovic Bagman and William Knott joined the Marauders at the Gryffindor table. Adam Murphy became a Hufflepuff and Hope Zeller joined Ravenclaw and so on and so forth until, mercifully, the sorting was over and the table covered by the feast. The students all dove in, starving as usual from a day spent on the train with nothing but cheap sweets and pumpkin juice to fill them up. Here they had roast chicken, buttered mashed potatoes, a healthy serving of steak and kidney pie, rolls and trifle, roast beef and peas. The tables cleared revealing a large variety of puddings, cakes and ice cream and everyone dove in once again. With full bellies and tired eyes the students all turned to the head of the table as Dumbledore stood up clearing his throat and silencing the whole hall.

“A few announcements. As usual the Forbidden Forest is still just that, forbidden, so those students thinking of testing that rule,” he glances pointedly at a group of boys at the Gryffindor table, “keep that in mind. Additionally, Mr. Filch has once again hung up a list of items forbidden in the corridors, and would like to remind you that this list does in fact include Dungbombs along with Dr. Filibuster’s Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks.” Dumbledore finished this long title with a twinkle in his eye. “Now this year like many others has begun with much excitement, but I would like to take just a moment to discuss something rather serious with all of you. Given the increase in attacks over the summer I want to remind you all of something. These years are the years when the decisions you make will define you for the rest of your lives. The friends you find, the people you surround yourself with, and more importantly the way you choose to spend your time with them is something that will follow you. It’s something that you might consider. Now if the prefects would kindly lead the first years to your dormitories, have a good evening and a wonderful first day of classes.”

The Marauders said goodbye to Remus as he and Lily call out to the group of first years leading them out of the hall before the rest of the students begin making their own way towards the stairs, many of the older ones taking secret passageways that they had managed to fine over their many years at the school. As James, Sirius and Peter make their way towards the door a familiar voice calls out to them.

“Mr. Potter.”

“Yes, Professor?” James replied sending McGonogall one of his more charming smiles.

“I just wanted to ask you what exactly happened to your nose?”

James was left speechless, not quite sure how to respond. The swelling had gone down, but James’ nose was still visibly larger and so he couldn’t exactly deny it.

“Bloody detention on the first day.” James said walking with Peter and Sirius who would be joining him in detention for starting a fight on the train back. “It’s got to be a new record.”

“It is for me.” Peter said rather proudly for being included in the trouble this time.

“Shut up Wormy. That git Snape is going to get it. If there’s something I can’t respect it’s a no good snitch.” Sirius said.

The group made their way back to the common room where Remus was waiting for them. He laughed when they showed him their detention slips, at least shooting Peter an approving smile when he proudly displayed his own slip next to James and Sirius’. They made their way to their dorm room, Sirius running a hand over his bed covers before flopping down.

“It’s good to be home.” Sirius said, biting his lip when he realized he’d said that out loud.

“Yeah, it is.” James replied, flopping down in his own bed and falling asleep almost instantly his loud, familiar snores, filling the room. Peter smiled at all of them, while Remus grimaced. Peter glanced at him.

“You alright Moony?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine Wormtail, just going to go down to the common room. I don’t think I’m going to get much sleep tonight.”

“Ok, but at least try Moony. First day of classes tomorrow.”

Remus nodded sending Peter a smile before making his way downstairs, wincing all the way with the painful transformation already beginning to take over his bones.

The next morning Remus was nowhere to be found having made his way to the hospital wing in the night. Madame Pomfrey had scolded him profoundly for not coming earlier, ranting about boys’ priorities and the bloody feast being more important than student health. His friends visited him in between almost every class until Madame Pomfrey insisted that Remus needed rest and they needed to prioritize their education.

“Education, as if I can focus on school when Moony is locked up in the hospital wing like a bloody animal.” Sirius said.

“He’ll get through Padfoot. Just a few more days after all, and he’ll have us this time. It won’t be so hard.” Sirius nodded as they made their way to the great hall for lunch.

The rest of the days’ classes passed without much incident, although there was far too much work for the first week in Sirius’ opinion. The next day was much the same, with McGonogall assigning them a three-page essay while Flitwick assigned each of them five new charms to practice from their book. They relayed this information to Remus, having taken far more extensive notes than they might have on a normal day, making sure that Remus would not fall behind in his work while he was ill.

Finally, the day of the full moon came. Remus was hurting very badly that day so much so that none of the boys wanted to leave him alone, prompting them to take shifts skipping classes while one of them was in the hospital wing at all times, much to Madame Pomfrey’s chagrin. However, she couldn’t help but admire their determination to be there for their friend. And with a note from McGonogall excusing them from one class each due to Remus’ exacerbated condition which James had procured right after their detention the night before she decided that they were free to stay so long as they weren’t too loud. Sirius certainly tested this rule during his shift with Remus, the only one of the group who managed to get himself kicked out which made Remus laugh even harder than the jokes which had gotten him kicked out in the first place.

That night Remus got some help to the shrieking shack with Madame Pomfrey supporting him under her arm. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was preparing to sneak out under James’ cloak in order to spend the night with the wolf for the first time in three months.

“Moony here we come.” James said, putting the cloak over the three of them, their feet showing even with James hunching over to account for his height. Luckily they didn’t run into anyone, managing to avoid Filch largely thanks to a loud noise from across the castle that they suspected was caused by Peeves. 

They sent him a silent thank you as they made their way to the Whomping Willow where Peter was the first to transform followed quickly by James and Sirius as he made his way towards the tree in his rat form. He pressed the knot and Prongs made his way into the tunnel slinking through far easier as a stag than a human. Moony immediately sat up when he heard the movement, noticing Prongs for the first time. He sniffed the air, moving towards Prongs who nudged him with his antlers, causing Moony to howl with Padfoot joining in at the edge of the tunnel when he heard. Prongs immediately turned around running through the tunnel, followed closely by Moony who growled and snapped his teeth as he followed behind. They made it to the edge where Wormtail was waiting to press the knot again, fully taking off from the tunnel running across the Hogwarts grounds until they reached the road that led to Hogsmeade village. Padfoot and Prongs glanced at each other before making a choice and running towards it.

They ran through the village streets, Padfoot and Moony howling together in front of Zonko’s joke shop while Prongs galloped, slipping across the cobblestones with Wormtail on his back desperately trying to hold on with his little claws, squealing with excitement and delight. A man inside his home heard the commotion of the boys as they ran past his house knocking over his trash cans. He came out in a bathrobe and long johns, his wand at the ready as the boys moved behind his house, trying desperately to convince Moony to hide with them.

“Who’s there? I’m warning you. I’m a master dueller.” The man said, looking everywhere for whoever was there.

Moony was growling fiercely, preparing to strike the man still standing on his front porch. Padfoot and Prongs glanced at each other sensing the danger, grabbing him around the neck together and forcing him back as he fought against them gnashing his teeth and aiming to do anything he could to get to the man in front of the house. They managed to divert his attention to them wrestling him towards the hills next to the village, running with him until he seemed contented again to just be racing across the fields with his newfound friends. The moonlight shone on the black lake and the stars glimmered in the sky while the four boys ran and fought and simply lived, carefree, for the first time in so long. As the sun began to rise, they watched Moony carefully as his bones cracked and bent until he collapsed, Remus Lupin once again. He cowered, covering himself up, having no clothes to cover his thin, scarred body. Sirius turned back immediately, removing his robes and laying them across Remus who accepted them gratefully.

“Thanks Pads.”

“Yeah of course.”

“We forgot my clothes are in the shack.”

“Yeah, you stay here and rest. Wormy and I’ll go get them.”

Sirius quickly transformed again, being faster as a dog, bending down to let Wormtail crawl onto his back, sprinting across the Hogwarts grounds towards the Whomping Willow once again. Meanwhile James transformed back into himself, taking a seat next to Remus trying to ease his pain.

“How you feeling?”

“Alright.” He said. “Best full moon in a long time.” He added.

James nodded, putting an arm on Remus’ shoulder awkwardly.

“Thanks Prongs.”

James shrugged as if to say there was nothing to it. They sat together in silence for about ten minutes when Padfoot finally made his way back, Remus’ clothes clutched between his jaws.

Remus went to grab them, but Padfoot growled pulling at the clothes as Remus tried to rip them out of his teeth. He winced in pain taking a few deep breaths while James moved over to Padfoot, an annoyed look across his face.

“Come on Pads.” Padfoot finally released the clothes, whimpering a little bit at being scolded before he transformed back into himself.

“Sorry there Moony.”

“It’s alright,” Remus said weakly, pulling on his pants and a shirt, seeming a lot more comfortable now that he was fully dressed in his own clothes. He returned Sirius’ robes, which Sirius pulled back on over his shirt. He smiled at his friends for making the night so much more bearable. Peter had turned back as well, and the group finally made their way back towards the castle in the light of the rising sun laughing and discussing their exploits from the night before.

“I’m a master dueller.” Sirius said in a mocking tone.

“I’m warning you.” James continued the gag.

The boys laughed heartily at the man who had come so close to becoming werewolf bait, Remus laughing right alongside them. It had been a close call, but they had kept him safe just as they’d always promised and so it was fine. But now Remus felt a new kind of exhaustion overtaking him and although this had been the most relaxing full moon in so many months the unbearable pain of his transformations left him limping by the time they made it to the castle entrance.

“Come on Moony.” James said, allowing him to lean heavily on his own shoulder.

They made it to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was expecting Remus but not James.

“Potter? What are you doing?” Her voice had an edge of panic laced in it.

“I found him outside of the common room Miss. I was up early for Quidditch practice, and found him.”

He was breathing heavily struggling to support Remus’ weight alone after such a long night.

“Alright Potter that’ll be all I can take him from here.” She reached out to grab Remus accepting James’ explanation without much question. She’d heard far worse excuses largely from the boy in question after all.

After such a long night all the boys wanted to do was go back to their dormitory and sleep for the rest of the day, but they only managed a few hours before they had to wake up to get to their classes, particularly taking care to take good notes for Remus once again while he recovered from his latest transformation.

It was lunchtime when Remus was sitting up in bed doing some reading, some medicine Madame Pomfrey had given him for the pain making him feel much better, when he received an unexpected visitor.

“Hi Remus.” She said.

“Lily, what are you doing here?” He said, closing his book in surprise, immediately smelling something delicious in Lily’s pocket, his senses still fairly heightened from the night before.

“Just thought you might like some chocolate.” She said, pulling a hefty bar from the pocket of her robes.

Remus reached out gratefully, tearing it open immediately and taking a large bite out of the bar. “Fanks.” He said through a mouthful of the stuff, his face breaking into a wide smile.

Lily smiled too, although it seemed a lot more false than Remus’, and it quickly fell when she glanced at a fresh scar on his face.

“Don’t worry about that. It’s not as bad as it looks.” Remus said referring to the new scar courtesy of Padfoot from a bad bout of wrestling the night before.

“Remus.” Lily said, worry lacing her tone.  
“Lily.” Remus said, mimicking her.

She didn’t seem amused, so he changed tactics.

“Thank you for visiting. I’m fine really.”

“I read that when a werewolf doesn’t have someone to bite it bites itself.” Lily said.

“So, I’m an ‘it’ now?” Remus smirked.

“No.” Lily looked nervous so Remus made sure to smile wider, assuring her that he was joking. “It’s not you. You can’t control the monster.”  
“I actually can sometimes.” Remus said, thinking back to the little glimmer of memory he had when he had decided to follow Padfoot and Prongs away from the man in the house.

At the time it hadn’t seemed worth attacking the fellow, as his friends were waiting and seemed just a bit more interesting. But somewhere in him he had made a choice to stay away, not to harm an innocent man. So, if he could do that when his friends were there, why couldn’t he do that all the time?

“Remus.” Lily said, breaking him out of his trance.

“Thank you for the chocolate. I’m going to get some rest.” Remus said, offering her a smile, but indicating that he didn’t feel like talking anymore.

She nodded, making her way to the door respectfully before Remus called out to her.

“Oh, and Lily?” He said.

“Yes Remus?” She said, turning back towards him.

“You should watch your back. James is on the hunt for who snitched about what happened on the train.” He said.

Lily left then, a smirk on her lips as Remus rolled over for some much needed rest. She hadn’t succeeded nearly as well as she’d wanted in getting Remus to talk about his transformations. There was only so much one could learn from books, and if she wanted to get further in her research she would have to study a werewolf first hand. But after all how was she supposed to help Remus find even the bare minimum of potion which might bring him peace if he wouldn’t even talk to her seriously about his condition? She shrugged, making her way to the great hall for lunch. She passed by James, Sirius and Peter on the way, who gave her a strange look before they shrugged and continued on their way. They walked upstairs to visit their ailing friend, not with chocolate, but with dungbombs and fanged frisbees which would certainly give him a laugh and Madame Pomfrey a fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have another chapter!! Please ignore my shameless A Very Potter Musical Reference :D I couldn't think of a good chapter name. But it was really fun to go back to Hogwarts and I hope you guys liked it!! We're going to be here for a while so let me know if you have any thoughts in the comments!!


End file.
